Encuentros Inesperados
by Yanssi
Summary: TERMINADA. Tamao es Reconocida mundialmente por ser Sacerdotisa,Adivinadora & Shaman de la Montaña Sagrada/Ren es el heredero de la Familia Tao, quien cuenta con una maldición que su familia ah cargado desde tiempos inmemoriables.
1. Primer Encuentro

**~/~Encuentros Inesperados****~/~**

**Capitulo 1:**

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto una pequeña de unos 5 años de edad.

Su cabello color rosado pálido caía sobre sus hombros con gracia. Sus ojos de un color rosado más oscuro que el de su cabello miraban con miedo los corredores de ese lugar. Estos eran oscuros y fríos. Y la pequeña era capaz de sentir como si de este lugar emanara un hedor a muerte y odio.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo ya que le era imposible ver el lugar. Pero en el momento en que movió su pie izquierdo ella pudo percatarse de que podía ver su cuerpo, este estaba despidiendo su propia luz rosada, como si ella brillara, solo que su brillo era incapaz de llegar a los alrededores de ella, como si la oscuridad fuera incluso más pesada y densa que una pared.

Camino un poco más aferrando sus manos a su pecho. Tenía tanto miedo de estar en ese oscuro lugar que era incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Entonces detrás de ella pudo ver una luz, algo brillaba intensamente. Ella se giro para quedar de frente a esa luz, iba a dar un paso en su dirección pero en el momento en que comenzó a hacerlo la luz se extinguió, dejándola sola de nuevo en aquel horrible lugar.

-no me dejes -la pequeña empezó a sollozar de miedo. Su respiración se agito estrepitosamente, sus sollozos aumentaron de nivel y el llanto se abrió paso por sus mejillas.

Se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su rostro en ellas mientras el llanto aumentaba.

-¿Quién anda allí?- se escuchó una voz varonil proveniente de un niño, fría, esta estaba llena de dolor y odio, provenía del lado opuesto en el que ella había visto la luz.

A pesar de ser la voz más fría y calculadora que jamás había escuchado se alegro. No estaba sola y con eso le bastaba.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección de la voz.

-¡¿Quién anda allí?-volvió a preguntar la voz, esta vez exaltada. Al escucharla la niña se detuvo de golpe. Esa voz se oía vacía, cadente de vida y amor.

Siguió su camino en su dirección pero esta vez lo hacía por preocupación. Esa voz, bueno el dueño de ella le preocupaba demasiado.

Al recorrer todo el pasillo y quedar de frente a el lugar en el que el niño se encontraba se percato de que había una celda enfrente de ella y había alguien dentro de ella.

Se acerco lo suficiente para tocar los barrotes de esta y fue en ese momento en que pudo verlo. Era un niño que no era más de 3 años mayor que ella. Lo único que ella podía decir acerca de sus rasgos era que su cabello era de color oscuro, aunque esto no lo podía describir del todo a causa de la poca luz de ese lugar. Él se mantenía cabizbajo. Sus muñecas se encontraban atadas por sobre su cabeza, sus pies también estaban atados a lo que le pareció una pelota negra, gruesa y pesada. Su cuerpo estaba magullado y muy lastimado sin contar que había grandes charcos de sangre bajo sus pies.

Ella se asusto y empezó a llorar con más fuerza. Ese niño estaba sufriendo y aunque ella no quisiera decirlo, estaba sufriendo demasiado.

Entonces el pequeño levanto la cabeza.

-he dicho- mantuvo la voz tranquila- ¡¿Quién demonios anda allí?-grito exasperado.

Ella al escuchar esa voz llena de miedo, odio y rencor no pudo más que seguir llorando. Entonces fue cuando vio sus ojos, estos eran de un dorado parecido al oro, o más bien parecido al color del sol. Estos brillaban por su cuenta y su luz alumbraba todo a su alrededor, este niño poseía luz propia y ni siquiera era capaz de notarlo.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre los de ella y por un momento ambos quedaron en silencio. Ella solo dejo de llorar porque este sentimiento fue sustituido por nerviosismo, su corazón latía a una velocidad impresionante, pero eso no era lo que la preocupaba, sino era el estado del chico y los sentimientos que esos ojos causaban sobre ella.

Por su parte el chico se sentía de la misma forma que ella. Los ojos de ella eran demasiado expresivos, le mostraban demasiadas cosas al chico que le era imposible entenderlas todas.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de que parte de su conciencia regresara a ella.

Ella podía sentir como él tenía miedo, al igual que ella, no podía dejarlo en ese estado. Su abuela siempre le había dicho que su mejor talento era el cantar, así que sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a cantar:

_Yao wang zhe ni bei ying  
You gu dan tai cang bai  
Wo duo me xiang pei zhe ni_ _Zou guo ren shan ren hai_

El joven al escuchar la canción una ola de tranquilidad lo invadió, haciendo que el olvidara su dolor, rencor y odio.

_Dang tian kong bian hui bai  
Ni de you shang peng pai  
Wo duo me xiang zou jin ni  
Jin suo de xin hai_

Relajo sus músculos disfrutando de los altos y bajos de esta canción mientras memorizaba cada parte de lo que esta decía.

_Wo yi zhi dou zai ni shen hou deng dai  
Deng ni you yi tian hui guo tou kan wo  
Wo de xiao song gei ni xi wang ni kuai le_ _Ni de nan guo dou gei wo  
Guan yu ni de yi qie wo dou  
hao hao shou cang zhe  
Wo yi zhi dou zai ni shen hou deng dai  
Deng ni you yi tian neng gan jue dao wo  
Jiu suan wo zai ni shi jie  
miao xiao xiang yi ke chen ai _ _Wo ye hui gei ni wo suo you de guo he re  
Wo gu qi yong qi na han_ _  
Ni yao ting de jian  
Wo bu shi ni zai gu dan  
yao ni yong bao wo gei de wen nuan_

Entonces cerró sus ojos para disfrutar más de esa melodiosa canción, pero en el momento en que lo hizo ella dejo de cantar. La luz que emanaba de sus ojos había desaparecido, sumergiéndola de nuevo en la oscuridad, intento moverse en la dirección en la que él se encontraba pero ya no estaba en ese lugar, era como si la oscuridad se la hubiese tragado.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar mientras su miedo se incrementaba a cada segundo que pasaba, entonces y cuando pensó que su alama no aguantaría mas, despertó.

* * *

**El tiempo paso y 8 primaveras transcurrieron**

Un hombre encapuchado caminaba tranquilamente por una calle atestada de gente, esta iba y venía en direcciones opuestas.

Ese día se llevaba a cavo una celebración, esta correspondía a la primavera ya que se celebraba el frote de flores en todos los arboles de cerezo de aquel pequeño pueblo. Puestos de comida y juegos se encontraban a la orilla de esta calle, mientras que la gente entusiasmada jugaba y comía en estos animadamente.

A las orillas de esa calle se encontraban los arboles de cerezo más grandes y antiguos de ese lugar lo que justificaba el hecho de el porqué en esa calle y le daba un aspecto hermoso al festival.

Todos en este lugar iban con ropas alegres y sonreían, excepto este hombre, que caminaba con indiferencia por entre la muchedumbre, parecía ignorar lo que a su alrededor ocurría.

Llevaba un paquete en manos y lo cargaba con demasiado cuidado.

Atravesó la multitud saliendo de esta calle con facilidad. Volteo a su derecha en la siguiente cuadra y siguió su camino con determinación. Mientras caminaba calle abajo el paisaje de los alrededores iba cambiando. Calle arriba habían puros negocios y establecimientos y ahora casas se veían. Mientras más bajo caminara más pobres estas lucían.

Llego al final de la cuadra divisando un tejaban en la esquina de esta. Se acerco lentamente a la entrada de esta, dejo el paquete en el suelo justo enfrente de la puerta y regreso por donde había descendido.

Después de unas horas el mismo sujeto iba caminando por el corazón del bosque, lucia cansado. Camino por unos minutos más cuando decidió recostarse bajo la sombre de un árbol a descansar.

Cuando encontró un árbol lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlo con su sombra se recostó bajo de este cerrando los ojos.

Entonces una picazón en su nuca que hizo que se le erizaran los bellos lo alerto, haciendo que se sentara de golpe en su lugar. Miro en todas las direcciones, como buscando algo.

La sensación en su nuca se convirtió rápidamente en dolor, algo malo estaba pasando y su cuerpo era capaz de advertirle de tal peligro.

Se puso de pie, colocando todos sus sentidos en alerta y entonces lo sintió.

Unos pasos delante de donde él se encontraba había dos presencias, una de ellas le era conocida por la cantidad de oscuridad que esta emanaba, era tanta que inclusive era visible a sus ojos; la otra era una presencia que le expedía cierta familiaridad.

Entonces un estallido se dio y una ventisca de aire lo golpeo, arrogándolo unos metros atrás de donde se encontraba.

Cayo sentado.

El movimiento había causado que su capucha cayera sobre sus hombros dejando al descubierto su rostro. El rostro que ahora se mostraba no era el de un muchacho, más bien era el de una jovencita de no más de 14 años.

Su rostro era delicado y sus facciones eran finas, su piel ara blanca como la nieve, sus labios carnosos y rosados mostraban una mueca de terror; sus ojos de color rosado combinaban con el color de sus cabellos, solo que estos eran de un color más claro que el de sus ojos.

Entonces volvió a sentir otro estallido de poder, seguido de la disminución de la energía que sentía conocer.

Se levanto de golpe, sintiendo preocupación desmedida.

Corrió hacia el lugar del que provenían las dos presencias.

Al llegar allí se encontró con los dueños de las dos presencias. El más cercano a ella le daba la espalda; se encontraba hincado en el suelo, millones de cadenas de energía lo mantenían sujeto a este. En el suelo, alrededor de él un círculo negro lo rodeaba, lanzando rayos de energía negra al joven que se encontraba en el centro, este parecía no inmutarse ya que mantenía la cabeza en alto y no mostraba ni una seña de dolor.

El dueño de la otra presencia se encontraba a unos pasos delante de el joven, sin duda alguna era esta persona la que le causaba tal daño al muchacho. Era una persona alta y delgada, parecía tener unos 20 años de edad, su cabello era de color negro al igual que sus ojos y su boca estaba torcida en una sonrisa tan enfermiza que hizo que a ella se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

Entonces esta persona se percato de ella, torció su rostro dejándolo en un ángulo muy poco común en los humanos, entonces la miro de frente y empezó a carcajearse.

Su risa era como el sonido de la desesperación, ella lo sabía tal sonido no existía pero si este existiera seria lo más parecido que hubiera en el mundo.

Su cuerpo quedo trabado al escuchar ese sonido. Era tan espeluznante que le era imposible encontrar un algo en su mente, lo único que su cuerpo le decía era que saliera rápidamente de ese lugar.

Entonces ese hombre empezó a decir algo en un idioma desconocido para ella, mientras lo decía signos alrededor del muchacho aparecían, estos se adherían a su cuerpo en forma de tatuajes que quemaban su piel.

La peli rosada se asusto mucho al ver esto. Ese hombre aún y viéndola enfrente de él seguía con sus intenciones de lastimar al muchacho, lo peor del caso era que este joven estaba desarmado, no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

El hombre termino de decir las palabras y para esto un gran sello se había formado justo enfrente de él, lo miro con diversión para después lanzarlo hacia el joven.

-Conchi!, Ponchi!-grito la peli rosada mientras sacaba dos pequeña almohadillas en forma de corazón de entre sus ropas-!posesión de objetos!-grito de nuevo al tiempo que Conchi entraba en una almohadilla mientras que Ponchi entraba en la otra.

Una luz rosada ilumino el claro, cegando al hombre que intentaba atacar al joven.

Ponchi se había transformado en una ballesta pequeña, mientras que Conchi se había transformado en una diadema que descansaba sobre su cabeza.

La jovencita se acerco corriendo al joven dándose cuenta de que este estaba inconsciente, se hincó a un lado de este, tratando de soltarlo de sus ataduras.

-es inútil hermosura- le dijo el hombre mientras veía sus intentos- debo decir que no has cambiando mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, sigues siendo una debilucha- esto último lo dijo con resentimiento.

La joven se puso de pie quedando detrás del joven de nuevo, tomo su ballesta y apunto en dirección al hombre.

Con un movimiento ágil la joven lanzo una flecha en dirección al hombre, este se protegió con su energía lo que provoco que la flecha revotara y se encajara justo a los pies del joven hincado.

-¿intentas herirme?-rio el hombre-¡eres patética!

- no te apunte a ti-dijo la peli rosada con determinacion. A lo que el hombre solo pudo responder con una mirada de desconcierto.

Su mirada entonces se concentro en la flecha y en la posición en la que esta había quedado.

Con un movimiento aun más rápido que el anterior la jovencita había tomado al joven de los hombros, terminando de un cajo con la maldición que el hombre intentaba propiciar le.

-¡Conchi! ¡Ponchi! ¡Ahora!-grito la peli rosada.

-¡NO!-grito el hombre. Corrió en su dirección pero había sido demasiado lento, ellos habían desaparecido.

Cayeron en un lago, hundiéndose hasta el fondo.

Ella quiso salir de allí, pero recordó que aquel joven había perdido la conciencia, así que regreso por él y con cuidado lo llevo a la superficie.

Lo llevo por el agua tratando de mantener su cabeza en alto hasta llegar a la orilla en donde lo arrastro para recostarlo.

Ella respiraba entre cortadamente, pareciera como si el aire normal no fuera suficiente para mantener su respiración.

-Tamao, ¿estás bien?-preguntaron Conchi y Ponchi colocándose junto a ella.

-si, solo estoy agotada- respondió apenas con un hilo de voz.

Salió del agua lentamente arrastrando consigo al muchacho que la acompañaba. Al salir completamente del agua checo los signos vitales del joven. Todo parecía estar en orden, el muchacho respiraba y tenía buen pulso.

Se recostó a un lado de él tratando de calmarse y recuperar su aliento.

-¿estás segura de que estas bien?

-si, nunca habías utilizado esa técnica antes, ¿te encuentras bien?

Preguntaron sus espíritus preocupados por ella.

-estoy bien, se los prometo- les regalo una sonrisa a lo que ambos respondieron con un suspiro-lo que en este momento me preocupa más es él- dijo refiriéndose al joven.

Se acerco a él. Su cabello era de color violeta, llevaba unas ropas elegantes de color negro, sus rasgos eran finos pero varoniles, había algo en ese rostro que llamo la atención de ella, mas sin embargo siguió con su evaluación. Al parecer el chico tenía grandes cortadas alrededor de todo el cuerpo sin contar con quemaduras que ese hombre le había agregado, por lo menos al haber sido cortado el hechizo de esa forma los tatuajes habían desaparecido.

Ese hombre era un brujo-shaman una persona que había hecho un pacto con los mismísimos demonios para controlarlos a cambio de poder. El termino brujo se le daba a las personas que tenían descendencia demoniaca, ósea los que eran hijos o mitad hijos de demonios, estos poseían poderes irreconocibles para los shamanes y mucho más para los humanos, y el termino de Shaman se refería a la persona que pude controlar las almas de los muertos para su beneficio. O eso era lo que ella había entendido en las lecciones que su abuela le había dado.

-será mejor que vaya a buscar algo de leña y hiervas medicinales, parece que pasaremos la noche en este lugar-dijo mientras miraba como la luz del ocaso comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte.

Se puso de pie, tambaleándose y sintiéndose débil al hacerlo. Se recargo en el tronco de un árbol para después comenzar su labor.

Al haber conseguido todo lo necesario lo coloco en el suelo, encendió la fogata y empezó a preparar sus ungüentos sanadores.

Después de unos cuantos minutos ella ya estaba lista para curar las heridas de ese muchacho.

Se hinco frente a él y con sumo cuidado le quito su camisa dejando a la vista su torso, parecía que esta parte de él era la más dañada, ya que era la que tenía más quemaduras y heridas.

Saco de su ropa unas vendas que llevaba puestas, para comenzar a ponérselas a él y curarlo.

Después de una hora aproximadamente la peli rosa ya tenía la cena preparada y ya había curado las heridas del joven. Pero había algo que la inquietaba, tenía miedo de que ese hombre encontrara su localización y fuera por ellos. Si es hombre los encontraba en ese lugar ella no podría escapar de nuevo de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho. Así que decidió colocar una barrera detectora alrededor de la cascada en la que habían caído.

Se levanto con cuidado, camino en dirección de la cascada, dijo unas cuantas palabras en otro idioma y justo antes de que ella terminara, la barrera ya se había levantado en los alrededores de la cascada.

Al terminar cayo de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Tamao!- se acerco Ponchi.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le pregunto Conchi

-¡si! ¿¡No crees que crear una barrera en tu condición es una locura!- la regañaron los dos al unisonó.

-lo-lo sien-to chicos, te-tengo que pro-tejer-nos – dijo con un hilo de voz.

Entonces cayó desmayada en el suelo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cierto joven había despertado desde muy temprano y miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad. No recordaba nada más que aquel estúpido hombre que lo había atacado por la espalda, inyectándole una sustancia somnífera en el cuello.

Se levanto exasperado de su lugar, para darse cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas y al parecer no sentía dolor alguno proveniente de su cuerpo. Pero pudo percatarse de la mancha de sangre que en estas se formo por el movimiento brusco que él había hecho.

Entonces pudo ver a una joven recostada a orillas del río, ella iba acompañada de dos espíritus que lo miraban con odio.

Ella lucia cansada y podía notar como su energía estaba muy baja. Entonces fue cuando se percato de la barrera que los protegía, al parecer esa jovencita había sido quien la había creado.

La miro con curiosidad. Para haber podido crear una barrera de ese rango quería decir que ella no era una Shaman común y corriente, aun y cuando su energía estaba demasiado baja en ese momento ella podía mantener la barrera a su alrededor.

Ella se movió un poco en su lugar para después abrir los ojos con pesadez.

Por un instante le fue imposible distinguir objetos, pero cuando sus ojos se hubiesen acostumbrado a la luz pudo percatarse de que frente a ella estaba el joven que la noche anterior había salvado. Este se encontraba de espaldas a ella, parado a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de ella.

-no vuelvas a entrometerte en mis asuntos- le dijo con frialdad.

-¿eh?-respondió la peli rosada, parecía que seguía un poco adormilada.

-eh dicho que no quiero que te entrometas en mis asuntos, esta es mi pelea- y al decir esto comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella.

-no, e-espera ¡n-no te vay-as! – grito para después colocarse de pie e intentar seguirlo, pero apenas hubo dado el primer paso y todo a su alrededor se desdibujo, ella estaba cayendo.

El joven con un movimiento ágil la había tomado entres sus brazos.

-chiquilla estúpida, se ha desmayado-dijo fríamente el joven mientras sostenía a la peli rosada en sus brazos.

-¡pero qué desconsiderado chiquillo!-dijo Ponchi dirigiéndose a Conchi

-si Ponchi, este mocoso tiene intenciones de dejar a nuestra Tamao en este lugar y en las condiciones en la que esta- lo fulmino con la mirada

-¿Qué es lo que quieren escoria?-dijo el joven exasperado.

Ellos al sentir la mirada de este temblaron notoriamente, pero no desistieron.

-si-si Ponchi, Tamao se paso toda la noche cuidando de este Mocoso hasta que no pudo más y el la dejara aquí sola.

-si Conchi después de que ella muy valientemente lo salvo de ese individuo

Las pupilas del joven se dilataron. Bajo su mirada hacia la joven que se encontraba en sus brazos y suspiro con pesadez.

Recogió la bolsa que se encontraba en el suelo, la cargo y salió con la peli rosa en sus brazos.

-¡oy-oye! ¿A dónde crees que la llevas?- pregunto Conchi

-que no es obvio Conchi, él la llevara al pueblo más cercano, tal parece que el mocoso tiene un buen corazón- dijo mientras reía por lo bajo.

El joven aún y con la peli rosa en manos logro propinarles unos golpes en la cabeza dejando chichones en ambos de ellos.

-pero si yo no dije nada-lloraba Conchi

Camino al pueblo más cercano con ella en brazos.

Después de unos minutos encontró una posada, alquilo una habitación para dejarla recostada en la cama de esta.

Justo antes de salir le dedico una mirada penetrante a la joven para finalmente salir del lugar.

* * *

_Pues aquí por fin esta el primer capítulo primero que nada quiero decirles que el nombre de la canción es **Wo Yi Zhi Dou Zai Por Lin Ji An & Chen Yu Lun  
De Hana Kimi OST**_

_Debo decir que estuve buen rato buscando la traducción de esta canción, ya que desde que la escuche mi intención fue de ponerla en el fic aun y si la letra no tenía nada que ver, pero me sorprendí mucho de lo que esta decía. Lamento no haberla subido pero créanme tengo una muy buena razón para esto :D  
_

_Tengo muy buenos planes para este fic, pretendo avanzar un capitulo por semana y les prometo que lo terminare. La verdad me sentí muy mal por las personas que deje a medias con el otro fic de la misma pareja pero de plano no pude continuarlo y pues pretendo contestarlas con este :D_

_Yo estoy abierta a cualquier comentario (siempre que este no escrito de una manera poco decorosa), acepto criticas (productivas), ideas, comentarios, etc, etc. Claro siempre que esto sea respetuoso :P_

_Creo que eso sería todo, muchas gracias por su atención no los decepcionare :D!_

_Dejen reviews PLIIS!_

**~ T3n****h¡ n0 A¡**


	2. Su sacrificio

**~/~****Encuentros Inesperados****~/~**

**Capitulo 2:**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, estaba totalmente agotada, sus parpados se sentían muy pesados y podía sentir una clase de magnetismo que hacía que le hacia desear permanecer recostada en la cama.

Miro alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que la vinculase con ese lugar, mas sin embargo no podía recordar nada.

Se sentó lentamente en la orilla de aquella cama intentando recordar lo que había pasado, pero lo último que recordaba era haber creado la barrera que los protegería por la noche alrededor de la cascada y después de eso todo era borroso.

Entonces cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse y fue cuando se dio cuenta. La esencia de él había desaparecido. Podía sentirla a unos kilómetros de distancia de donde ella se encontraba, esta ni siquiera había salido del pequeño pueblo, más sin embargo seguía en su camino de salir de este, podía sentir como esta se alejaba cada vez mas de ella.

Sus pertenencias se encontraban sobre una silla a un lado de la cama las tomó con rapidez y salió del cuarto.

Sintió su cuerpo desfallecer en cuanto se puso de pie, pero eso no impidió que ella continuara, por lo que lo ignoro.

Bajo las escaleras torpemente para después salir de la pensión. No sabía en qué lugar se encontraba, así que cerró sus ojos de nuevo concentrándose. Cuando hubo localizado la presencia del joven salió corriendo en su persecución.

Corrió calle arriba empujando a la gente en su intento de alcanzarlo.

Sentía su cuerpo realmente pesado, pero estando en ese estado no podía dejar de correr, ya que si lo hacía sabia que terminaría desmayándose en ese lugar y perdería todo rastro de aquel joven.

Siguió corriendo sin darse cuenta del peligro que la asechaba. Dos hombres la habían visto y la seguían desde que ella había salido de la pensión.

Siguió corriendo concentrada en la energía del muchacho. Dio vuelta a la izquierda en una calle para quedar enfrente de un callejón sin salida.

Bufo enojada dispuesta a dar la vuelta. Pero en cuanto lo hizo fue cuando los vio, eran dos hombres que entraban al callejón caminando tranquilamente, entonces lo sintió. Esos hombres no tenían buenas intenciones.

Camino en su dirección, más bien en la dirección de la salida de ese callejón, esperando que esos hombres no le hicieran daño, pero sus pensamientos estaban muy alejados de la realidad.

-¿te vas tan pronto?- le pregunto uno de los hombres. Este vestía con harapos, su cabello estaba sucio y grasiento y sus manos estaban llenas de lodo al igual que sus pies descalzos.

-si ¿no te quedaras a la diversión?-le dijo el otro hombre. Este era de menor estatura que el anterior, mas sin embargo su apariencia era la misma que el otro.

Tamao sintió sus piernas temblar. Había llegado a su límite, su cuerpo estaba totalmente adolorido y cansado, aunque lo intentara ella no podría salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Entonces su vista comenzó a fallarle, seguida de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sus nervios la estaban traicionando sin contar con la desesperación que tenía por encontrar a aquel muchacho crecía y crecía a cada segundo que pasaba.

Sentía sus odios zumbar y podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad.

-oo, parece que la señorita se ha cansado de correr- dijo el primer hombre.

-si, ¿Qué te parece si nos encargamos de ella?-dijo mientras reía simplonamente.

-n-n-no…-logro decir Tamao. A pesar de su condición podía sentir claramente la energía que emanaba de esos sujetos. Podía sentir como ellos se acercaban a ella, pero por sobre todo podía sentir lo que ellos querrían hacerle, como si ella leyese sus mentes.

Retrocedió hasta topar con la pared.

Uno de los hombres golpeó la pared justo a un lado de su mejilla. Fue incapaz de verlo pero si pudo escuchar el sonido que el provoco al golpear la pared.

-parece que nos divertiremos esta noche- le susurro en el oído, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara e intentase escapar. Pero sus movimientos habían sido muy lentos y el hombre la había tomado de su cabellera para hacerla caer al suelo.

Tamao intento gritar, pero al abrir su boca ningún sonido salió de esta.

El primer hombre se coloco sobre ella, aprisionándola contra el suelo.

Desesperada lanzo golpes y arañazos hacia este sin causar ningún efecto físico en él.

-estúpida mujer- dijo el hombre comenzando a enojarse.

Entonces empezó a desvestirla, ella por su parte se negaba a esto recibiendo fuertes golpes por parte del hombre en el estomago.

Eso la dejo sin aire, logrando el cometido que el hombre quería ella se quedo quieta, intentando recuperar el aliento que este le había quitado.

El hombre comenzó a manosear las piernas de la peli rosa, mientras que esta, entrando en shock comenzó a propiciarle fuertes golpes en el rostro.

-¿!Cómo te atreves a golpearme basura!- grito el hombre enfadado mientras la tomaba del cuello, cortándole la respiración de golpe.

Tamao sintió la presión que el hombre ejercía sobre su garganta y con sus últimas fuerzas logro golpear al hombre en la nariz.

-n-n-¡NO!-alcanzo a gritar en el momento en el que el hombre la soltaba para sobar su nariz.

Justo en el momento en que lo hizo algo tomo por los hombros a aquel sujeto lanzándolo contra la pared opuesta.

Tamao tosió en un acto reflejo mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración.

Logro tranquilizarse después de unos minutos para levantar la vista y toparse con un par de ojos que la miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar?-escucho una voz fría proveniente de ese joven, al parecer él se había encargado de acabar con los dos hombres sin problemas

-yo…-logro decir con mucho esfuerzo, su garganta le ardía y le provocaba dolor a cada inhalación que daba.

El joven le dio la espalda para después hincarse enfrente de ella.

-vámonos, te llevare a la pensión de vuelta.

La joven a duras penas logro colocarse en la espalda del muchacho, para después ser llevada de regreso a la pensión.

-¿Por qué me seguiste?- le pregunto el muchacho. Para él un acto como el que ella acababa de hacer, el ponerse en riesgo de esa forma era algo que lo desconcertaba de sobremanera.

-yo no…-quiso decir pero fue interrumpida por aquel joven.

-¿me crees estúpido?, estabas siguiéndome- dijo esto último como una afirmación- ¿Por qué lo hacías?-formulo la pregunta de nuevo.

-estas herido-logro decir la joven después de un momento.

El muchacho abrió sus ojos de sobremanera. ¿Ella le estaba diciendo que lo había seguido en su condición solo por los pequeños rasguños que tenía en el cuerpo? Eso no podría ser cierto, no había ni una persona en el mundo que se arriesgase de esa forma por otra persona y mucho menos por él.

-¿Por qué me rescataste?- le pregunto la peli rosada, sonaba intrigada en escuchar la respuesta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te salve?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero hacerte lo mismo que esos hombres iban a hacerte?

-eso lo puedo saber porque tú no eres una mala persona-la joven rio tranquilamente desconcertando al muchacho- puedo sentir tu poder espiritual, este puede ser abrumador pero-dejo una pausa- no es malo.

El joven se desconcertó de nuevo, ¿cómo es que aquella mujer podía saber eso de él con solo sentir su poder espiritual? Sin duda ella no era una Shaman ordinaria.

-¿Qué no soy una mala persona?-rio el joven, mientras recobraba su sarcasmo- En el estado en que te encuentras podría aprovecharme de tu cuerpo y matarte al terminar.

La miro de reojo esperando alguna reacción de miedo en ella, pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue el rostro de una jovencita realmente bella que recargada sobre su hombro sonreía.

Desvió su mirada rápidamente, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con esa mujer?

La joven por su parte no respondió el comentario del muchacho que la llevaba en brazos.

El último rayo de sol se divisaba por el horizonte, anunciando la llegada de la noche. Poco a poco el cielo se fue oscureciendo hasta haber desaparecido en su totalidad, al tiempo de que las estrellas y la luna llenaban de luz plateada el pequeño pueblo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en que ambos disfrutaban de la hermosura del lugar cuando ella decidió hablar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto curiosa mientras volvía a recargar su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. El joven se estremeció ante este tacto de ella, el podía sentirla suave y cálida en contraste con su propio cuerpo.

-Ren Tao-contesto el joven sin miramientos. Su rostro se encontraba fijo en el horizonte.

-mi nombre es Tamao Tamamura- dijo la joven, después de unos minutos en los que guardaron silencio.

-yo no te…-comenzó decir con amargura más sin embargo fue interrumpido.

-¿a qué has venido a este lugar?- volvió a preguntar la peli rosada.

-no es de tu incumbencia -dijo fríamente.

La joven no respondió a esto, el muchacho tenía razón, eso era algo que no tenía que interesarle, mas sin embargo le interesaba.

-vine a ver una persona-dijo después de unos momentos, después de sentir el silencio de la peli rosada.

La joven continuo sin decir nada, mas una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-llegamos-dijo el joven sorprendiendo a la peli rosada.

Abrió la puerta de la pensión ignorando todo a su alrededor, para después subir las escaleras y entrar a aquel cuarto en el que antes había estado. Dejo a la jovencita cuidadosamente sobre la cama y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-espera-dijo ella débilmente – por favor, deja que cure tus heridas, es lo único que puedo hacer para agradecerte.

El joven se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta para después regresar a la habitación y tomar asiento en el suelo de esta. Este acto en el lo sorprendió de sobremanera, en otras circunstancias la hubiese dejado sola en ese lugar, dejándola a su suerte, pero esta vez era diferente con ella, pareciera como si su propio cuerpo no quisiera alejarse de ella.

La peli rosa saco de su bolso aquellos extraños brebajes y vendas nuevas, mientras él se quitaba su camisa, dándole paso a la peli rosa.

La jovencita se arrodillo a espaldas de él, para retirar las vendas anteriores, lavar la herida con agua, colocar de nuevo los brebajes y por ultimo colocar las vendas.

Al terminar con la espalda del muchacho se dispuso a continuar con el torso de este. Se puso de pie para después hincarse enfrente del muchacho. Comenzó a curar sus heridas, pero algo llamo su atención lo que hizo que ella levantara la mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos blanquecinos. De repente dejo de curar al joven para mirarlo intensamente. Sus ojos eran blanquecinos, el mismo color de las personas que están ciegas, pero eso no podía ser, porque él no estaba ciego ¿o si?

-¿Qué tanto miras?-pregunto amargamente el joven, haciendo que a la jovencita se le erizara la piel al escuchar tanta frialdad en su voz.

-tus ojos, algo anda mal…- dijo ella mientras seguía examinándolos.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-le dijo mientras comenzaba a apartarse de ella.

Se levanto rápidamente y ya de pie la miro. Ella seguía viéndolo con la misma intensidad, eso podía decir el muchacho por la forma en la que ella lo veía, pero también podía decir que ella lo miraba con preocupación, demasiada preocupación y esto lo alerto. De verdad esa mujer estaba loca.

Se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero antes de tocar siquiera la puerta cayo al suelo de rodillas para después quedar boca abajo en este.

La joven se levanto de golpe para correr a su lado y arrodillarse frente a él. Mientras que el muchacho no dejaba de sentirse abrumado. ¿Cómo era posible que el poderoso Ren Tao se desplomara de esa forma? ¿Cómo era posible siquiera para él desfallecer?

La joven lo acomodo sobre el suelo boca arriba, checando sus signos vitales.

El parecía no moverse.

-te han envenenado-la forma tan fría e intranquila de la jovencita alerto a Ren.

El muchacho abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos. ¿Envenenarlo? ¿A él? Eso era imposible, si alguien lo hubiese envenenado el se hubiese percatado de esto rápidamente, mas sin embargo esto no había ocurrido, el no se había percatado de ninguna sustancia corrosiva en su cuerpo.

La joven comenzó a buscar algo sobre la piel el muchacho y entonces lo encontró. Sobre el cuello de él había una pequeña marca esta se encontraba enrojecida y había pus saliendo de esta. Tamao la toco con los dedos desnudos y al momento en que lo hizo Ren lanzo un gruñido, parece que había acertado.

-aquí fue-dijo Tamao mientras miraba a Ren a los ojos- alguien te inyecto algo en este lugar ¿no es así?

-¡estás loca mujer!- se sentó de golpe. El la miraba con indiferencia y enfado. Más enfado que indiferencia.

La jovencita tomo un pequeño espejo que llevaba en su bolso y se lo tendió a él.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- la recrimino.

Entonces la jovencita tomo el espejo y lo coloco justo enfrente de su rostro. Este al verse reflejado en él se sorprendió de sobre manera. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a sus ojos?

Tomo el espejo entre sus manos para mirarse con detenimiento. Sus ojos estaban blancos, totalmente blancos, eso no era una buena señal, su color de ojos siempre había sido el dorado, pero estos estaban blancos, como si se encontrase ciego, mas sin embargo podía ver con claridad.

El joven se sorprendió, y entonces recordó lo que ella había dicho, analizando cada palabra.

El lugar que ella había mencionado fue en el mismo lugar en el que ese hombre lo había inyectado, tal parece que no solo lo había inyectado somníferos en él, sino que también veneno, y uno muy poderoso ya que le fue imposible percatarse de la presencia de este en su cuerpo.

-tenemos que purificar tu cuerpo- dijo ella con terror.

El joven al escuchar lo que Tamao dijo se sorprendió. ¿Purificarlo?, ¿cómo?

-tengo que llevarte al templo, en este lugar no puedo purificarte, necesitamos estar en el templo.

¿El templo? él había escuchado sobre ese lugar. Este contaba con un tremendo poder espiritual y estaba construido a las faldas de la montaña. Se decía que en el habitaba la sacerdotisa purificadora más fuerte y poderosa del mundo entero.

-que estupideces estás diciendo- la recrimino- ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie y ¿crees poder llevarme al templo en tu estado y purificarme?- dijo la última palabra en un todo lleno de sarcasmo y burla.

-¡no puedo dejarte así!-le dijo la peli rosa mientras elevaba dos octavas el tono de su voz- si no te purifico por lo menos en el transcurso del día de mañana podrías morir- se sorprendió a si misma por la revelación que acababa de hacer, ella nunca había sido la clase de persona pesimista, pero no entendía el porqué de lo que ella misma acababa de decir.

-¿purificarme? ¿Tú?-contesto el joven- ¡si eres apenas una chiquilla! ¿Qué podría hacer alguien como tú?

La peli rosa se sorprendió por las duras palabras del muchacho, ya que, él tenía razón, en la situación en la que se encontraban, ella no podía hacer nada. No. No podía pensar así, tenía que hacer lo que estuviese a su alcance para salvarlo.

-tengo que sacarte de aquí y llevarte al templo antes de que sea demasiado tarde- susurro restándole importancia al muchacho.

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo mujer loca?-se puso de pie rápidamente siendo embargado de repente por una sensación de nauseas y dolor en el cuerpo.

Tamao se coloco de pie a la misma velocidad con la que él lo había hecho tomándolo de los hombros, en un intento por estabilizar su cuerpo.

-estas herido y tal parece que tu condición no es mejor que la mía, permíteme ayudarte.

Entonces el joven la miro, para percatarse de que ella decía la verdad, ella estaba realmente preocupada por él. Esto lo desconcertó, ninguna persona antes, ni siquiera su hermana, se había preocupado por el de la manera en la que esta extraña lo hacía. Incluso ella pedía ayudarlo y salvarlo con su propio poder, sin pensar en que este era demasiado bajo, ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie a causa de esto y ¿quería ayudarlo?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados abruptamente. Había caído al suelo de nuevo, intento levantarse, pero le era imposible distinguir el arriba del abajo. Quiso distinguir algo con la mirada, pero lo único que lograba ver era un par de ojos color rosados que lo miraban con preocupación, se concentro más en la dueña de esos hermosos ojos rosados para después darse cuenta de que ella estaba llorando a mares y parecía llamarlo aunque le era imposible escuchar algún sonido proveniente de su boca.

Entonces el sopor se apodero de él, cortando su vista de golpe, alejándola de él.

* * *

Una joven se encontraba sentada sobre el pasto de ese hermoso y basto lugar, su cabello largo y azulado bailaba al compas del viento, mientras que sus ojos, del mismo color que el de su cabello, miraban el cielo nocturno con nostalgia.

-Tamao…-dijo con tristeza mientras bajaba la mirada.

Entonces escucho el sonido del relinchar de un caballo, seguido de las pisadas de este sobre el asfalto.

Se levanto de golpe buscando con la mirada el lugar proveniente de tal sonido. Entonces lo vio. Un caballo blanco con montura negra subía por las escaleras de aquel hermoso lugar a toda velocidad.

-¡Pilika!- escucho su nombre proveniente escaleras abajo, por donde aquel caballo subía.

-¡Tamao! –le grito de vuelta al reconocer esa voz.

El jinete y su caballo terminaron de subir las escaleras deteniendo su paso justo enfrente de la joven llamada Pilika. Entonces ella pudo percatarse de lo ocurrido. Tamao, su mejor amiga iba montada sobre aquel gran caballo blanco y no iba sola, parecía llevar a un joven con ella. Pudo percatarse claramente del estado físico y espiritual de ambos. Este estaba mal, muy mal.

-¡Tamao ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- le grito exaltada.

En eso se acerco corriendo un joven de unos 16 años de edad, su cabello era del mismo color que el de Pilika y sus ojos eran oscuros.

-Pilika, no hay tiempo de explicaciones, necesito que prepares el cuarto de los espíritus en este instante, lleva agua de la cascada y las pociones que se encuentran en el estante numero "A" en el cubículo 10 ¿entendido? –dijo dirigiéndose a pilika.

Pilika la miro preocupada para después asentir y cumplir con las órdenes que su amiga le había dado.

Tamao bajó del caballo con dificultad, para después dirigirse a Horo Horo.

Horo Horo necesito que me ayudes con el- le dijo mientras apuntaba hacia donde se encontraba Ren, recargado sobre el cuello del caballo.

Horo Horo obedeció sin miramientos lo que Tamao lo había pedido. Cargo a aquel joven en su espalda y comenzó a seguir la dirección en la que su hermana se había ido.

Al llegar al cuarto se encontró con que Pilika ya tenía todo listo en el.

Se acerco al centro del lugar.

-Horo Horo déjalo recostado en este lugar por favor- le dijo mientras le señalaba el centro de aquel cuarto redondo- necesito que se mantengan alejados de mi- les dijo a Pilika y a Horo Horo- no sé qué es lo que pase de aquí en adelante, puede ser peligroso- miro a Pilika con demasiada intensidad.

Ambos obedecieron lo que ella dijo, colocándose en las orillas de aquel lugar.

La peli rosa se hinco a un lado del joven mientras mezclaba algunos de los contenidos de los embaces que Pilika le había traído.

El joven de cabellos violáceos abrió los ojos pesadamente al percatarse de que ya no se encontraba mas sobre el caballo, ahora estaba en una clase de habitación cerrada llena de una luz plateada.

Él sentía demasiado dolor en su cuerpo, mas sin embargo se mantenía firme e indiferente ante este.

-tranquilo pronto me encargare de que todo esto acabe -le decía le peli rosa mientras seguía mezclando.

Termino de mezclar para después de su cuello sacar un rosario, lo coloco sobre el muchacho mientras intentaba juntar fuerza espiritual. Esto le era demasiado difícil ya que prácticamente se encontraba seca de fuerza espiritual. Es por eso que su cuerpo había estado tan débil, ella no tenía fuerza espiritual suficiente ni siquiera para ella, en ese estado le iba a ser imposible ayudar al joven.

Siguió concentrándose, entonces recordó que unos minutos antes le había pedido a Pilika que le trajera agua de la cascada sagrada.

Sabía que el hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba a causarle grandes problemas, pero no lo pensó dos veces y bebió el agua sagrada.

-¡No!- le grito Pilika al verla beber en su totalidad el vaso de agua sagrada.

Su poder espiritual se incremento de sobre manera, fue tanto su incremento que un aura rosada la rodeo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que hiciste? – le pregunto Horo Horo exaltado y enojado. El había escuchado del agua sagrada que se encontraba en esa montaña, si alguna persona la bebía iba a ser capaz de aumentar su poder espiritual al 100%, pero esto también tenía sus contra. Si algún shaman llegaba a beberlo cavia la posibilidad de perder sus habilidades como tal.

La joven no respondió, ella se limito a rezar en un extraño idioma y a hacer signos con sus manos. El rosario que se encontraba sobre el muchacho brillo, llenando la habitación con su resplandor.

Entonces la joven tomo el brebaje que había preparado y lo coloco en el lugar en el que el joven había recibido el impacto de la inyección.

El joven por su parte sintió como su cuerpo caía en una paz extraordinaria. Se sentía lleno de algo tranquilo y apacible, algo que nunca en su vida había conocido, algo de lo que ni siquiera había escuchado hablar. Ya no había dolor ya que todo estaba rodeado por ella.

La habitación se ilumino con rayo rosado tan fuerte como la luz del sol.

Entonces y como todo había empezado, todo había acabado.

El resplandor rosado se apago de golpe y el rosario que se encontraba en el cuello del muchacho se rompió, esparciéndose las cuencas de este por toda la habitación

El joven abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de la peli rosa, ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios, su cabello brillaba bajo la luz del sol que daba sus primeros rayos del día. En ese momento ella lucia aun más hermosa de lo que pudo haber lucido antes a los ojos del chino. Más hermosa siquiera que la mismísima diosa afrodita.

Entonces la sonrisa de ella desapareció, siendo sustituida por un rostro lleno de dolor, su cuerpo se retorció, y sin previo aviso sangre comenzó a salir por entre la nariz y ojos de la peli rozada para después quedar recostada en el piso de esa habitación.

El joven se abrumo al ver el cambio abrupto en ella.

Entonces sintió como el poder espiritual de ella recaía, quedando totalmente en ceros.

El joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ella estaba en ceros y eso significaba que ella moriría.

Se acerco rápidamente a ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Reacciona!- la llamaba, moviéndola toscamente. Ella había salvado su vida, no podía dejar que ella muriera, era una deuda que le tenía.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse frente a frente con un par de ojos dorados que la miraban con preocupación.

-m-me ale-gra qu-e ha-hayas vu-el-to a la no-rma-li-lidad- dijo débilmente mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Un hilo de sangre callo de su boca resbalando por sus labios, recorriendo el camino de su mentón hasta llegar a su pecho.

-¡No lo permitire!-gritó mientras veía la escena- ¡toma mi energía! –le ordeno

-no-n-o pu-edo ha-cer- e-so- mostro una mirada llena de dolor y preocupación.

-¡estúpida! ¡Toma la necesaria, no me mataras!-la joven puso sus ojos en blanco.

El joven tomo la mano de ella y la coloco sobre su pecho, entonces elevo su energía pasándola hacia el cuerpo de ella por la mano que mantenía unida a su cuerpo.

Le fue pasando energía a montones, intentando con eso recuperar a Tamao.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de estar haciendo esto sintió su cuerpo desfallecer, le estaba entregando toda su energía a ella.

-es suficiente…- le dijo ella débilmente mientras miraba con demasiada intensidad esos hermosos ojos dorados.

-no es suficiente- la contradijo el joven, correspondiendo de la misma forma la mirada que ella le daba.

-si no te detienes ahora morirás- le dijo mientras lagrimas gruesas sin rastro de sangre comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

El al ver esta reacción no pudo hacer otra cosa más que obedecerla. Por lo menos ya no corría el riesgo de morir. Con la energía que él le había entregado, que había sido más del 70%, sería suficiente para que ellos dos se recuperaran lentamente y sobrevivieran.

* * *

_Bueno esto es el segundo capítulo :D!_

_Y noo no es un final xD, bueno solo uno momentáneo, hasta la próxima semana que suba el siguiente._

_Quiero agradecer a los comentarios de Yuki-Minoyooki-chan(gracias por el "ANIMO!" jaja de veras que me sirvió de mucho :D), Stellar BS (tenias razón se ve muy grosero así dejándola sola, aunque terminaron juntos de todas formas eso fue parte de la trama __) y Akeemi-chan(me da muchooo gusto que te haya gustado T0T enserio que me subiste el autoestima con tu comentario (jaja xD el autoestima que tiene que ver! jajaja)) de verdad que me inspiraron demasiado, es por eso que me encanta publicar mis historias, porque de esa forma me animan a continuar. De verdad que es agradable ver que de perdis a alguien le gusto el capitulo :D_

_También quiero agradecer a las personas que no dejan Reviews. Porque sé que aunque no dejen Reviews les interesa la historia, si no, no estarían aquí leyendo._

_Y pues como les dije en el capitulo anterior estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios, siempre que estos sean de forma respetuosa. Si hay algo que no les guste de la historia háganmelo saber y yo me encargare de lo demás. Y si hay algo que si les guste de la historia también háganmelo saber :D_

_Y pues bueno eso es todo muchas gracias por su atención y comprensión._

_Dejen reviews PLIIS!_

_**~ T3n**__**h¡ n0 A¡ ~**_


	3. Voz de luna llena

**~/~****Encuentros Inesperados****~/~**

**Capitulo 3:**

Ren caminaba intranquilo por los alrededores de aquel templo.

Parecía enfadado y confundido.

Bufaba con exasperación cada unos cuantos segundos para después dirigir a la nada una sonrisa masoquista y arrogante.

El no podía estar sintiéndose intranquilo y mucho menos confundido. ¿Confundido? JA ¿Había escuchado correctamente? Ren Tao no podía estar confundido. Eso era un claro ejemplo de "Debilidad".

Bufo de nuevo, mientras viraba a mano derecha y emprendía camino hacia la montaña.

¿Cómo había sido posible que esa chiquilla lo hubiese salvado? O no mejor dicho ¿Cómo había sido posible que El, EL famoso Ren Tao se hubiese dejado atrapar por el enemigo tan fácilmente?

Siguió caminando montaña arriba, mientras su enojo aumentaba de sobremanera.

Y después de todo lo que había pasado, El mismo había mostrado su debilidad hacia ella al haberle entregado tanta energía. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque había hecho tal cosa. Es verdad el estaba en deuda con ella, pero ¿el haberle entregado su energía? Eso estaba absolutamente fuera de criterio.

Su paso aumento en cuanto recordó esto último. Si que se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho, espera, ¿avergonzarse? ¿¡Que era lo que le estaba pasando! ¡Ren Tao no podía avergonzarse!. Golpeo un árbol con fuerza derribándolo en su totalidad mientras intentaba recuperar su cordura.

Tenía que controlar más sus pensamientos. El no podía seguir actuando de esa forma. El era Ren Tao heredero de la Dinastía Tao y el más temido asesino en toda china y no permitirá que esa mujer arruinara eso.

El nunca había dejado que las demás personas vieran sus debilidades, ni siquiera su hermana, que era la persona más cercana a él y quien mejor lo conocía. El era un asesino, alguien que no debían confiar en la gente, alguien que nació para traer el dolor de las demás personas, alguien incapaz de amar, alguien incapaz de sentir.

Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos mientras intentaba saber que era lo que le estaba pasando. Tal ves aquella mujer lo había envenenado y era por eso que sufría tales ataques. O tal vez era esa extraña montaña que expedía esa extraña aura pura que lo purificaba.

Se tiro en el pasto mirando hacia las estrellas, contemplándolas.

Mientras se encontraba en ese lugar su cuerpo se relajo y su mente comenzó a divagar, recordando pequeños detalles de los días anteriores.

Recordó cuando la había visto por primera vez, recordó lo hermosa que era y lo delicada y suave que lucia. Recordó como ella se había sacrificado más de una vez para salvarlo y el había llegado a la conclusión de que ella era fuerte de espíritu y que de alguna forma esto se reflejaba en su apariencia.

Sus ojos rosados, llenos de preocupación, amor y comprensión. Sus cabellos hermosos, largos y suaves. Su piel incluso más blanca que la nieve, suave al tacto… sacudió su cabeza desesperadamente.

¿en que demonios estaba pensando? Ren Tao no era ningún niño como para estar pensado en cosas como esas.

Se puso de pie y siguió caminando montaña arriba cuando una voz hizo que se detuviera en seco.

* * *

Una figura delgada caminaba por los pasillos de aquel lugar, los atravesaba con pesadez y lentitud, parecía no estar del todo consiente ya que se tambaleaba notablemente y en ciertos momentos cerraba los ojos.

Siguió su camino terminando así en la parte trasera de aquel templo.

Siguió caminando atravesando los arboles mientras se internaba mas en aquella montaña.

Al pasar unos minutos suspiro. Había llegado a su cometido.

Al final del templo, justo al lado de un camino que iba montaña arriba había una gran cascada. El agua descendía desde la punta de la montaña, llegaba a este lugar y por tuberías subterráneas naturales llegaba a los diferentes riachuelos del valle entero. Esta era el agua que alimentaba a todo el valle.

La luna llena se encontraba por sobre la cascada iluminándola en su totalidad y dándole un color plateado/azulado a todo su alrededor.

Siguió su camino hasta detenerse enfrente de esa cascada. Miro la luna por sobre la cascada, llenándose con la luz que esta desprendía.

Respiro lentamente, mientras relajaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

Al pasar unos cuantos minutos le dio media vuelta a la cascada, mirando hacia el oscuro bosque bajo de ella y entonces comenzó a cantar.

_Yao wang zhe ni bei ying  
You gu dan tai cang bai  
_

Ella canto tranquilamente, justo como solía hacerlo cada luna llena.

Su voz lleno rápidamente el lugar, siendo secundada por el eco que aquella montaña le proporcionaba.

Cerró los ojos tranquilamente disfrutando del sentimiento que le causaba el cantar.

_Wo duo me xiang pei zhe ni_

_Zou guo ren shan ren hai_

En el templo a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia hacia abajo, la voz de la joven se escuchaba en todo su esplendor, llena de amor y compasión su dulce voz alegraba a todas las personas a su alrededor.

_Dang tian kong bian hui bai_

_Ni de you shang peng pai_

_Wo duo me xiang zou jin ni_

_Jin suo de xin hai_

Abrió los ojos lentamente disfrutando del paisaje, para encontrarse con dos luceros dorados que la miraban penetrantemente.

Se estremeció ante la mirada deteniendo la melodía en el mismo instante. Un joven se encontraba de pie bajo la luz de la luna mirándola.

Esos ojos le eran tan familiares. Su color dorado parecido al del sol llameaba intensamente.

Esos ojos le eran familiares...

El joven dueño de estos ojos dio unos cuantos pasos más al frente, para quedar bajo la sombra de un árbol, la luz de la luna no llegaba a ese lugar y de repente sus ojos brillaron, iluminando con su luz dorada su alrededor

Entonces lo recordó, esos ojos eran los ojos de sus sueños, eran los ojos que brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad.

Tembló de nuevo al recordarlos y reprimió con todas sus fuerzas el correr a los brazos de aquel joven.

El joven la miro con una mescla de emociones que a la peli rosada le fue imposible escrutarle la mirada.

Ella subió sus manos a su pecho, presionándolas con demasiada fuerza contra sí.

Nunca pensó que volvería a ver esos ojos de nuevo. Estos seguían llenos de odio y miedo, pero este parecía haber disminuido, estas ahora habían sido sustituidas por una sed de venganza y muerte. Las emociones que ella siempre había visto en los ojos de aquel joven parecían haber disminuido de sobremanera dando paso a estas nuevas emociones que le provocaban más preocupación de la que ella había sentido antes.

Entonces aquel joven comenzó a caminar en su dirección, quedando justo enfrente de ella.

Ella quería tocarlo, con todas sus fuerzas y abrazarlo, pero también sabía que como en cada sueño que tenia con él, el siempre desaparecía en el momento en que lo hacía.

Entonces el joven propicio un golpe a un árbol que se encontraba detrás de ella, acorralándola entre el mismo árbol y el cuerpo del joven.

-yo no he dicho que te detuvieras- le susurro Ren al oído, provocando que esta se estremeciera ante la cercanía del muchacho.

Ella recordó que en sus sueños nunca había sido capaz de escuchar la voz de aquel muchacho con tanta claridad, mas sin embargo aquí la escuchaba, claramente. Se estremeció de nuevo recordando la frialdad con la que él había actuado. Esto ya no era más un sueño.

Ren se acerco más a ella, juntando su pecho con el de ella, pudiendo sentir cada parte del delicado cuerpo de la peli rosada.

Tamao dio un pequeño gritito al sentirlo tan cerca lo que provoco que este sonriera y se acercase más a ella.

-he dicho que cantes- le repitió el joven exasperado.

El joven sintió su cuerpo arder, como si se estuviese quemando, y también pudo sentir el deseo que crecía en el fuertemente y se esparcía por cada parte de su propio cuerpo.

Entonces bajo su rostro para mirarla frente a frente.

Sus ojos rosados lo miraban con incredulidad, y pudo ver en ellos un destello de deseo, justo como el que él sentía en ese momento.

Entonces la miro más detenidamente, percatándose de lo hermoso que su cabello rosado era, este era sedoso y suave, sin contar con el olor que este expedía, un olor a fresas dulces que le hizo que se le hiciera agua la boca, entonces bajo su mirada a los labios de la joven, estos eran carnosos y rosados, pequeños pero al mismo tiempo dulces y suaves, deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder besarlos. Entonces siguió bajando su mirada para encontrarse con el cuello de la joven. Ella poseía una piel tan hermosa y suave. Con su mano derecha toco con las yemas de los dedos el cuello de la joven, un choque eléctrico lo recorrió al tocar el cuerpo de ella, como si fueran dos imanes y el estuviese luchando por mantenerse separados.

-canta- le ordeno Ren de nuevo uniéndose más al cuerpo de ella para aplastarla contra el árbol-¿ o quieres que te obligue a hacerlo?

Tamao al escucharlo no pudo reprimir el shock eléctrico que le subió por toda la espina dorsal. Algo había dentro de esa amenaza que hizo que se le erizara la piel de la nuca y su estomago revoloteara.

Abrió su boca lentamente para continuar con la canción, pero al momento de intentar cantar ningún sonido salió de esta.

Ren rio por lo bajo al notar el fallido intento de la peli rosada.

Coloco su boca justo en la oreja de la joven y contuvo la respiración para después lamer la oreja de Tamao lentamente, mordisqueándola con suavidad.

Tamao gimió e intento separarse del agarre de él, pero le fue imposible, los brazos y el cuerpo de Ren formaban una celda de hierro que le era incapaz de cruzar.

En ese momento todo pensamiento proveniente de la mente de Ren era totalmente irracional.

-¿No vas a cantar?- Ren siguió lamiendo su oreja. Entonces bajo su rostro el cuello de ella, tomo aire lentamente y lo dejo escapar provocando, soplándolo en el cuello de ella logrando que se le pusiera la piel de Gallina a Tamao.

-l-l-lo a-a-are- dijo Tamao débilmente, intentando con esto detener el joven.

-Entonces- le dijo Ren contra la piel de la Tamao, logrando que esta se estremeciera de nuevo- debes de saber que si no lo haces, te castigare- dijo esto mientras levantaba la mirada hacia los ojos de Tamao, desafiándola.

Tamao guardo silencio ante este comentario e intento concentrarse de nuevo en la canción.

Ren se separo un poco de ella, esperando a que ella continuara con la canción, dándole el espacio necesario para que ella se concentrara.

Entonces ella continuo cantando para la sorpresa de ambos.

_Wo yi zhi dou zai ni shen hou deng dai_

_Deng ni you yi tian hui guo tou kan wo_

_Wo de xiao song gei ni xi wang ni kuai le_

_Ni de nan guo dou gei wo_

_Guan yu ni de yi qie wo dou_

_hao hao shou cang zhe_

Se recostó en el hombro de ella y cerró los ojos relajando todo su cuerpo y su ser, entregándoselo a ella.

Estando Ren ahora tan cercas de ella, pudo percatarse de la forma en la que el pecho de ella subía y bajaba al ritmo de la canción.

Y se deleito con el sonido de esa voz tan dulce y amorosa, que tantas veces había escuchado en sus sueños y que parecía llamarlo.

_Wo yi zhi dou zai ni shen hou deng dai _

_Deng ni you yi tian neng gan jue dao wo_

_Jiu suan wo zai ni shi jie_

_miao xiao xiang yi ke chen ai_

_Wo ye hui gei ni wo suo you de guo he re_

_Wo gu qi yong qi na han_

_Ni yao ting de jian_

_Wo bu shi ni zai gu dan_

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, mientras se separa un poco de ella, para poder mirarle la cara, pero sus mismos ojos se desviaron cayendo en los labios carnosos y suaves de la peli rosada. Estando tan cercas de ella podía sentir el aliento de ella, podía sentir como este le golpeaba el rostro. Instintivamente acerco su rostro al de ella y entre abrió la boca para disfrutar más de aquel delicioso sabor.

Quería besarla.

Se acerco mas a ella quedando solo sentimenteros de los labios de esta. El canto de ella se había convertido en apenas un susurro que solo él era capaz de escuchar._  
_

_yao ni yong bao wo gei de wen nuan_

Al terminar la canción el tomo la nuca de Tamao con fuerza atrayéndola a su mismo, mientras ambos abrían sus bocas para apreciar lo que s avecinaba….

* * *

_Bueno aquí está el Tercer cap. Espero les haya gustado, de verdad que me costó mucho hacerlo y no quedo igual de largo que los anteriores (que de verdad que hice lo que pude para extenderlo)_

_Pero pues hoy ando un poco ocupada (Tareas más que nada ¬¬) sin contar con que mi imaginación no estuvo nada bien esta semana T.T!_

_Pero pues haré lo mejor que pueda la semana que viene (Ya vienen los exámenes y eso lo vuelve más imposible aun T.T), pero les prometo que el que viene estará mejor :D_

_Muchas gracias a los comentarios de __Stellar BS__ y los de __Yuki-Minyooki-chan__ me alegran mucho sus comentarios y me animan a continuar :DD!_

_Y como siempre les digo estoy abierta a sus comentarios y criticas._

_Pues bueno eso es todo muchas gracias por su atención y comprensión._

_Dejen reviews PLIIS!_

_**~ T3n**__**h¡ n0 A¡ ~**_


	4. Shamanes

**~/~Encuentros Inesperados~/~**

**Capitulo 1:**

_Wo yi zhi dou zai ni shen hou deng dai _

_Deng ni you yi tian neng gan jue dao wo_

_Jiu suan wo zai ni shi jie_

_miao xiao xiang yi ke chen ai_

_Wo ye hui gei ni wo suo you de guo he re_

_Wo gu qi yong qi na han_

_Ni yao ting de jian_

_Wo bu shi ni zai gu dan_

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, mientras se separa un poco de ella, para poder mirarle la cara, pero sus mismos ojos se desviaron cayendo en los labios carnosos y suaves de la peli rosada. Estando tan cercas de ella podía sentir el aliento de ella, podía sentir como este le golpeaba el rostro. Instintivamente acerco su rostro al de ella y entre abrió la boca para disfrutar más de aquel delicioso sabor.

Quería besarla.

Se acercó más a ella quedando solo sentimenteros de los labios de esta. El canto de ella se había convertido en apenas un susurro que solo él era capaz de escuchar.

_yao ni yong bao wo gei de wen nuan_

Al terminar la canción el tomo la nuca de Tamao con fuerza atrayéndola a su mismo, mientras ambos abrían sus bocas para apreciar lo que s avecinaba….

* * *

-¡TAMAO!-les grito Pilika unos cuantos kilómetros de donde se encontraban.

Tamao se espantó, brincando notablemente en su lugar por el susto que Pilika le había causado.

Ren por su parte se separó de ella lentamente, como no queriendo hacerlo, para después dirigirse al interior del bosque sin siquiera dedicarle ni una sola palabra a la peli rosada.

Tamao lo miro alejarse, sintió su pecho doler, no quería que él se fuera, mas sin embargo él lo estaba haciendo, dejándola en ese lugar.

Camino en su dirección siguiéndolo, justo en el momento en el que Pilika entraba en el claro.

-Tamao algo…-fue interrumpida por la peli rosa.

-espera- le dijo está a Ren

Ren no se inmuto, siguió su camino hacia el interior del bosque ignorándolas en su totalidad.

-lo siento ¿interrumpo algo?- Tamao se sonrojo de sobremanera al escucharla.

-n-n-no!-grito- claro que no Pilika! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-había olvidado de golpe toda preocupación que había tenido.

Pilika al escucharla sonrió con picardía escrutando con la mirada a Tamao.

-¿enserio no pasó nada?- le dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

-j-a-ja-j-ja –Tamao rio nerviosamente.

-¿a qué has venido?- interrumpió Ren. Había detenido su paso y las miraba a ambas a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-ah! ¡Cierto!- le dedico a Tamao una mirada llena de preocupación y seriedad- algo malo sucedió en el valle, hay un shaman herido y tiene compañía. Sus heridas no son normales- dijo esto mientras le dedicaba una mirada frívola- parece ser que "ese hombre" no se cansa de causar daños.

Tamao puso los ojos en blanco. Había otro shaman herido, y no solo eso, sino que también ese Hombre había atacado el valle.

Sus manos se convirtieron en puños que apretaba con fuerza desde que había escuchado a Pilika.

-Llévame con ellos- Tamao le dijo a Pilika con seriedad.

Por su parte Ren se encontraba mirado intensamente a Tamao, acto que no paso desapercibido por la Usui.

Ambas bajaron de la montaña en dirección al templo, siendo seguidas por Ren que seguía sin despegar su mirada de la peli rosada.

Entraron al templo tomando la dirección del cuarto sagrado, el mismo lugar en el que había curado a Ren.

-Le dije a mi hermano que preparara las cosas para la purificación y sanación- le decía Pilika a Tamao.

Al llegar y encontrarse frente a las puertas de ese cuarto Horo Horo las alcanzo.

-todo está preparado- le dijo.

Tamao entro decidida el cuarto seguida por los demás. En el centro de este se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños. El respiraba con dificultad y sudaba de sobre manera. Una mujer rubia se encontraba sentada a un lado de él, ella tenía la cabeza del joven entre sus piernas donde el descansaba. Su mirada mostraba dolor, angustia y preocupación.

Había dos hombres parados a un lado de ella; uno era demasiado alto, su cabello negro ondeaba en sus hombros empapado, el bestia un traje blanco y debajo del saco llevaba una camisa morada. El otro era demasiado pequeño, él tenía el cabello de color café claro, tenía lentes y llevaba una mochila cuadrada en sus hombros. Ellos también mostraban la misma mirada que la joven rubia.

Los tres levantaron la vista el verlos entrar en la sala.

Tamao se dirigió sin pensarlo a un lado de la joven rubia, arrodillándose junto a ella.

Horo Horo y Pilika se colocaron detrás de Tamao, atentos a cualquier petición que ella hiciera, mientras que Ren se recargo en la esquina más alejada del lugar para así poder mirar a Tamao.

-¿Tu eres la sacerdotisa de este templo?- el pequeño le había preguntado.

Tamao lo miro para después asentir.

-Necesito que todos se coloquen en las paredes de este lugar, les dijo sin levantar la vista del joven castaño.

Todos obedecieron su petición.

Al estar todos acomodados cercas de la pared ella comenzó a curar las heridas físicas del joven.

Ella lo examino, cerciorándose de las heridas de este, para después continuar con su tarea y curarlas.

Para todo esto el joven castaño había abierto los ojos y miraba con extrañeza a Tamao mientras ella lo curaba.

Al terminar de curar sus heridas físicas ella saco un rosario diferente del que había utilizado con Ren y lo coloco de la misma forma sobre este muchacho.

Se concentró reuniendo toda su energía espiritual en el rosario, para después utilizarla sobre el joven.

Al llenar en su totalidad el rosario, con su energía, lo libero sobre el joven.

La luz rosada que del rosario desprendía se expandió por todo el lugar, de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho cuando ella había curado a Ren.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de haber sido segados, esa luz se detuvo, regresando los colores y tonalidades de la noche a la normalidad.

Tamao suspiro. Lo había hecho, había curado al joven castaño.

Tomo su rosario y lo guardo entre las ropas de su pecho.

-está listo- levanto la vista mirando a la joven rubia. Ella la miraba con incredulidad- él está bien ahora- les afirmo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Yoh está bien?-Pregunto el pequeño.

Tamao bajo la mirada hacia el para sonreírle y decirle.

-sí.

-Woow!-el joven alto había recuperado su ánimo, tanto que en unos segundos se encontraba unos cuantos pasos de distancia de Tamao. En algún momento en el que Tamao no había podido ver, ese hombre se había cepillado el cabello que imitaba el estilo de Elvis.

Con corazoncitos en vez de ojos se acercó a Tamao diciendo.

-¡Eres una hermosura! ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia preciosa?

Tamao se limitó a mirarlo con incredulidad.

-Gracias- al escuchar la voz que había pronunciado esta palabra, los dos hombres habían volteado incrédulos. La joven rubia le había agradecido a Tamao.

-de-descuide – bajo la mirada apenada encontrándose con la mirada del joven castaño, quien la miraba divertido.

-je je je-le sonrio.

Tamao se sonrojo al haber visto esa sonrisa, ese joven era demasiado apuesto.

-Pi-Pi , H-Ho–intento decir.

-¿Pi, Pi, Ho Ho?-la imito el joven, intrigado en lo que ella tenía que decir.

-Pilika, Horo Horo-logro decir al fin-po-podrían llevarlos a un lugar m-mas co-comodo –tartamudeaba notablemente a causa de la pena.

-Si!- respondieron ambos al unísono.

Después de unos minutos transcurridos la sala se había vaciado.

Tamao miraba sus manos, estas temblaban notablemente.

-¿Por qué no te has puesto de pie?

Se estremeció al escuchar esa voz. Ella no se había percatado de que él se había quedado junto con ella en aquel lugar.

-aah yo… estoy cómoda… aquí sentada-respondió sin lograr convencerlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- el había dejado de recargarse en la pared y ahora caminaba en dirección de la Peli rosada.

-yo tenía que ayudarlo-respondió firmemente.

-¿Aun y cuando eso se tratase de utilizar tus poderes a tal grado de no poder ponerte de pie?

Tamao puso los ojos en blanco. Después de todo, él se había dado cuenta de eso.

El ayudar a los shamanes era mucho más agotador que ayudar a los simples humanos. Ya que para ayudar a un shaman necesitaba poder espiritual. Poder espiritual del que en este momento carecía.

-de ¿de que estas hablando? yo puedo ponerme de pie- se levantó de golpe para la sorpresa de él, y justo en el momento en que lo hizo su cuerpo desfalleció, cayendo al suelo.

Ren la tomo en sus brazos justo antes de que ella golpeara contra el suelo.

-aah ¿enserio?- dijo burlonamente mientras la acomodaba entre sus brazos.

Tamao se sonrojo de sobremanera, sentía su rostro arder.

-ba-ba-bajame!-dijo indignada.

-está bien- le contesto el fríamente.

La coloco en el suelo de nuevo, soltándola de su agarre, pero en el mismo momento en que lo había hecho ella había desfallecido de nuevo, lo que hizo que ella se aferrara a la camisa del joven con fuerza para no caer.

El al sentirla de esa forma la tomo de la cintura, apretándola contra su pecho, sosteniéndola.

-¿decías?- le dijo de la misma forma fría con la que le había hablado anteriormente.

-lo-lo siento- su rostro había quedado recargado en el hombro de Ren quien al sentir el aliento de la joven en su cuello se estremeció, acto que paso desapercibido para la peli rosa.

Ren la cargo de nuevo en sus brazos, sintiéndola. Ella era demasiado liviana y él podía decir por el tacto de su mano derecha sobre el brazo de ella, que ella tenía una piel suave y tibia.

Como una niña ella se acorruco en el pecho de él, dejándose llevar por un momento, disfrutando de él.

Él la sintió aún más cercas del con este último tacto. El tenerla de esa forma lo hacía sentir seguro y tranquilo. Ella lo llenaba de mucha paz. Para ella algo como la paz era tan normal como el respirar. Pero para él todo era diferente. El sentir sus músculos tan relajados, el sentir su cuerpo tranquilo y sin dolor físico era algo tan improbable en el cómo un gato y un perro andando juntos.

Camino por los pasillos con ella en brazos, buscando la habitación en la que hasta unas horas antes ella había reposado.

Al encontrarla, abrió la puerta lentamente, se introdujo en el cuarto y coloco a la peli rosada en la cama con delicadeza. El hacer eso se había convertido en alguna clase de costumbre en ellos.

Tamao miraba el lugar con ojos dubitativos. Ese cuarto era el más oscuro de todo el templo, y todo gracias a que ese cuarto no poseía ventanas hacia el exterior. Al haber quedado recostada en la cama busco con la mirada a Ren pero el lugar era demasiado oscuro y le era imposible vislumbrar algo en él. Una clase de dejabú la ataco. Justo como salía suceder en sus pesadillas ella se encontraba sola en la oscuridad.

Tanteo su alrededor con las manos hasta topar con la camisa del joven, ella se aferró a él con fuerza.

-No me dejes- le dijo débilmente. Ella temblaba.

El joven la miro para percatarse del aura rosada que la rodeaba. Esta aura rosada iluminaba su alrededor, justo como en los sueños que había tenido sobre ella. Pero al ver dentro de los ojos de ella pudo percatarse de que ella no podía verla de la misma forma en la que él podía. Ella no podía ver su propia aura.

Para Tamao, el momento en que el la miro fue su salvación, los ojos de él brillaban con luz propia e iluminaban la oscuridad de su alrededor. Tamao no quería quedarse a oscuras solo en ese lugar.

-por favor, quédate- le rogo.

Ren no pudo negarse a la mirada llena de temor que ella le dedicaba. Camino a la pared opuesta en la que se encontraba la cama y se sentó en el suelo recargado en la pared y cerró los ojos, esperando a que ella se durmiera. Pero en el momento en que el cerro los ojos el miedo la invadió de vuelta. Justo como en sus sueños, justo cuando intentaba llegar a él, cuando intentaba tocarlo, el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía y él se iba llevándose la luz con él.

Se levantó a trompicones de la cama y se dirigió al lugar en el que ella pensaba que él estaba sentado. Y allí lo encontró. Se sentó a un lado de él recargándose en su hombro.

Él se sorprendió ante el tacto de ella pero este no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo. Se sentía demasiado bien el tenerla cercas.

Después de unos minutos se percató de que la respiración de ella se había vuelto pausada y tranquila. Ella se había quedado plácidamente dormida.

Se separó un poco de ella para poder cargarla entre sus brazos y recostarla en la cama.

La cubrió con la sabana delicadamente intentando no despertarla.

Todo era muy extraño, ¿cómo era posible que ella no se diera cuenta de la luz que su propio cuerpo emanaba en la oscuridad?

Su luz era hermosa y tenue como la luz de la luna, solo que la de ella era rosada y no plateada. Ella siempre lo alumbraba cuando él se encontraba en la plena oscuridad. Era como si ella fuese la luz, la paz, el amor, la dulzura y el fuese el odio, la oscuridad, el dolor y la intranquilidad. Eran absolutamente diferentes.

Ella había crecido en un lugar rodeado de pureza y amor, en cambio el había crecido en un lugar rodeado de odio y maldad.

La miro centrándose en los finos rasgos de ella.

Toda ella era tan delicada y dulce; su cuerpo y su forma de ser, llena de amor y perdón.

Con lo poco que la conocía, Ren podía decir que ella era incluso de arriesgar su vida por el bienestar de los demás. En ella no había ni un atisbo de egoísmo.

Toco el rostro delicado y perfecto de ella con las yemas de sus dedos, degustando cada rose.

Sus ojos, sus cejas, su frente, so cabello, sus mejillas, su nariz, ….sus labios…

Él había estado a solo unos sentimenteros de besar esos labios, de probar esos suaves y virginales labios.

Entonces desvió su mirada y dejo caer su mano.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?, ¿Cómo había sido posible que sus pensamientos se hubiesen distanciado tanto del punto original?

Se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida del pequeño cuarto.

Al salir de este camino por los pasillos del templo sin rumbo fijo.

-Parece que ella de verdad te interesa- sentado sobre la tarima en la orilla del pasillo que daba al patio se encontraba el joven que había sido herido.- la sacerdotisa, ¿de verdad te interesa no es asi?

-ja! - rio sínicamente- ¿Cómo podría interesarme esa chiquilla?

-esa chiquilla… también te salvo, ¿no es así?- lo miro a los ojos, sonriendo.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- dio la vuelta para seguir su camino pero fue interrumpido.

-¡oye! ¡No me dejes hablando solo! ¿Que no ves que estoy aburrido?

Una vena salto en la frente de Ren.

-¿!pero qué cosas estas diciendo!, ¡a mí no me interesa si estas aburrido o no!, ¡no soy tu payaso!- grito mientras se giraba hacia el joven

-aah… y yo que pensé que serias buen payasito.-mostro una cara triste.

-¿!Qué!- se regresó y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa- ¿!Cómo te atreves a llamarme así!

-y ¿cómo quieres que te llame, si ni tu nombre me has dado?- rascaba su cabeza.

Ren lo aventó con lo que Yoh cayó al suelo.

-mi nombre es Ren Tao, heredero de la dinastía Tao-le dijo fríamente.

-aah y ¿porque lo dices como si odiaras tu nombre? Renito

-¿¡RENITO! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme RENITO!-grito exasperado

-oh ¿no te llamabas así?-pregunto despreocupadamente

-¡NO! Mi nombre es REN TAO!

-je je je, lo siento- se rasca la cabeza-

-¿y bien?- pregunto después de unos minutos.

-¿y bien…que?- pregunto Yoh distraído

-¡NO me has dicho tu nombre!- le grito

- ¿a no?

-¡NO!- dijo Ren perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-je je je tranquilo- le dijo al ver como el peinado de Ren crecía- mi Nombre es Yoh Asakura

Ren bufo exasperado para luego mirar hacia las estrellas.

-tú también… eres un shaman ¿verdad?

- te diste cuenta- dijo en tono de afirmación.

-ji ji ji ji claro que me di cuenta, ¿no eres muy bueno mintiendo sabes?

-¿qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mi sin siquiera conocerme?

-porque yo creo, que todas las personas que pueden ver lo que nosotros vemos son buenos personas- le sonrió.

-que estúpido- respondió Ren

Hubo otra pausa, esta vez ambos observaban las estrellas y las nubes pasar.

-entonces –comenzó a decir Yoh- supongo que tú y yo estamos aquí por la misma razón

Ren lo miro a los ojos para después decirle.

-Supongo que sí-hubo algo en esta afirmación que a Yoh le pareció...algo diferente.. como si mintiese.

-entonces, ¿ella es tu nov..- no pudo terminar la frase porque Ren se había parado y le había propiciado unos buenos golpes para después salir enojado del lugar.

-Yoh no creo que debas tratarlo de esa forma- le decía Manta mientras ocupaba el lugar que Ren acababa de dejar.

-je je je, no te preocupes Manta, solo quiero darle un empujón.

-Si tienes tiempo de estar ayudando a las demás personas, deberías de estar utilizándolo en entrenar- le dijo la mujer rubia.

-a-ann-a – dijo manta mientras se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca.

-pero Annita, me estoy recuperando- intento protestar Yoh

-¡Yoh!, ¿has olvidado a que vinimos a este lugar?, ¿planeas cruzar esa prueba si sigues holgazaneando como lo has estado haciendo?

Yoh no respondió.

-Mañana retomaras tu entrenamiento

- siento lastima por ti amigo- le dijo Manta.

-yo también siento lastima por mi Manta- decía mientras lagrimas gruesas caían por sus mejillas.

-je je je je – se rio Manta.

* * *

_Bueno eso es t__odo por esta semana _

_ :D espero y les haya gustado!_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!_

_-. Ariasu .X : Me da gusto que te haya gustado tanto mi historia :D gracias!_

_Stellar BS : jaja tú no te preocupes si te pasaste o no! xD créeme que a mí me gustan mucho los reviews emotivos :D_

_Dark Layom : me da gusto tener lectoras que me apoyan! XDD!_

_Y pues muchas gracias también a las personas que no dejan review! :D_

_Con que les guste mi historia con eso me basta (aunque no estaría nada mal que dejaran reviews o,ó)_

_Por cierto cambiando de tema me estaba dando cuenta de uno que otro error que tuve en los capítulos anteriores, les juro que me la cure (más que nada en el anterior) bastante por los errores que tenía (y tengo porque aún no los corrijo)xD_

_Y como siempre les digo estoy abierta a sus comentarios y criticas._

_Pues bueno eso es todo muchas gracias por su atención y comprensión._

_Dejen reviews PLIIS!_

_**~ T3nh¡ n0 A¡**_


	5. Vision

**~/~Encuentros Inesperados~/~**

Se levanto torpemente de su cama. Su cuerpo cansado y adolorido le pedía que siguiera recostada, pero su mente, sabiendo las obligaciones que tenía que cumplir lo ignoro.

Se cambio lentamente, sintiendo dolor en sus articulaciones con cada movimiento que hacía, pero esto no le importo. Ella tenía pacientes que atender.

Salió del cuarto trastabillando en el acto y se dirigió al comedor. Al entrar pudo percatarse de que este estaba atestado de gente. Al parecer no se había levantado tan tempano como ella creía.

Se suponía que ella debía de ayudar a prepara la comida, pero ese día se había levantado tarde. Se introdujo mas en el lugar dirigiéndose a la cocina en particular, pero una voz muy familiar para ella la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces levantada?-le inquirió Pilika mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de los codos para darle apoyo.

-yo… quería ayudar- le dijo cabizbaja.

-lo que tu tienes que hacer es reposar. Espiritualmente has cedido tu límite. Debes descansar.

-pero tengo que purificar y sanar a las personas, solo yo….-Pilika la interrumpió.

-shh – la callo colocando un dedo sobre los labios de Tamao- las personas han sobrevivido por casi una semana sin ti, no creo que un día más cause algún problema-le dedico una mirada llena de preocupación.

Tamao bajo la cabeza rendida, nunca podía ganarle a su casi hermana Pilika.

En ese momento una mujer menuda entro en el comedor. Iba corriendo y aprecia muy agitada y asustada, busco con la mirada por todo el comedor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la peli rosada. Entonces corrió hacia Tamao gritando.

-¡Sacerdotisa, Sacerdotisa!- corrió y tomo a Tamao de las manos.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Tamao al ver a la mujer.

-¡es Joseph!, una víbora acaba de morderlo y el veneno ha resistido y permanecido a los antídotos que le damos, haga algo sacerdotisa ¡no puede respirar!- la mujer apretó con fuerza las manos de Tamao mientras le decía esto.

-Llévanos a donde se encuentra- le ordeno Tamao. Y Pilika, la mujer y ella salieron del comedor en dirección al hombre herido.

Siguieron a la mujer hasta el patio trasero, allí tendido en el suelo se encontraba el hombre. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, su boca entreabierta y de esta salia espuma blanca. Pudo vislumbrar el lugar en que aquella víbora lo había mordido, esta se encontraba en su mano Izquierda que se había hinchado de tal forma que los dedos se habían convertido en albóndigas.

Entonces el Joseph comenzó a gritar y sus alaridos llenaron el templo.

Tamao corrió en su dirección arrodillándose junto a él. Comenzó a chequear los signos vitales de Joseph al tiempo que desmentía lo que la mujer le había dicho. Era cierto que el hombre batallaba en respirar pero solo eso, parecía que el veneno aun estaba amontonado en su mano.

A lado del hombre pudo ver una botella de agua la abrió y con sumo cuidado comenzó a derramarla sobre su mano derecha. El agua se mantuvo en la mano derecha de la joven, formando una especie de armadura alrededor de la mano. Entonces se dispuso a concentrarse para así juntar energía en su mano derecha e introducir el agua por las incisiones que la víbora había dejado para que esta absorbiera el veneno y poder sacarlo junto con el agua que contenía su energía. Pero en el momento en que siquiera intento utilizar algo de su energía algo la tomo por la muñeca provocando que el agua cayera el suelo como se supondría que debía de haber caído.

Tamao levanto la vista, pera encontrarse con un par de ojos dorados que la miraban con frialdad.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le espeto fríamente el joven sin soltar la muñeca de Tamao.

Tamao lo miro con ojos sorprendidos. Era más que obvio que ella intentaba ayudar al hombre.

-suéltame- le contesto. Tamao lo único que quería era ayudar al hombre.

-¿pretendes ayudarlo?, ¿en tu estado?- le volvió a preguntar con la misma frialdad.

-¡No dejare que nadie bajo mi cuidado muera!- Tamao había reaccionado de sobremanera gritándole a Ren. Se arrepintió por el modo en que lo había hecho más sin embargo nos e arrepintió de las palabras que había dicho.

Entonces se percato de que había mucha gente a su alrededor, estaban los jóvenes que había conocido la noche anterior, Pilika, Horo Horo y varios huéspedes que tenían sus habitaciones cercas de ese lugar, y todas esas personas la miraban con ojos sorprendidos. Ella nunca había perdido la razón y mucho menos en momentos como estos.

Sorprendida de sí misma bajo la mirada encontrándose con que Ren aun la tenía tomada por la muñeca, enfadada aparto su mano de un zarpazo. Pero el movimiento había sido demasiado brusco y causo que ella se tambaleara. Su visión se volvió borrosa, no lograba distinguir nada, su cuerpo tembló y sintió como si vomitara en ese momento, había perdido su sentido de la orientación, sentía el arriba abajo y el abajo arriba.

Pensó que caería al suelo pero el dolor nunca llego. En cambio sintió un calor abrazador y unos brazos al rededor de su cuerpo. Intento enfocar su vista encontrándose con que Ren la sostenía de los hombros, había evitado que cayera al suelo.

Sus oídos le zumbaban pero algo le decía que más de una persona la llamaba a gritos.

-estoy bien- logro decir débilmente, pero lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos a su alrededor la escucharan.

Intento moverse pero los brazos de Ren se convirtieron en cadenas que no dejaban que ella se moviera.

-No te muevas- le dijo en un susurro sobre su oído.

Tamao sabía que su condición era deplorable. No necesitaba que alguien más se lo recordara y mucho menos en la situación en la que se encontraba. Ella sabía que estaba desgarrada por dentro su energía era poca y débil, y mientras no descansara no se repondría. Incluso cabria la posibilidad de que nunca lo hiciera.

Se aferro a la camiseta de Ren mientras lloraba desconsolada.

Entonces sus sentidos regresaron a ella y fue capaz de escuchar los alaridos del hombre que se retorcía de dolor sobre el suelo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Pilika lo sostenía e intentaba hablarle para tranquilizarlo.

Ren pareció darse cuenta de que ella podía escuchar los alaridos del hombre y la apretó contra su cuerpo justo antes de que ella empezara a temblar.

Él ni siquiera podía explicarse a si mismo esta reacción o lo que lo provocaba para hacer lo que hacía, lo único que el sabia era que deseaba protegerla. Supuso que esto se debía a que ella le había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones.

Tamao se separo un poco de Ren, aun temblaba entre sus brazos, para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tengo que ayudarlo- le dijo con toda la energía que su cuerpo fue capaz de darle provocando que su voz saliera en un susurro que solo Ren fue capaz de escuchar.

-no puedes hacerlo- Le respondió secamente- no puedes siquiera ayudarte a ti misma y ¿pretendes ayudarlo?

Los sollozos de Tamao se incrementaron. Ella sabía que él tenía razón. Ella en su estado actual no podía ayudar a aquel hombre.

La joven rubia que hasta ese momento había permanecido como espectadora en el pasillo dio un paso al frente para colocarse a unos centímetros de distancia de donde Ren y Tamao se encontraban.

-Yo lo curare- dijo y miro a Tamao a los ojos- será mejor que entres en estado "inactivo" y te repongas para el día de mañana, tenemos una misión que cumplir en este lugar y necesitamos que estés en tus cinco sentidos- fue y se hinco a un lado del hombre e hizo lo que Tamao fue incapaz de hacer eliminando el veneno del hombre en solo unos cuantos minutos.

El hombre había dejado de gritar y permaneció recostado en suelo en estado de shock.

-Annita- dijo Yoh mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos- eres muy bue…-fue interrumpido, una botella de agua había salido volando y se había estampado en su rostro.

Anna se levanto y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Yoh tendido en el suelo desmallado para después salir majestuosamente del lugar.

Tamao la miro partir hasta que ella se perdió de vista. Después de todo Anna también era una sacerdotisa, lo supo desde el primer momento en que la vio. Sus poderes eran muy diferentes, los de Anna se especializaban en "muerto-vivo", su principal poder era el que podía llamar almas que se encontraban descansando en el otro mundo y traerlas a este mundo. Mientras que los poderes de Tamao eran de "Bien-Mal" su principal poder era el de purificar y contaminar los cuerpos y almas. Así como podía deshacerse de la oscuridad de un cuerpo también podía deshacerse de la pureza de este.

Ryu había tomado a Yoh en brazos y se alejo del lugar, dirigiéndose a la habitación del joven seguido por manta que le pisaba los talones.

Ren tomo una de sus manos en la cintura y la otra en las piernas de Tamao, para alzarla en el aire y comenzar a caminar en dirección al cuarto de ella.

Tamao no supo en qué momento fue que Ren la depósito en su cama, ni siquiera fue capaz de ver en qué momento el la había tomado en brazos ya que ella se había quedado profundamente dormida desde que Anna se alejo del lugar.

* * *

Tamao salió del cuarto de uno de sus pacientes. Acababa de terminar su ronda matutina. Al parecer todo estaba bajo control y su ausencia no había afectado de ninguna forma a los huéspedes.

Tomo rumbo al comedor. A esta hora debería de estar atestado de gente, pero algo en el patio trasero la distrajo.

Yoh se encontraba corriendo, dándole vueltas al patio, con pesas en brazos y piernas.

Anna y Manta se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol bebiendo jugo tranquilamente.

Ryu estaba practicando movimientos con su espada de madera articulado "aahs" y "yaas" con cada movimiento. A unos cuantos pasos de él se encontraba Ren parecía meditar.

Ryu hizo un movimiento con su espada quedando la punta de esta apuntando al cielo al mismo tiempo que gritaba - aaaaah!.

Una vena en la frente de Ren salto al escuchar el alarido de Ryu.

-¡Cállate!- le grito a Ryu al tiempo que le lanzaba una piedra que fue a dar justamente en la cabeza de Ryu derribándolo.

Ren hiperventilaba desesperado. Había estado soportando los "haaas y iaaas" de Ryu pero eso había sido el colmo ya que había roto su concentración.

-Te dije que lo desesperarías-Yoh río desde el otro lado del patio mientras seguía corriendo, refiriéndose a Ryu.

Ryu se sentó mientras se sobaba el lugar afectado.

-Usted es muy sabio joven Yoh – Le dijo.

-pues claro que lo es- Anna se puso de pie- ya que el se convertirá en mi esposo y como tal tiene que ser el mejor en todo- fulmino a Ryu con la mirada.

-s-s-si señorita Anna- dijo Ryu

Tamao y Ren contemplaron a Anna y a Yoh, ¿prometidos?, ellos dos tenían la misma edad que ellos y ¿ya estaban comprometidos?

-Tamao- la llamo Anna. Tamao por su parte se estremeció, nunca había escuchado a la rubia decir su nombre y este sonaba demasiado hermoso en los labios de Anna.

En eso llegaron Pilika y Horo Horo que se colocaron detrás de Tamao. Ambos tenían intenciones de saludarlos pero se detuvieron al escuchar lo que Anna le decía.

-has de saber a que hemos venido –la miro directamente a los ojos.

-y-yo – contesto Tamao.

-Por favor señorita Tamao, permítanos entrenar bajo su tutela- le dijo Ryu mientras la tomaba de las manos y sus ojos eran sustituidos por corazones. Tamao se sintió acosada ante este movimiento, no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de reacciones y el tener a Ryu así de cercas le provoco miedo.

Una piedra salió volando pegándole en la nuca a Ryu, desmayándolo.

-¡no te pases de listo!- grito Ren enfadado. Dos venas se habían saltado en su frente.

Tamao miraba la escena algo sorprendida, por un momento se había sentido asustada del joven Ryu pero Ren se había encargado de que ese miedo se fuera.

Bajo la mirada sonrojada.

Entonces se percato de que el joven Yoh la estaba viendo atentamente, así que subió la vista un poco desconcertada y entonces lo entendió.

El templo se había construido a las faltas de la montaña, esta montaña era reconocida como la montaña sagrada ya que poseía un poder purificador sumamente grande. Shamanes de todo el mundo llegaban a esta montaña con la esperanza de escalarla, ya que el shaman que lograba llegar a la punta de la montaña y regresar con vida era bendecido con el aumento de su poder espiritual.

Muchos shamanes a lo largo de los años habían venido a esta montaña con las intenciones de lograr este cometido pero más de la mitad de ellos habían fallado, el precio por haber fallado era la muerte.

La montaña cobra la vida de las personas que no son capaces de mantenerse en ella por lo que a lo largo de los años se crearon distintas pruebas que se aplican a los shamanes que quieren subir a la montaña, los que logran pasarlas se les da el camino libre a la montaña y los que no son regresados con las manos vacías.

-Tamao nos daría mucho gusto si tu nos dieras tu consentimiento para ir a la montaña sagrada- Le dijo Yoh- sabemos que solo tú, la sacerdotisa de este lugar puede darnos tal permiso y también estamos consientes de que primero hay pruebas que debemos superar.

Tamao guardo silencio por unos momentos para después contestarle.

-lo siento pero no puedo acceder a su petición- todos miraron la cara de Tamao que se encontraba viendo el suelo en ese momento.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Ryu que volvía a la normalidad- hemos hecho todo el viaje hasta aquí para regresarnos sin haberlo intentado.

-no puedo cargar con sus vidas-respondió de forma firme- aun y cuando yo les llegase a poner las pruebas y ustedes lograsen pasarlas no les garantiza que podrán llegar a la montaña no perdona –Siguió hablando Tamao- y si entran en su territorio sin estar preparados tomara sus vidas. Como ustedes debieron de haberse dado cuenta ya, la montaña es como un imán de espíritus, hay millones de ellos reunidos en ella, todos perdieron su forma espiritual y se formaron uno con la naturaleza de esta, son uno mismo con la montaña, y el hecho de que ustedes como shamanes, que perciben estas energías, pisen ese territorio... Ustedes podrían…-titubeo por un momento- podrían ser absorbidos por el magnetismo de la montaña, perderían su vida y su alma al fusionarse con ella.

Todos miraron a Tamao, lagrimas se habían formado en sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Sin embargo tú eres libre de ir y venir en la montaña ¿verdad?- le pregunto Ren que hasta ese momento había estado callado- y también eres tú la encargada de suprimir el poder de la montaña de tal forma de que esta no dañe las almas de los humanos ¿no es así?, es por eso que no debes de abandonar el templo, porque si lo haces la montaña tragaría a todas las almas humanas del valle- esto último lo dijo como afirmación no como pregunta.

Tamao había levantado la vista y miraba sorprendida al joven Ren. El había sido capaz de darse cuenta de eso.

Estas personas no eran shamanes normales.

-Está en tu naturaleza ser como eres y la montaña te reconoce de esta forma. Tú podrías entrenarnos y enseñarnos lo que tenemos que saber para poder ser capaces de cruzar la montaña-le dijo Yoh, haciéndole segunda Ren.

-no lo entienden- le contesto Tamao-no es algo que se enseñe y se aprenda. Se trata de la montaña en sí, ella es como un gran espíritu. Un espíritu sagrado que a lo largo de los años se ha fusionado con demás espíritus formando lo que es ahora. La montaña impone su voluntad. Si ustedes llegasen a pisar su tierra se darán cuenta del poder de atracción que ejerce sobre sus almas, ustedes al estar en ella querrán se parte de ella y sin remediarlo se convertirán en parte de ella.

- eso obvio que eso no pasara- dijo Anna- Ya que Yoh se convertirá en mi futuro esposo y en el Shaman más fuerte del mundo, una prueba como esta será pan comido- se puso de pie y con las manos en la cintura le hablo a Tamao.

- Lo siento señorita Anna pero no cambiare de opinión, si ustedes aprecian sus vidas se mantendrán alejados de la montaña- dijo antes de salir de ese lugar.

Horo Horo y Pilika fueron detrás de ella.

-¿está bien que los dejes así? - le pregunto Horo Horo- Ellos podrían subir de todas formas a la montaña.

-¿Tamao?-le hablo Pilika al percatarse de que ella no contestaba y seguía sin hacerlo pues su vista esta fija en el frente.

-necesito un tiempo a solas-dijo para después cambiar de dirección y dirigirse hacia la cascada. Estando en esta se sentó en una pequeña isla de roca que se encontraba en el centro de la cascada y comenzó a meditar.

El día pasó tranquilamente, al parecer los Shamanes no pensaban en violar las reglas que Tamao había impuesto y se mantuvieron alejados de las entradas a la montaña.

Tamao se la paso meditando todo el día, pensando en la solución correcta a ese problema. De lo que estaba segura era de que no dejaría que ellos subieran a la montaña, no se permitiría cometer ese error, la montaña antes de ser una salvación era un peligro. Su sola existencia corrompía el equilibrio del valle. Era por eso que ella se había visto obligada a sostener una barrera que mantenía el poder de la montaña en esta misma, para que no bajara al valle y tomara las almas humanas.

Por sobre los parpados cerrados pudo percatarse de la poca luz que tenía. Abrió los ojos asustada encontrándose con lo que temía. Había llegado la noche y ella seguía sentada en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición desde hacía horas.

Se levanto torpemente sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido, después de todo se había pasado toda la tarde en una misma posición.

Entonces su estomago gruño, tenía mucha hambre, si no mal recordaba no había comido en todo el día y en este momento su estomago le pedía comida.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al comedor. De seguro y a estas horas la cena ya debería de estar preparada.

Siguió caminando hasta entrar en los pasillos del templo para luego tomar el de su derecha e introducirse en la última puerta de este pasillo.

El comedor, como siempre, estaba lleno de gente que comía alegremente.

Tamao se acerco a la barra, tomo uno de los lonches que había sobre esta y comenzó a devorarlo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Tamao ya había comido dos lonches y se encontraba satisfecha.

Miro a su alrededor percatándose de que ni siquiera se había detenido en buscar una mesa, pues se había comido los lonches de pie en ese lugar.

-Sacerdotisa – un hombre mayor la llamaba, Tamao se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Joseph el Hombre que había sido mordido por una serpiente un día antes- que gusto que ya se sienta mejor- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Llevaba una venda que cubría su mano izquierda, la hinchazón de esta había bajado a tal grado de que ya esta había recuperado su forma original.

-¿Cómo se siente?- le pregunto Tamao al hombre.

-Mucho mejor y ¿usted sacerdotisa?, debo decir que luce mucho mejor que el día de ayer- le sonrió.

-Usted también luce mejor que el día de ayer -Tamao devolvió la sonrisa.

Los rieron por unos minutos más disfrutando de su compañía.

-Sacerdotisa el día de mañana me regreso a mi casa- le dijo, había un dejo de tristeza en su voz- pero antes de irme quería escuchar su melodiosa voz, cantándome.

Tamao se sorprendió por las palabras del hombre, él le estaba pidiendo que cantara.

-¿quiere que cante?- Tamao se mostros incrédula.

- si no es mucha molestia me encantaría- le contesto el hombre.

Las personas que estaban cercas de ellos alcanzaron a escuchar esto y se aremolinaron alrededor de Tamao.

-¿la sacerdotisa va a cantar?

-que bien por fin podre escuchar su melodiosa voz.

-es un honor el poder escuchar tan hermosa voz.

-la sacerdotisa va a cantar, nos deleitara con su voz.

Los comentarios siguieron y en el minuto siguiente todos en el comedor esperaban con ansias la voz de Tamao.

El hombre se acerco a Tamao, le tendió una de sus manos y la guio a el lado este del comedor, este daba hacia la luna, que se distinguía por entre los vitrales del comedor.

A los pies de la pared este había una Tarima lo suficientemente alta como para que todos en el comedor la vieran. El hombre la guio hasta ese lugar ayudándole a subir.

Al estar sobre la tarima miro a todas las personas, ellos esperaban pacientemente a que ella cantara, así que cerró los ojos y dejándose llevar por la paz que todas esas personas le hacían sentir comenzó a cantar.

_Yao wang zhe ni bei ying  
You gu dan tai cang bai_

Su voz comenzó lentamente a inundar al comedor.

Sintió como sus músculos se relajaban y presa de su propia paz comenzó a divagar.

Justo antes pudo sentir como su energía se elevaba y tomaba forma a su alrededor.

_Wo duo me xiang pei zhe ni_

_Zou guo ren shan ren hai_

Se vio a sí misma en la cima de la montaña, disfrutando de la naturaleza y de sensación de pureza del lugar.

Vislumbro el inicio de la cascada, que reflejaba la luz de luna en todas direcciones como un diamante.

_II-Dang tian kong bian hui bai_

_Ni de you shang peng pai_

_Wo duo me xiang zou jin ni_

_Jin suo de xin hai_

_Wo yi zhi dou zai ni shen hou deng dai_

_Deng ni you yi tian hui guo tou kan wo_

_Wo de xiao song gei ni xi wang ni kuai le_

Se coloco enfrente de la cascada deleitando su vista con la más hermosa de las imágenes que la naturaleza podía darle.

Entonces vio al agua gargajear, burbujas de aire se formaron en la superficie del agua, como si esta estuviese hirviendo.

_Ni de nan guo dou gei wo_

_Guan yu ni de yi qie wo dou_

_hao hao shou cang zhe_

_Wo yi zhi dou zai ni shen hou deng dai _

_Deng ni you yi tian neng gan jue dao wo_

Se acerco al agua preocupada por la estabilidad de esta pero en el momento en que hubo quedado lo suficientemente cercas como para tocarla el agua de la cascada salió disparada hacia arriba.

Entonces todo se volvió un caos: la imagen de la cascada fue sustituida rápidamente por la imagen de 4 cuerpos inertes en el piso, uno de ellos tenía el cabello castaño, el otro negro, el tercero tenía el color de cabello azul claro y el último tenía el color de cabello violáceo. Estos cuerpos estaban rodeados de charcos de sangre y lucían muy mal heridos, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos y sin rastro de vida.

A unos pasos de distancia de estos cuerpos se encontraba un hombre que se carcajeaba, complacido con su trabajo. Este hombre no era cualquier hombre, sino que era el hombre que los había atacado en pasadas ocasiones. Fue el hombre que ataco a Ren y lo enveneno, y era el mismo hombre que había atacado de la misma forma al joven Yoh.

Entonces el hombre dejo de carcajearse y comenzó a caminar en dirección de Tamao.

-Ahora preciosa, es tu turno- había dicho al hombre. Pero su voz había sonado de alguna forma sorda, distorsionada y opacada. Como si intentaras escuchar algo bajo el agua.

Abrió los ojos desesperada por que todo eso fuese solo un sueño, y como si dios mismo se lo hubiese concedido, despertó.

Estaba en los brazos de Horo Horo, quien la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Tamao, estas bien?- pregunto en cuanto noto que ella regresaba en sí.

Tamao asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Se sentía desconcertada y algo mareada. Eso era lo que siempre pasaba cada que tenía una visión. Aunque la visión de esta vez no era algo que debiese ignorarse.

-¿Qué es lo que le paso?- pregunto Manta preocupado, se encontraba parado a un lado de Yoh- de repente dejo de cantar, sin mencionar que, sus ojos y cabellos cambiaron de color, por un momento estos se volvieron de color plateado.

-Ella tuvo una visión- Dijo Anna secamente.

-¿Una visión?, ¿Señorita Anna usted está diciendo que además de ser una sacerdotisa es una adivinadora?–Pregunto Ryu

-Eso fue lo que dije- le contesto Anna.

Todas las miradas se colocaron sobre Tamao en ese momento.

-¿Tamao que viste?- le pregunto Pilika, preocupada por la reacción que había tenido al despertar.

A su alrededor se encontraban los shamanes. Miro cada uno de los rostros y entonces comprendió.

Eso era una señal.

-los entrenare- les dijo- me asegurare de que puedan llegar a la cima de la montaña-miro a Yoh y Ren a los ojos. Los de Yoh mostraban sorpresa y los de Ren escrutaban el rostro de Tamao con detenimiento.

* * *

_Por fin el capitulo 5!_

_Lamento mucho la tardanza, prometí subir un cap. por semana y termine brincándome dos semanas en su totalidad._

_La verdad que en las semanas pasadas no traía cabeza para escribir nada ya que estuve presentando en la facultad. Esta semana termine apenas. Tenía planeado subir tres capítulos de un tirón pero muy apenas y pude terminar este, aunque procuren checar en el transcurso de la semana que viene tal vez y les deje una sorpresa :P _

_Pues espero y me disculpen de verdad aun y cuando intente escribir algo las semanas pasadas me fue imposible escribir algo decente, cada cosa que escribía terminaba borrándola quedándome en ceros de nuevo :S_

_Espero y les haya gustado este cap. de verdad me costó demasiado hacerlo así que disfrútenlo :D _

_Y pues por ultimo quiero agradecer a sus comentarios, enserio chicas sin sus comentarios este fic se quedaría tal y como está, sin final, así que continúen alentándome con sus comentarios_

_¡Gracias a todos los que leen el fic y por sobre todo gracias a las que dejan Reviews!_

_See ya next week!, bye bye!_

_P.D:__ Dejen reviews PLIIS!_

_**~ T3nh¡ n0 A¡ ~**_


	6. Comenzando a entrenar

**~/~Encuentros Inesperados~/~**

**Capitulo 6: Comenzado a entrenar**

A su alrededor se encontraban los shamanes. Miro cada uno de los rostros y entonces comprendió.

Eso era una señal.

-los entrenare- dijo Tamao. Grandes lagrimas caían pos sus mejillas mientras temblaba de sobremanera- me asegurare de que puedan llegar a la cima de la montaña-miro a Yoh y Ren a los ojos. Los de Yoh mostraban sorpresa y los de Ren escrutaban el rostro de Tamao.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?- Pilika le pregunto.

-he decidido que voy a entrenarlos. Los quiero mañana a primera hora en el patio- dijo secamente. Parecía ignorar a Pilika.

Pilika al percatarse de que Tamao la estaba ignorando se sorprendió, ya que esta era la primera vez que Tamao hacía eso con ella. Lo que la hizo pensar que la vicion que Tamao había tenido no era "normal".

Soltó los hombros de Tamao mostrando una cara de preocupación.

Tamao al notarlo le dedico una morada de soslayo que Pilika interpreto como" después hablamos".

-sacerdotisa, ¿se encuentra usted bien?- una de las mujeres que había estado escuchando la canción de Tamao se acerco a ella preocupada.

-s-si no se preocupe-intento mantenerse firme y dejar de temblar, pero la imagen de todos esos jóvenes muertos regresaba provocándole escalofríos.

-nos vemos mañana- Lentamente comenzó a salir del comedor.

Al estar caminando por el pasillo totalmente sola la visión regreso a su mente. Atacándola como si la estuviera reviendo. Siendo, como quien lo diría, transportándola de ese lugar hacia el mismísimo lugar en que la visión había ocurrido.

Sentía todos sus sentidos alerta. Podía oler el pasto húmedo bajo sus pies, el viendo helado contra su piel, la sensación de terror y dolor que se encontraba aferrada a cada una de sus celulas y le advertía que saliera del lugar.

Comenzó a hiperventilar y el sudor de su frente caía por su rostro mezclándose con sus lágrimas.

No quería bajar la vista.

No quería hacerlo y encontrarse con los cuerpos inertes de los 4 jóvenes.

En cambio levanto la vista al cielo, encontrándose con una luna llena. Se estremeció de nuevo, esta luna no era normal, ya que esta luna que su visión le mostraba tenía un color rojizo-anaranjado, como si la hubiesen pintado con sangre.

Por más que lo intento no pudo retener mas el momento y fue entonces cuando bajo la mirada, encontrándose con los cadáveres de los 4 muchachos.

Al mirarlos su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de miedo. No quería verlos, no quería que ellos estuviesen muertos, no quería mirarlos en ese estado.

Su mirada intentaba enfocar cada uno de los cuerpos, posándose sobre la mirada del joven de cabellos violáceos. El se encontraba muy cercas de ella, a solo unos pasos de distancia. Sus ojos sin vida miraban el cielo y su rostro de alguna forma se había quedado trabado en una mueca de dolor.

Sintió su garganta arder, no quería verlo, no quería hacerlo. No podía estar muerto, el no, por favor dios ¡el NO¡

-¡REACCIONA!-alguien la había agitado toscamente y la jaloneaba en ese momento estrujándola.

Tamao pestaño sintiéndose desconcertada. Miro a su alrededor tratando de enfocar el lugar en el que se encontraba.

El reconocimiento la invadió, se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del templo.

Esto siempre pasaba cuando ella tenía una visión. Ella solía perderse en el recuerdo de esta desconectarse de la realidad. Subió sus manos a su pecho, aplastándolas contra este asustada.

Había un joven parado enfrente de ella. Pero no era cualquier joven ya que ese joven era Ren.

Los brazos de Ren se encontraban sobre los hombros de Tamao, el había sido la persona que la había despertado de la pesadilla que sostenía despierta.

Los ojos de Ren mostraban preocupación. Algo que distrajo a Tamao lo suficiente como para olvidar lo que hacía solo unos momentos había estado pensando. Ren nunca mostraba emociones y mucho menos algo como preocupación.

Tamao sintió cosquillas en su cuello, lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y terminaban en su cuello, al parecer seguía llorando. Y para Ren esto no paso desapercibido.

Con su mano derecha Ren toco la mejilla de Tamao, secándola.

En las manos de Ren la piel de Tamao se sentía suave y provocaba que Ren desease tocarla con más libertad.

Tamao abrio los ojos sorprendida. De esta forma el tacto de Ren sobre su piel parecía, gracias a la forma tan delicada de tocarla, una caricia. Era como si Ren tuviese miedo de tocarla de una forma agresiva, miedo a lastimarla.

Ella levanto la vista, encontrándose con el rostro de él. El la miraba intensamente y fue en ese momento en que se pudo percatar de lo guapo que el muchacho era: su barbilla era imponente y delgada; sus ojos eran grandes y calculadores; sus pestañas le daban a estos el aspecto de estar maquillados aun y cuando el no lo estuviese; sus cejas eran varoniles; su nariz era larga y puntiaguda; sus pómulos eran grandes y daban la impresión de ser suaves al tacto; sus labios lucían….

Tamao se mordió el labio inferior en un acto reflejo. Deseaba probar los labios de aquel misterioso muchacho.

Ren que había estado observando a Tamao se percato de este último movimiento en ella, el lo interpreto como un acto "provocador"

Ella lo estaba provocando y parecía no darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Ren la había observado cuando ella se encargaba de memorizar su rostro y fue por esto que pudo darse cuenta de la reacción en ella mientras miraba sus propios labios.

No podía contenerse más. Deseaba besarla.

Deseaba tomar con agresividad sus labios virginales, deseaba mordisquearlos, saborearlos y tomarlos como suyos.

El acerco su rostro al de ella, mientras que ella él ver esto se tenso, pero no lo aparto, ya que ella también deseaba besar a Ren.

En un intento por reducir el espacio entre ambos Tamao comenzó a acercarse a el.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Sus mejillas se colorearos y su respiración disminuyo en un intento por acelerar el beso.

Ella sentía el aliento de el sobre su rostro, tibio y limpio. Abrió un poco la boca aspirando el aliento de Ren, saboreándolo.

Ren se percato de este último movimiento, podía sentir el deseo de ella sobre él, aunque en un movimiento rápido elimino la poca distancia que quedaba entre ambos besando a Tamao.

Tamao recibió el beso de Ren con uno exhalación. Este comenzó tranquilo, ya que ellos solo mantenían sus labios sobre los de la otra persona.

Ren deseoso de mas intensifico el beso, logrando separar los labios de Tamao.

Tamao gimió al sentir esto último y Ren aprovecho esto para acorralarla contra la pared, colocándola entre esta y su cuerpo.

Ella podía sentirlo muy cercas de ella, podía sentir los músculos de su cuerpo sobre su pecho.

Ren comenzó a mover sus labios maestramente contra los de Tamao, mordisqueando los de esta.

El corazón de Tamao latía muy rápidamente y su respiración se intensifico, ya que sus pulmones parecían no se capaces de darle el aire necesario. Aunque ella no deseaba cualquier aire, ella deseaba saborear de nuevo el aire que salía de la boca de Ren.

Deseosa de más subió sus manos el cuello de Ren, eliminando por completo la distancia entre ellos.

Ren la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola a sí.

Entonces Tamao comenzó a marearse. La falta de aire la abrumo y sintió sus rodillas ceder.

Ren la sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo.

-ah…-Tamao se recargo en el hombre de él totalmente débil.

Ren bufo divertido. El beso había sido demasiado para ella. La tomo en brazos, como de costumbre, y se dirigió al cuarto de ella.

Ren se sentía victorioso y satisfecho. El beso había sido totalmente de su agrado.

En ese momento Tamao se encontraba aturdida y desconcertada. Todo había pasado tan rápidamente que aún era incapaz de asimilarlo.

Ren llego a la habitación de Tamao y la recostó en la cama.

Al momento de salir del cuarto sintió como jalaban de su camisa. Se volteo topándose con el rostro sonrojado de Tamao, su mano había tomado su camisa, reteniéndolo.

En ese momento sus ojos eran dulces y grandes. Su cabello rosado caía suelto sobre la almohada de su cama. Sus labios se encontraban rojos y un poco hinchados a causa del beso anterior.

Al verla Ren sintió la necesidad de volverla a besar y esta se apodero rápidamente de él. Ren de un zarpazo alojo la mano de Tamao sobre su camisa para después dirigirse a la esquina más alejada de la cama de Tamao y sentarse en el suelo. Intentando, con esto, recuperar su control.

Ese momento viéndola tendida sobre su cama, con el cabello desparramado en esta y con ese rostro y ese cuerpo tan provocadores…

Si ella no le hubiese pedido que se quedase él se hubiese marchado de aquel lugar, para así tratar de no recuperar su control, pero en cambio permaneció sentado en aquella esquina.

Cerro los ojos y trato de respirar pausadamente.

Entonces sintió un peso sobre su hombro derecho. Tamao se había recostado en su hombro y se aferraba a su brazo con fuerza.

-l-lo sien-to – dijo totalmente avergonzada- no quiero… volver a ver…

Ren desvió su mirada de ella.

No quería perder su control, no quería estar allí, ella era… ella era…

Todo su cuerpo quería tocarla, besarla, acariciarla.

Subió su mano izquierda a su cien exasperado.

Estando de esa forma era demasiado fácil para el perder el control.

Eso no podía ser cierto. El era Ren Tao y el como un descendiente de la familia Tao había sido entrenado para contener sus emociones, incluso el odio. Era por esa misma razón por laque Ren Tao no debía de perder el control en ese momento.

El nunca se había sentido de esta forma, y mucho menos por una mujer. Pero ella era… diferente… ella era pura, amorosa, dulce…

Toco el cabello rosado de ella acariciándola. Ella al sentir tal tacto levanto el rostro hacía el de él, encontrándose sus miradas en el camino.

Ren entonces se levanto de golpe asustando a Tamao en el acto. No podía permanecer mas tiempo en ese lugar, no con ella allí.

-…¿Joven Ren? – le pregunto Tamao preocupada.

-tengo que salir- dijo fríamente de espaldas a ella para después salir de la habitación dejando a Tamao sola.

Tamao se quedo unos cuantos minutos más sentada en aquel lugar, mirando la puerta.

De pronto la imagen de aquel claro junto con la luz de la luna rojiza la ataco de nuevo. Llego a su mente como un trueno, tiñéndolo todo de dolor y sangre.

Cada una de sus células reacciono ante esto.

-"no quiero verla, no quiero verla, no quiero verla"- se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

Paso sus manos por su cabeza, intentando, inútilmente, de detener las imagenes, pero estas no desaparecían.

Se levanto del suelo de un tiron y salió del cuarto a trompicones.

Corrió por los pasillos asustada. No quería estar sola, no en este momento, en que las imágenes la atacaban de esa manera.

Se detuvo al quedar frente a una puerta. Ella conocía muy bien esta puerta casi tanto como la suya.

Entro al cuarto sin siquiera haber tocado.

-¿Pilika?-llamo a su mejor amiga. El cuarto estaba a oscuras y esto no permitía que viera nada en su interior.

Había una puerta que quedaba al costado oeste del cuarto. Esta se abrió dejando ver a una joven de cabellos celestes envuelta en una toalla.

-¿Tamao? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Tamao contuvo las lagrimas unos segundos más y después corrió a los brazos de su amiga, sollozando-¿Tamao, que sucedió?

Tamao no pudo contestar no en el estado en que se encontraba asique siguió llorando en los brazos de Pilika por unos minutos más.

Se sentía tan bien junto a ella.

Su cabello húmedo olía a menta y su piel blanca olía a jabón de flores.

-Ya paso tranquila, tranquila- le decía mientras le sobaba la cabeza a Tamao en un intento por reconfortarla.

Después de unos minutos de lágrimas derramadas por Tamao ambas se miraron y de la nada comenzaron a carcajearse.

-jajajaja lo siento Pilika ni siquiera deje que terminaras de cambiarte- decía entre risas.

Pilika solo respondió con una afirmación. Se levanto tomo un cambio de ropa, entro al cuarto de baño por donde había salido y se cambio. Después de unos minutos ya se encontraba sentada de nuevo a lado de Tamao.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Pregunto Pilika sin más preámbulos.

Tamao dudo por unos segundos y después comenzó a contarle su visión a Pilika, evadiendo detalles. Tampoco quiso decirle que su hermano Horo Horo había sido parte de esta, se limito a contarle el punto principal.

-Ya veo porque decidiste entrenarlos- Pilika logro decir después de una pausa. Mostraba una sonrisa forzada mientras miraba a Tamao.

-No voy a rendirme, no sé cuando sucederá lo que vi, pero, tengo que volverlos fuertes, lo suficiente como para que puedan defenderse- dijo con seguridad, más de la que sentía.

Pilika la miro sorprendida, había dejado de ver a su amiga por solo unos cuantos días y ella ya se había convertido en toda una mujer madura y responsable.

Mientras la miraba pudo percatarse de que algo en el rostro de su amiga había cambiado, intento concentrarse y encontrar ese "algo" pero por más que pudo no logro encontrarlo.

-Oye Pilika- Tamao se mostro tímida.

-¿Qué sucede Tamao?- la miro y se dio cuenta de lo que su amiga intentaba decirle- ¡claro que puedes dormir conmigo!-soltó de repente sorprendiendo a Tamao.

Tamao sonrió complacida, Pilika la conocía muy bien.

Las dos se acomodaron en la cama de Pilika y durmieron juntas.

Después de esto Tamao no volvió a ver de nuevo esa visión ni el joven de los ojos dorados se apareció en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

La noche paso y con ello llego la mañana.

Todos se encontraban sentados en el pasto del patio del templo.

El sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte alumbrando con sus débiles rayos le templo.

Todos platicaban amenamente, bueno, todos excepto Anna que se mostraba fría e inescrutable sentada sobre una roca que quedaba alado de un árbol que al mismo tiempo le daba respaldo.

En eso la conversación se vio interrumpida. Tamao había llegado.

Tamao mostraba unas ropas distintas de las que solía utilizar. Llevaba unos pesqueros de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes pegada al cuerpo de color lila, esta hacia juego con sus ojos.

Ren no pudo evitar lanzar una leve exclamación de sorpresa que no logro pasar desapercibida por Yoh y Anna.

A los ojos de Ren, esa mujer lucia hermosa, y si antes lo provocaba ahora lo alentaba.

Desvió la mirada de ella, no debía verla o perdería su concentración.

En el momento en que despego su mirada de Tamao pudo ver la cara de Yoh, el se encontraba viéndolo y le sonreía.

-Bu-buenos días- dijo Tamao débilmente, estaba apenada, todos los ojos se encontraban posados sobre ella, todos excepto esos ojos dorados que ella tanto adoraba.

Bajo la mirada con tristesa sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Desde la noche anterior que no pensaba en Ren y ahora que lo veía el parecía ignorarla. Es que ¿no había sido nada ese beso para él? Para ella esa beso había sido demasiado, había sido su primer beso. Se permito sacarlo de su mente la noche anterior, pero hoy apenas y se levanto y lo primero que vino a su mente fue el joven Ren.

-¿Tamao?-Pilika le había dado un codazo despertándola de su trance.

-¿eh?- respondió Tamao. Pilika la miraba como si esperara que dijera algo.

Ella le hizo señas con las manos incitándola a que terminara de hablar.

Tamao en ese momento recordó porque estaba en ese lugar y lo que iba a decir.

-a sí, lo siento- pensó un momento mas y luego les dijo- ¿podrían colocarse en una línea enfrente de mí?

Todos obedecieron a Tamao, o más bien Yoh, Ryu, Horo Horo y Ren lo hicieron. Quedando Yoh enfrente de ella.

-bien empecemos- dijo alegremente mientras miraba la cara llena de tranquilidad de Yoh.

* * *

_Les dije que les daría una sorpresa :P_

_Asique hoy les subo este capítulo._

_Me he dado cuenta que los fics de esta pareja están algo abandonados y no sé qué hacer para cambiar esto :S tal vez la publique en el facebook o algo xD_

_De verdad lamento no haber subido los capítulos las semanas pasadas, afecto el fic pues solo he recibido un Review de el cap 5, pensé que tendría más pero no fue así. _

_Agradezco un chorratal el comentario de Stellar BS el ¡beso que querías llego! Intente hacerlo lo más apasionado que pude espero y te haya gustado y a todos los demás también! xD cuéntenme ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debería hacer uno más fuerte? Jaja xD_

_Y pues muchas gracias a los que leen el fic y a los que dejan Reviews, por ustedes sigo aquí ;D_

_Y pues por ultimo:_

_!Dejen reviews PLIIS!_

**~ T3nh¡ n0 A¡ ~**


	7. Primera Prueba

**~/~Encuentros Inesperados~/~**

**Capitulo 7: Primera Prueba**

- ¿podrían colocarse en una línea enfrente de mí?- pregunto Tamao.

Todos obedecieron a Tamao, o más bien Yoh, Ryu, Horo Horo y Ren lo hicieron. Quedando Yoh enfrente de ella.

-bien empecemos- dijo alegremente mientras miraba la cara llena de tranquilidad de Yoh.

- como ustedes saben hay dos pruebas aquí-comenzó a halar Tamao - estas son las mismas que mi familia aplicaba a los shamanes que pedía su ayuda, mas sin embargo a los largo de los años se comprobó que de un 50% de los shamanes que pasaban estas pruebas solo el 2% sobrevivía en la montaña, por lo que después de las investigaciones se cerró el paso a la misma. Solo los elegidos por la montaña, las personas de corazones puros y sinceros son los capases de entrar en ella y sobrevivir en ella. Como la única sacerdotisa que ha sido capaz de vivir en la montaña por más de un año haré lo que esté en mis manos para purificar sus cuerpos y almas a tal grado de que sean capaces de mantenerse en la montaña.- su rostro mostraba concentración y determinación.

Todos escuchaban atentos a lo que Tamao les decía, incluso Anna mostraba interés.

-como shamanes ustedes deben de tener un espíritu acompañante y debieron de haberse percatado de que desde que ustedes llegaron a este lugar ellos desaparecieron, por lo que la primera parte de la prueba consiste en que ustedes llamen a su espíritu acompañante – Ryu miraba a Tamao con sorpresa, el no había sido capaz de percatarse que su espíritu acompañante, Tocaguero, no estaba. Mientras que Yoh, Ren y Horo Horo parecían del todo consientes de la situación.

-¿solo tenemos que llamarlos? - Ruy quiso hacerse el interesante- que sensillo, bien ¡yo quiero ser el primero en intentarlo!- había dado un paso al frente- Tocaguero ven en este instante- dijo con aires de superioridad.

Un par de minutos paso en los que nada sucedió, Tocaguero no había aparecido.

-¿Tocaguero? – pregunto Ryu a la nada preocupado.

-estúpido- bufo Horo Horo divertido.

-¿a quién crees que le dices estúpido puerco spin azul!- le grito a Horo horo.

Horo horo estaba a punto de contestarle a Ryu pero Tamao lo interrumpió.

-en este lugar el llamar a tu espíritu no es lo mismo – miraba a Ryu a los ojos con intensidad- en la montaña hay un tipo de atracción. Todos los espíritus de alrededor tienden a venir aquí y unirse a ella, incluso los espíritus que se encuentran vivos, en cuerpos humanos, es por eso que la familia Tamamura se encargo de crear una barrera, que consiste en impedir que las almas humanas salgan de sus cuerpo y se unan a la montaña, también mantiene alejados a los espíritus normales, por lo que llamarlos a este lugar significa en crear una contra-barrera sobre estos que los mantenga lejos de la influencia de la montaña y lejos de la misma barrera que sostengo.

Ryu miro a Tamao atónito.

-les mostrare como hacerlo- les dijo tranquilamente- Conchi, Ponchi- pronuncio sus nombres en apenas un susurro.

Los shamanes pudieron percatarse de la energía que ella había reunido y la forma en la que esta la uso, formando una especia de cuerda, invisible a sus ojos, que busco a los dos espíritus hasta encontrarlos. A lo lejos pudieron sentir la presencia de los dos espíritus, percatándose de la forma en la que la energía de Tamao se transformo a la hora de que estos estuvieron lo bastante cercas de la montaña, esta energía se formo alrededor de los espíritus en una especie de escudo y después entro en ellos. A los pocos segundos los dos espíritus aparecieron a los costados de ella.

Todos tenían su completa atención sobre Tamao y la energía de ella dentro de los espíritus.

-¡TAMAO! ¿Cómo te atreviste a abandonarnos en el valle?- le gritaron Conchi y Ponchi al mismo tiempo. Tamao dio un paso atrás instintivamente.

-yo…- intento decir algo pero fue interrumpida.

-¡nos dejaste solos allá abajo después de que te salvamos!- le dijo Ponchi ofendido.

-¡si!, bueno por lo menos ese chiquillo no está aquí- Conchi se cruzo sus brazos y miro al cielo.

-¿a quién le dices chiquillo?- Ren había saltado ante solo la mención de esa palabra, sabía que se referían a él. Una venita saltaba en su frente.

-¡mira Conchi pero su él está aquí!- grito indignado

-¿pero que está haciendo un bueno para nada aquí Tamao?- volvían a atacar a Tamao

-aa, yo… am…- de nuevo fue interrumpida.

-¿a quién llamaste bueno para nada?- otra venita había saltado.

- ¡a ti pues claro!, después de que nuestra hermosa Tamao tuvo que salvar a un bueno para nada como ti- le dijo Conchi sin miramientos.

-sí, nuestra Tamao tuvo que arriesgar su vida por alguien como él, que ni siquiera fue capaz de defenderse por si solo y cayó ante el embrujo de aquel hombre con facilidad. Y pensar que nuestra linda y delicada Tamao tuvo que defender a un hombre dicho y hecho.

-sí, cualquier persona pensaría que sería al revés, pero ya ves.

- supongo que no es del todo hombre ¿no crees?, después de todo nuestra Tamao lo salvo de las garras de aquel hombre.

Ren que se había estado enfadando a cada comentario que aquellos espíritus decían exploto.

-…escoria…., ahora mismo me las pagaran- su voz había sido más parecida a la voz de alguna aparición ya que hizo que se le erizara la piel a los que la escucharon.

Los dos espíritus al verlo flotaron y se escondieron detrás de Tamao.

-mira Tamao, este mal agradecido planea atacarnos aun y cuando lo salvar…- fue interrumpido ya que recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza que lo dejo aturdido y provoco que callera al suelo, inconsciente.

-¡Ponchi!-grito Conchi preocupado. Pero no por mucho tiempo ya que recibió su debido coscorrón por parte de Ren, quedando en el mismo estado que Ponchi.

Todos tenían una pequeña gotita en la frente.

-je je je- Tamao parecía nerviosa- por eso es porque no los había traído de vuelta- les dijo a los espíritus.

Saco de sus ropas un pequeño bote con una extraña mescla verdosa, les coloco a ambos espíritus parte de la mescla en sus moretones.

-bien ahora regresaran- dijo tranquilamente justo antes de que los espíritus desaparecieran.

Ren seguía enojado y en patio del templo se había formado una extraña atmosfera que solo Yoh fue capaz de romper.

-pero- dijo Yoh - me da la impresión de que no es todo lo que tendremos que hacer.

Tamao sonrió para después asentir felizmente.

-la primera prueba consiste en dos partes, la primera parte es llamar a sus espíritus, la segunda es lograr que ellos se queden en la montaña.

-bien quiero intentarlo- dijo Yoh tranquilamente. Dio un paso al frente colocándose enfrente de Tamao y dijo tranquilamente- Amidamaru.

El espíritu apareció detrás de él, envuelto en niebla.

-¡Amo Yoh!- grito el samurái mientras abrazaba a yoh

-¡Amidamaru!- el joven respondo abrazando a Amidamaru.

-snif, snif, lo extrañe amo Yoh

-yo también te extrañe Amidamaritu.

-¡bien!- sonrió Tamao complacida aun y cuando para ella era más que obvio que Yoh lo aria a la primera, su poder espiritual era demasiado y este también era muy fuerte-Horo Horo- el aludido volteo a verla- ¿podrías llamar a Coloro?-Preguntó Tamao. Ella estaba deseosa de ver a Coloro, hacia mucho que no lo hacía.

Horo Horo asintió.

-¿Coloro?, ven- había cerrado los ojos y parecía concentrarse.

El espíritu aludido apareció enfrente de Horo Horo flotando en el aire.

-Hola Coloro- saludo a su espíritu.

El espíritu respondió el saludo abrazando a su amo efusivamente-

-¡Coloro!- Pilika había saltado de su lugar y corría a abrazar a Coloro- ¡te extrañe!- dijo mientras lo estrujaba entre sus brazos.

Tamao miraba la escena con satisfacción, ella también había extrañado a Coloro, pero había extrañado mas esas escenas de hermandad entre los Usui.

Ella había crecido con ellos, eran como sus hermanos.

Después de unos abrazos entre los hermanos Usui, Coloro se acerco a Tamao y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tamao se sonrojo, pero acepto el beso.

-Hola- dijo Tamao tímidamente.

Al otro lado del patio Ren observaba cada movimiento que la peli rosada hacia.

Coloro regreso a los hombros de su amo y entonces Tamao se concentro en el pelinegro.

-Joven Ry…- fue interrumpida.

-¡Bason!- Ren había elevado la voz, llamando a su espíritu.

El espíritu apareció arrodillado a los pies de Ren.

-¿si señorito?- el general levanto la cabeza mirando primero a Ren y después a todas las personas a su alrededor.

Al ver a Yoh y Amidamaru abrazándose, él también deseaba abrazar de esa forma a Ren.

-señorito…- mostraba lagrimas en los ojos.

El espíritu salgo a abrazar a su amo, tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- él había detenido el abrazo de su espíritu de una patada.

-que malo es señorito- tenía el pie de Ren en su rostro y seguía llorando.

Ren bufo desesperado y desvió la mirada.

-no seas así Renito- yoh se había acercado a Ren y le palmeaba la espalda.

Una vena se marco en la frente de Ren.

-¡que no me llames así!- Ren le grito a Yoh.

-¿por qué no?- Yoh pareció ofendido- si te queda muy bien Renito.

-Cállate-Ren tomo a Yoh de la camisa y lo miraba intensamente.

Tamao que había estado observando la escena comenzó a reír.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella.

A los ojos de Ren, ella se veía realmente hermosa cuando reía.

Desvió la mirada de Tamao, sonrojado, encontrándose en el camino con la mirada de Yoh. Este lo veía con un deje de comprensión. Le palmeo la espalda para después colocarse a un lado de su prometida.

Yoh se había dado cuenta de la fricción entre él y Tamao, por eso había hecho eso, para eliminar esa tensión entre ellos.

Tamao intento controlar su rosa y limpiándose las lágrimas que esta había causado miro a Ryu.

Ryu mantenía la cabeza gacha y parecía algo triste.

Tamao se entristeció con solo verlo.

-Ryu, ahora que has visto a los demás llamar a sus espíritus, llama al tuyo- Ryu parecido deprimido, asique Tamao añadió- se que puedes hacerlo- mostro una sonrisa sincera llena de comprensión, que a Ryu la pareció hermosa.

A Ren se le revolvió el estomago de solo verla sonreírle a ese.

Ryu se sorprendió por lo dicho por Tamao. Regreso a la normalidad mostrado corazones en vez de ojos. A Ren le pareció de lo más desagradable verlo.

Cerró los ojos y trato de concentrarse. Encontró la energía de Tocaguero a unos kilómetros y entonces lo llamo.

-Tocaguero- solo pronuncio su nombre débilmente.

El espíritu sintió el poder de su amo y reacciono a el acercándose.

Entonces Ryu sintió la amenaza de la montaña sobre su espíritu y con un movimiento rápido lo protegió, de la misma forma que Tamao lo había hecho, con energía espiritual.

Todo paso en solo unos segundos y entonces el espíritu apareció enfrente de Ryu.

-¡Tocaguero!-grito Ryu.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas hacerme esperar?- le recrimino Tocaguero al solo verlo.

-ay ay ay, tu cállate, de seguro andabas acosando a los espíritus y humanos de tu alrededor.

-si, y ¡me interrumpiste!

Tamao miro alegre la escena y entonces sintió una variación en el poder de los espíritus y recordó.

-como ya les dije la segunda parte de la primera prueba consiste en que logren mantener-no pudo terminar porque automáticamente todos los espíritus desaparecieron, regresando al lugar en el que antes se encontraban- en la montaña- termino la frase anterior.

-no pensé que fuese tan difícil- Yoh se rascaba la cabeza tranquilamente.

Tamao lo miro con comprensión y continuo lo que les iba a decir.

- pero hay algo que no les he dicho- todos la miraron- ustedes deben de ser capaces de mantener a los espíritus en este lugar por 5 horas- todo la miraron sorprendidos, 5 horas era demasiado tiempo- después de pasar esas 5 horas ustedes podrán ser capaces de mantenerlos aquí cuanto tiempo gusten. Su cuerpo y su energía de alguna forma se acostumbrara a tener a sus espíritus aquí, y podrán hacerlo sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿5 horas?- pregunto Ryu.

- si ese es el limite, al cruzarlo, ustedes podrán mantener a sus espiritus con ustedes en todo momento.

Ren mostro una sonrisa de arrogancia.

-¡entonces empecemos! – dijo Horo Horo muy animado.

Todos tomaron posición de meditación y cerraron sus ojos.

-Amidamaru

-Bason

-Tocaguero

-Coloro

Los espíritus nombrados aparecieron en el lugar , mas sin embargo los jóvenes se mantuvieron con los ojos cerrados, concentrados.

Tamao los miraba entretenida. Sus ojos además de verlos físicamente podían ver el flujo de energía de cada uno de los jóvenes, la gente normal no podía hacer esto, ni siquiera los shamanes. Solo las sacerdotisas o monjes podían hacerlo.

Mirando el flujo de energía pudo percatarse de la cantidad de cada uno y del poder que ellos poseían. Por ejemplo. Yoh Asakura no parecía tener problemas y moldeaba sy energía sin problemas. Ren Tao parecía tomar esto más enserio que Yoh y guardaba su energía y l moldeaba de la misma forma que Yoh.

Tamao estaba segunda de que ellos no tardarían en completar las 5 horas predispuestas.

Horo Horo en cambio parecía batallar un poco más que Ren e Yoh, pero aprendía rápido y eso hacía que se igualara a Ren e Yoh.

De repente Tamao sintió el poder de Ryu ceder y su espíritu se quedo sin energía.

Ella pudo percatarse del momento exacto en que la barrera actuó sobre ese espíritu y expulsándolo del lugar.

Ryu pareció algo desanimado, pero siguió entrenando.

A los pocos minutos Anna se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió al templo.

-¿Anna a dónde vas?- le pregunto Manta, que se había mantenido serio hasta ese momento.

-esto es aburrido, entrare a ver la televisión- dijo sin más, para después entrar en el templo.

Manta le sonrio a Tamao y ella respondió la sonrisa.

Y de esta forma las horas pasaron y antes de que se diesen cuenta la noche los alcanzo.

Eran cercas de las 12:00 y Ryu y Horo Horo eran los primeros en terminar. Lucian realmente cansados. Ellos querían continuar el entrenamiento, pero Tamao se los negó rotundamente, logrando que ellos fueran a sus habitaciones a dormir.

Mientras tanto Yho y Ren permanecieron entrenando. Ambos llevaban horas de esa forma yoh acababa de completar su tercera hora mientras que Ren llevaba dos horas y media.

Yoh pareció perder la concentración y su espíritu desapareció.

Yoh se puso de pie perezosamente y camino hacia Tamao.

-Me voy a descansar- se estiro, le dio una palmada a Tamao en el hombro y salió del lugar en dirección a su respectivo cuarto.

Tamao se quedo en aquel lugar, esperando a Ren. Ella no podía abandonarlo sin mas, solo en aquel lugar.

Se quedo sentada, abrazando sus piernas mientras miraba a Ren.

De verdad que él era demasiado guapo. No importaba cuantas veces lo viera, porque cada que lo hacia se sorprendía de la belleza sobrenatural que el poseía.

Era la clase de persona que Tamao veía en las portadas de las revistas, la única diferencia eran los ojos. Los ojos de Ren eran fríos e inescrutables, pero al mismo tiempo miraban con demasiada intensidad y en de alguna forma que contradecía lo anterior con demasiado sentimiento.

Tamao siguió deleitándose del rostro de él. Aunque no solo su rostro era hermoso. Su cuerpo parecía haber sido moldeado. Tenía unos hombros anchos con brazos y un toroso musculosos, sus piernas eran largas y aunque también estaban musculosas estas mantenían su forma, todo esto se única con la hermosura de su rostro de alguna forma. Dándole el aspecto de ser un hombre misterioso y frio. Aunque Tamao sabía que la palabra "frio" no se le adecuaba del todo. Ya que ella podía ver más en el fondo de esos ojos y sabia que allí adentro había sentimientos, encerrados, pero los había, solo tendría que llegar a ellos.

Aprovecho el hecho de que el mantenía los ojos cerrados y lo miro con demasiada intensidad, memorizo cada rasgo de él.

Observaba el inicio del cabello de él cuando se percate de que el tenia los ojos abiertos y la miraba con extrañeza.

Entonces vio su energía flaquear, y Bason desapareció.

Ren la miraba extrañado, intentando encontrar la razón de porque ella lo había estado mirando con demasiada intensidad.

Tamao se sonrojo y bajo la mirada apenada. Había sido cachada con las manos en la masa.

Ren se puso de pie bruscamente a lo que Tamao se levanto de la misma forma un poco asustada.

El comenzó a caminar en dirección a Tamao deteniéndose enfrente de ella, demasiado cerca pensó Tamao, ya que podía sentir el calor proveniente del cuerpo de el.

El la miro a la cara, esperando a que ella le devolviera la mirada, pero, ella mantenía la mirada baja.

Se acerco mas a ella, sus cuerpos se rozaban, el lo hizo con la intención de que ella lo mirara a la cara.

Tamao dio un paso atrás y Ren respondió dando un paso más hacia ella, eliminando la distancia que ella había intentado crear.

-¿Por qué huyes de mi?- le dijo al oído a lo que ella asustada dio otro paso hacia atrás.

-yo no…- intento negarlo, pero en el momento en que lo decía daba otro pasa para atrás, topando con el tronco de un árbol. Ren aprovecho esto y la acorralo entre el árbol y su mismo cuerpo.

-¿a no?-Ren habia colocado su mano derecha sobre el tronco alado de la cabeza de Tamao

Ella sintió una especie de _**Déjà v**_**u** ante esto.

Se miraron a los ojos y Ren pudo ver temor, mezclado con algo de deseo e interés por el joven.

-no te are daño-le dijo mientras mantenía los ojos sobre los de ella- no te are nada que no quieras que te haga-Tamao pudo percatarse de que él hablaba sinceramente.

A Tamao tuvo una punzada de emoción que le hizo parecer que la frialdad del joven era solo una fachada y ese joven era un rio de emociones demasiado fuertes, como el cauce de un rio a tope de agua, desbordándose con agresividad.

Entonces sus ojos dejaron caer esta fachada, a Tamao se le erizo los vellos de la espalda. Los ojos del joven llameaban llenos de emociones. Ahora en vez de parecer fríos, parecían oro derretido, y llameaban sobre los ojos de Tamao.

-así que no tienes que huir de mi- estas últimas palabras provocaron otro estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Tamao, la voz de Ren también había cambiado, ahora era tan profunda, ronca y al mismo tiempo, de alguna forma, dulce.

Ren por su parte se sentía extraño, todo lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía en la marcha, ni siquiera pensaba antes de hacerlo. El ser de esta forma era algo totalmente nuevo para él. Pero el también tenía esos… ¿sentimientos?, no, no podía ser eso, esto era una equivocación. Pero el la deseaba, y no de la forma en la que había deseado a otras mujeres, no la deseaba de "forma física"(bueno si la deseaba de esa forma pero no de la misma forma que a las otras), la deseaba de alguna otra forma, una forma en la que hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente, y lo hacía querer que ella se fijara solamente en el, también se sentía de libre, ¿libre?, ¿Por qué se sentía libre?. Cualquier cosa que estuviese pasando con él lo cierto era que él deseaba a esa mujer y punto.

Dejo de mirarla para recercarse en el hombro de la joven, descansando su cabeza en la base del cuello de ella.

Estaba agotado. El estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio físico, pero no al ejercicio espiritual. Este entrenamiento pedía solamente energía espiritual y mental. Por lo que se encontraba realmente cansado.

Tamao subió una de sus manos y con ella acaricio el cabello de Ren. Este tenía una textura suave y era delgado.

Ren relaja cada musculo de su cuerpo y Tamao se percato del cambio en el cuerpo de él y antes siquiera de haberlo pensado comenzó a tararear, débil y suavemente consiguiendo que solo Ren la escuchara.

Ren separo sus manos del árbol y las coloco en la espalda y cintura de Tamao, abrazándola.

Ren la apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza provocando que ella perdiera el ritmo te la canción.

Entonces Tamao subió ambas manos al cuello de Ren, permitiendo que él la abrazara con más comodidad.

Jugó con el cabello de Ren, masajeándole la espalada en el proceso.

Después de haber estado en esta posición por unos cuantos minutos Ren se separo de ella lentamente.

Tamao lo miro a los ojos.

-tienes que descansar- le dijo a Ren. El se limito a separarse de ella, después tomo la mano de ella y la acompaño a su habitación, en donde le dejo recostada para después regresar a su habitación correspondiente.

Gracias a lo que acababa de suceder Tamao no sintió miedo. Confiaba en que si algo malo pasara, Ren estaría allí para ella, y con ese entrenamiento todo saldría bien y esa visión no se cumpliría, por lo que esa noche, por primera vez desde que regreso al templo, durmió tranquilamente.

* * *

_Holaa Holaa :D!_

_Lamento la tardanza, pero tuvo un bloqueo xD_

_Les tengo una mala noticia, a causa de las tareas finales y el hecho de que los exámenes se acercan subiré un cap por cada dos semanas o tres (dependiendo de cómo ande mi imaginación y que tan ocupada ande), a veces me tardo todo un día para solo crear unas 2 hojas del cap (normalmente lo hago de 8 mínimo) por lo que ya se imaginaran :S_

_También agradezco mucho a las personas que dejan revwei, _

_! ESTE CAP ES PARA USTEDES CHICAS!_

_Sin ustedes créanme que no lo hubiese subido en este momento, por lo menos lo hubiese subido la semana que viene, asique ¡muchas gracias chicas! Sus comentarios hacen que me den ganas de subir los cap :D_

_Me alegran el día, es por eso que este fic es por ustedes y para ustedes :D asique disfrútenlo y no teman por pedirme peticiones, tal vez las cumpla (en especial las que tienen que ver con la parejita, besos abrazos y cosillas así) :D_

_Y pues las animo a ser del club de las que me animan (de esa forma subiré más rápido ;D) y !Dejen reviews PLIIS!_

**~ T3nh¡ n0 A¡ ~**


	8. Tiempo

**~/~Encuentros Inesperados~/~**

**Capítulo 8: Tiempo**

Rápidamente y sin ser previstos, los días pasaron convirtiéndose en meses.

El entrenamiento había continuado de forma excelente.

En la primera semana, cada uno de ellos, habían sido capaces de completar a las 4 horas, pero con el paso de las semanas descubrieron que era mucho más difícil continuar para juntar las 5 horas, ya que su energía llegaba al límite, y al pasar de las 4:30 de horas trascurridas, se encontraban sin una gota de energía.

Después de este pequeño inconveniente, que les costó otro mes más, descubrieron que necesitaban guardar su energía, utilizar lo mínimo de esta, para que en el momento de sobrepasar las 4 horas tuvieran reservas que pudiesen utilizar para completar las 5 horas. Claro, esto era demasiado difícil, ya que este entrenamiento pedía demasiada energía espiritual, de la cual los jóvenes no eran capaces de reunir.

El hecho de guardar energía e intentar reunir más de la que les es proporcionada, los agotaba de sobremanera. Haciéndoles imposible repetir este entrenamiento en un solo día. De modo que, tenían que entrenar una vez por día, esperar y descansar en lo que restaba de este, para así continuar con el entrenamiento el día siguiente.

Esto les llevo más tiempo, pero con el paso de las semanas ellos completarían este entrenamiento. Tamao estaba segura de ello, ya que no estaban muy lejos de esto.

Y de esta forma las estaciones cambiaron, ahora se encontraba en otoño.

Tamao sabía lo que esto significaba. La llegada del inviernotraería el solsticio de invierno.

Esto significaba uno de los eventos más importantes que se llevaban acabo en el templo, ya que esté se celebraba año con año entre la gente del valle, que cargados de agradecimientos acudían al templo por apoyo espiritual.

En estas fechas la gente del valle acudía al templo y ellos mismos organizaban una serie de bailes y presentaciones artísticas en agradecimiento al templo que daba sus servicios a esta gente.

Cada año Tamao recibía a estas personas dispuestas a agradecerle por su ayuda en el templo, dándoles comida, hospedaje y apoyo espiritual, esto último no era otra cosa más que amuletos bendecidos por el agua de la cascada.

Ella estaba muy emocionada de que esta fecha llegase, ya que ella quería que los jóvenes, que ahora se encargaba de entrenar, disfrutaran de un descanso acompañados de canticos alegres y festividades.

Y así los días siguieron pasando, llevándose al tiempo con ellos.

El entrenamiento mejoraba notablemente, Tamao sabía que en cualquier momento, cualquiera de ellos lo conseguiría con éxito, pasando la primera prueba.

Con el paso de los días Tamao se encontró a si misma disfrutando de la compañía de los jóvenes. El tenerlos junto a ella la hacía sentir feliz y las constantes peleas entre HoroHoro y Ren convertían las cosas en tranquilidad y confianza.

Ella se descubrió a si misma queriendo a estas personas, los quería a todos desde el centro de su corazón y los aprecia a tal grado de desear ser más fuerte para así poder protegerlos. Incluso había aprendido a querer a Ryu aun y cuando él le causaba cierto temor.

La visión le recordaba cada noche en sueños el hecho de porque había aceptado el entrenamiento e intentaba, de la misma forma que los demás, mejorar sus habilidades, incluso había investigado en los libros que su abuela había dejado, pero, no había encontrado nada que fuese de su ayuda, aunque si descubrió nuevos hechizos para usar con el rosario ynuevos ungüentos. Todo esto con el fin de curar a las personas, no con el fin de atacar o defender.

Todos estos nuevos, no tan nuevos, hechizos y ungüentos le habían sido de mucha ayuda ya que mucha gente había llegado herida a causa de aquel malvado hombre que amenazaba al valle.

Aquel hombre, de mala procedencia, atacaba a humanos y shamanes por igual, a algunos incluso les dejaba heridas de muerte, pero Tamao gracias a sus poderes los salvaba, regresándoles su vida y salud.

La vida de Tamao, de alguna forma, se había vuelto muy ajetreada y peligrosa, sin contar con que ahora recaía mucho peso sobre ella, ya que tenía que cuidar de demasiadas personas, proteger otras tantas y entrenar a los shamanes.

Una día de otoño, en que las copas de los árboles se encontraban vacías y el viento frio soplaba con agresividad, ella atendía a un hombre herido.

Ese dia ella se había levantado temprano y desde que había salido el sol, se había encargado de cuidar de las personas enfermas o heridas.

Ese hombre que en ese momento cuidaba, re recuperaba de las múltiples acuchilladas que el hombre malvado le había causado. Llevaba un par de horas atendiéndolo, limpiando sus heridas y colocándole vendas nuevas. Cuando por fin termino, el hombre dormía plácidamente. Su dolor había cesado gradualmente gracias a los cuidados de Tamao.

Ella salió del cuarto agotada.

Se acercaba la hora del crepúsculo y ella no se había sentado a descansar en todo el día, ni siquiera para comer ya que había comido de pie mientras atendía a los pacientes y ahora estaba demasiado agotada, físicamente como espiritualmente, después de todo había utilizado de su energía para sanar las heridas de algunos de los pacientes.

Ella estaba muy cansada, pero ahora así deseaba tomar un baño, asique fue a su cuarto, tomo su bata de baño, una muda de ropa y se dirigió al baño.

Al entrar en este abrió la llave de agua caliente y el vapor de esta fue inundando el baño conforme el jacuzzi se llenaba.

El cuarto de baño era especioso. Estaba decorado con flores de colores morados y rosados. La tina se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, esta era lo suficientemente grande para que dos personas cupieran en ella recostados, era de color beige y tenía unas flores amoldadas en la base de esta. Las flores eran de color rosado pálido que combinaba perfectamente con los demás adornos del cuarto. Había botellitas con diferentes líquidos aromatizantes y jabones, algunas de color morado, otras blancas y otras tantas rosadas, estas se encontraban en las orillas del jacuzzi. Las toallas, de un color rosa más fuerte que el de las flores, colgaban de diferentes percheros que estaban distribuidos a lo largo del baño.

Había un mueble de madera blanca, recargado en la pared sur del cuarto. En este había más botellitas, toallas y también contaba con papel higiénico. A un lado de este se encontraba el inodoro de color beige con flores rosadas en la base.

La pared del baño estaba decorada con azulejos color beige con blanco y pequeñas flores de color rosa.

El piso era de azulejos parecidos a los de la pared, solo que estos tenían las flores más pequeñas y difuminadas, que le daba un aspecto delicado.

Todo esto le daba un aspecto de enseño al baño, que parecía sacado de una pintura.

Este baño no era el único que había en el templo, ya que el templo contaba con, por lo menos, 10 baños que se encontraban ubicados a la largo de este. Pero este baño, a diferencia de los otros, era especial, este baño era el principal, el mejor arreglado y el que la gente del templo prefería usar. Este baño contaba con un jacuzzi.

Se dirigió al mueble de madera, se despojó de sus ropas y las coloco en una canasta que había sobre este.

Tomo una de las toallas y se la enredo en el cuerpo.

Sabía que la tina estaba por llenarse completamente, asique tomo uno de las botellitas que contenía jabón líquido y la vacío en la tina, de la misma forma tomo otra botellita de aromatizante y la vacío sobre la tina.

Al llenarse la tina se apresuró y entro en ella.

Disfruto de las sensaciones que el jacuzzi le proporcionaba, los masajes y los olores.

Estuvo recostada en la tina cercas de 20 minutos, por lo que lo siguiente que hizo fue tallarse el cuerpo.

Quito el tapón que impedía que el agua se fuera y dejo que esta vaciara.

Sobre la tina, había una llave de agua, que abrió para tallarse la cabeza y el cuerpo.

Después de otros 10 minutos trascurridos en los que se había tallado todo su cuerpo, salió de la tina y se encamino desnuda hacia el mueble de madera.

Al llegar al mueble alzo la mano para tomar una toalla, pero entonces sintió una corriente de aire que le erizo la piel.

Levanto la vista y busco con la mirada lo que provoco esa brisa, encontrándolo.

La puerta del baño había sido abierta y cerrada. Un hombre había entrado al baño y se encontraba de pie con la puerta en su espalda, en un principio pareció no haberse percatado de la presencia de Tamao, pero en cuanto levanto la vista la vio. Su dorada mirada se llenó de sorpresa.

El rubor se apodero de ella y supo que todo su cuerpo se tornó colorado al mismo tiempo gracias al calor que sintió emanar de este.

Aquel joven la miraba con demasiada insistencia. Lo que la hacía sentir como si esos ojos dorados pudiesen ver a través de ella, aprendiendo de cada cosa que él veía en ella.

Su cuerpo desnudo quedo a la vista de él, que el parecer no tenía intenciones de dejar de mirarla.

Ella tomo dubitativamente la bata, para así cubrir su cuerpo, pero en el momento en que lo hizo el dio un paso hacia ella, que provoco instintivamente que ella diese un paso hacia atrás asustada.

Las cosas que los ojos de él le transmitían la hacían temblar y le erizaban los pelitos de la espalda cada que el bajaba su mirada para contemplar el cuerpo de Tamao.

Todas las emociones que veía en él, todos esos sentimientos no retenidos, que se reflejaban a flor de piel la hacían estremecerse, no de miedo, pero sí de sorpresa e indecisión. Había tanta sinceridad en los ojos de Ren, mucho más de la que nunca vio en él y eso la ponía feliz, y a la vez nerviosa. Después de todo la miraba con esa intensidad cuando ella se encontraba desnuda.

En una mínima de segundo el desvió la mirada dudando y después volvió a colocarse encima su máscara de frialdad. Tamao no estuvo segura de haber visto alguna vez en su vida dudar a Ren Tao.

Con un movimiento rápido el dio la vuelta y como si nunca hubiese estado allí, salió del baño, azotando la puerta detrás de sí. Provocando que Tamao diese un brinquito.

Al salir el Tamao no había notado que ella había estado reteniendo su respiración y con una exhalación se sentó en el suelo,

Su cuerpo temblaba y se sentía mareada, sin contar que tenía esa sensación en el estómago, esa sensación que se parecía el nerviosismo pero aumentado unas 100 veces. Esa sensación diferente y nueva como si tuviese…mariposas en el estómago…

Después de unos minutos de haber estado sentada, intentando, en vano, tranquilizarse, se levantó del piso, se vistió y salió del baño.

Aun sonrojada camino por los pasillos.

La noche ya había caído sobre el templo sumiéndolo en oscuridad a excepción de la luz de la luna, que brillaba su luz plateada con intensidad, dándole a Tamao la suficiente luz para poder ver por donde caminaba.

Inhalo aire, disfrutando del olor. Se sentía frio cuando pasaba por su garganta. No cabía duda de que el invierno se acercaba.

De nuevo la ataco aquel sentimiento, el que últimamente sentía cuando pensaba en el solsticio de invierno. Era un sentimiento de emoción y alegría. Se sentía muy feliz pero a la vez preocupada. Este sentimiento la llenaba totalmente y rápidamente se sintió energética y alegre.

Se concentró en el sentimiento y de la nada sintió un viento helado que le recorrió la espalda, desde la base de esta hasta su cuello.

Sintió sus ojos cerrarse y la oscuridad la invadió. No fue capaz de distinguir la energía de los shamanes del templo, no fue capaz de sentir nada más que la mismísima nada.

Su cuerpo se tensó seguido de su mente que se bloqueó y automáticamente se aferr+o al sentimiento.

Una imagen comenzó a formarse en su mente, en ella, veía la cascada y al parecer había gente sentada en su base, parecían estar meditando.

Y así como llego todo esto, se fue. Se encontró de nuevo en el pasillo del templo, sus sentidos regresaron de golpe, el olor, el sonido, y el tacto que la hicieron temblar de golpe en cuanto los sintió de nuevo.

La flexibilidad de su cuerpo regreso, por lo que sus piernas cedieron y callo al suelo de rodillas.

Sus oídos le zumbaban y se sentía mareada, no podía ver con claridad, todo lo veía…borroso.

-…amao?- escucho débilmente, parece que alguien la llamaba, pero no era capaz de entender lo que esa persona le decía- …que…nes?- escuchaba entrecortadamente, sin poder entender lo que le decía.

-estoy bien- dijo en susurro, ni siquiera ella fue capaz de escucharse.

-¿Qué sucede?- escucho esa característica voz fría y seductora tan bien como si se lo hubiese dicho al oído.

Ren estaba allí.

Instintivamente, y como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua helada, se levantó, aun sonrojada.

Sintió sus piernas ceder y su mareo regresar, pero no se permitió a si misma desmayarse, en cambio, camino rápidamente, como si la corretearan y salió del pasillo en diecio a su cuarto, dejando a Ren y a Pilika, que fue capaz de reconocer a esta segunda cuando se levantó.

Al entrar en su habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, para después quedar inconsciente.

* * *

Era cercas de media noche. Se encontraba frente a la cascada, detrás de esta en su punto más alto estaba la luna que iluminaba con su luz plateada todo el lugar.

Debajo de la cascada había gente sentada, parecían meditar, ya que lucían concentrados, había algo alrededor de ellos, algo que se movía con ellos, ese algo era de colores y reaccionaba a los mandatos que ellos les daban, ella tuvo la sensación de que no cualquier persona podría ser capaz de ver eso.

Algo en esa gente le pareció conocido, pero por más que quería recordar quienes eran no podía hacerlo.

Los cuerpos de ellos estaban húmedos, gotas de agua caían por sus ropas, ella miro el cielo, esperando ver a las nubes que causaron eso, pero no las encontró. Mas sin embargo al bajar la vista vio que en sus manos había una pequeña tina, en ella había agua.

Entonces su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo, deteniéndose enfrente de un joven de cabellos violáceos. Estiro sus manos y sin miramientos vacio la tina sobre el joven, mojándolo.

La reacción siguiente la sorprendió. La cosa que se movía con él, que era de color dorado, cambio drásticamente descontrolándose y saliendo disparada en todas direcciones.

El joven tomo aire y lo retuvo en su pecho.

-Bason- dijo el joven en apenas un segundo.

Algo desconocido para ella apareció de la nada, mas sin embargo no se asusto, más bien pareció complacida de verlo.

Entonces todo comenzó a hacerse borroso, incluyendo las figuras de las personas.

Y poco a poco fueron carcomidos por una luz blanca, más parecida a la niebla.

Ella se encontró a sí misma en la nada absoluta.

Todo a su alrededor era blanco y parecía no tener fin.

Bajo la vista a sus manos y allí las vio, todo en ese lugar era la nada espeto ella.

Entonces una luz mas blanca que el color blanco en si apareció, parpadeaba con fuerza.

Esta luz se acerco a ella quedando su rostro a pocos centímetros de la luz.

-…búscame…- escucho como la voz le hablo, pero no le causo miedo, al contrario, la causo alegría y emoción-…búscame….búscame…búscame…búscame…-la voz le repetía una y otra vez, con esa voz dulce y llena de amor.

Entonces todo se volvió totalmente blanco segándola.

* * *

Había estado entrenando desde muy temprano y ahora se dirigía de vuelta al templo en dirección al baño.

Sentía su energía débil y palpitante. La había sentido de esa forma por días, lo sidas en los que había estado entrenando, y en parte, ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

Camino por los pasillos encontrándose con gente desconocida en momentos, ignoro a cada uno de ellos caminando con indiferencia por los pasillos.

Paso por su habitación antes de llegar al balo, para poder recoger un cambio de ropa.

Al tener todo listo retomo su camino hacia el baño.

Al llegar abrió la puerta en silencio y entro en la habitación sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

No supo porque; tal vez fue a causa de lo débil, espiritualmente hablando, que se sentía, o tal vez había sido el hecho de que su concentración se encontraba en otro lugar diferente de un plano físico, o tal vez, si se había percatado, pero su subconsciente, algo deseoso, se lo había ocultado olvidándolo en el momento. Lo que sea que hubiese sido la causa, había provocado lo que vivía en ese momento.

La visión más hermosa que en su vida fuese capaz de ver estaba frente a sus ojos.

Nada en el mundo se comparaba con esa exquisita belleza.

El vapor de agua había llenado completamente la habitación dándole un aspecto surrealista.

Tamao se encontraba parada en el centro de la habitación, envuelta en vapor.

Su delgado cuerpo desnudo brillaba por el reflejo de la luz que el agua había dejado sobre ella.

Gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo como si estas estuviesen deseosas y felices de disfrutar de la suave piel de la peli rosada.

Su cabello rosado, caía por sus hombros húmedo, este se plegaba al cuerpo de Tamao como si no deseara dejarla ir, manteniéndola envuelta y "protegida".

Su traslucida piel se perdía entre el vapor, pero Ren podía verla con claridad, podía ver todo su cuerpo con demasiada claridad.

Su pequeño cuerpo delgado, suave y delicado, era el cuerpo más hermoso y virginal qye Ren había visto en su entera vida. Y valla que había visto cuerpo de mujeres vírgenes y hermosas, pero nada se comparaba con la peli rosada. Ella era simplemente perfecta.

Ren se deleito con la imagen más hermosa que la tierra misma podría darle.

Entonces ella se percato de la presencia de Ren, sonrojándose al instante.

Sus ojos rosados le miraron con sorpresa que fue aumentando a cada inhalación que daba.

Tanto su rostro como su cuerpo se sonrojo y esto le dio a Ren una escusa más para bajar la vista y apreciar el cuerpo de Tamao.

De repente Ren se percato de lo rápido que su corazón latía, sus oídos también le zumbaban y sintió ese calor característico del sonrojo subir a sus mejillas ¿se estaba sonrojando? ¿Era eso verdad?, podría ser, ¿que esta mujer causara eso en él?

No despego su mirada del cuerpo de ella ni siquiera en ese pequeño lapso en que su mente divago, por lo que pudo percatarse de los intentos fallidos de ella por cubrirse ¿cubrirse? ¿Es que acaso estaba avergonzada de su propio cuerpo?

En su mente permanecían esos pensamientos de duda que lo descontrolaban. Y estos se unieron a ese último pensamiento. Quería comprobar el hecho de que ella le causara tal… excitación y al mismo tiempo quería evitar que ella cubriese ese hermoso cuerpo.

La vio tomar una toalla en forma de bata, e intento cubrirse con ella. Esto provoco que el sintiera desesperación, no quería que algo se interpusiera entre él y esa hermosa vista. Por lo que dio un paso adelante dispuesto a quitarle la bata de las manos para así poder contemplarla por más tiempo.

Ella dio un paso atrás, asustada, tratando de crear más especio entre ellos.

Ren la miro a los ojos, percatándose de los sentimientos que ella tenía.

Ella estaba avergonzada por mostrarse desnuda ante él, no porque estuviese avergonzada de su cuerpo, sino más bien por la forma en la que él la miraba.

En ese momento Ren recordó que para ella sus ojos debían de mostrar demasiados sentimientos y deseos, que el normalmente solía reprimir y esconder debajo de esa mascara de frialdad que usaba cuando se encontraba frente a otras personas, pero ella lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja, sin siquiera haberle dado oportunidad de colocar esa mascara sobre su rostro, ella simplemente tubo que mostrarse desnuda ante él para que dejase caer esa mascara.

Desvió la mirada del cuerpo de ella, tratando con todas su fuerza de voluntad, mantenerla alejada del hermoso cuerpo de ella.

Esto lo logro después de unos segundos de concentración máxima.

Miro de nuevo a Tamao, pero esta vez con su típica mirada fría e inexpresiva que solía mostrar. Su mente y cuerpo estuvieron a punto de ceder de nuevo ante la hermosa figura de Tamao, pero, juntando todo el control que le fue posible reunir lo evito.

Ella se estremeció el sentir esos ojos fríos mirándola para después quedarse totalmente quieta.

Entonces Ren dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Tamao y después salió decididamente del baño, cerrando la puerta con un estruendo que hizo saltar a Tamao.

El día, después de eso, paso lentamente para Ren. Le era imposible sacarse a Tamao de la cabeza, todo lo que veía le recordaba a ella, aunque eso no era una novedad, el tenía meses de esa forma, más o menos desde que el la había conocido.

¿Cómo había sido posible que esa niña debilucha le causara tales vacilaciones?

¿Cómo había sido posible que esa niña le causara esos… esos… ¿sentimientos?

Si eso era, eran sensaciones y sentimientos que percibía tanto físicamente como espiritualmente ¿espiritualmente? ¿Eso era posible?. Bufo desesperado, ni siquiera podía saber lo que su cuerpo sentía.

Lo que sea que fuesen esas… cosas... no eran desagradables, pero si algo desconcertantes e incontrolables. Le había tomado demasiada fuerza de voluntad el haberse alejado de ella hace unos minutos. El no solía ser de esa forma, el nunca había sentido una atracción verdadera hacia el cuerpo de una mujer y ahora la sentía con demasiada fuerza por ella.

Iba caminando por los pasillos totalmente concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un ruido sordo, parecido al sonido que alguien hace al caer.

Siguió la dirección proveniente del sonido encontrándose con ella.

Estaba hincada en el suelo, parecía que se había caído y había terminado en esa posición. Se miraba cansada sin contar con que la energía de ella, a la perspectiva de Ren, era un desastre.

Enfrente de ella se encontraba su amiga, la de cabello celeste, no podía recordar su nombre, pero sabía que ella era como una hermana para Tamao.

Se acerco lentamente, ninguna de las dos mujeres fueron capaces de sentir su presencia.

Entonces miro a Tamao detenidamente, se miraba muy cansada y el verla sufrir de esa forma la causaba cierto dolor en el pecho, por unos segundos este dolor se apodero de él y deseo acercarse a ella y abrazarla para saber si estaba bien, pero antes siquiera de dar un paso recupero su control.

Tendría que mantener eso en su mente como un recordatorio. El estar cercas de ella hacía que perdiese el control.

-¿Qué sucede?- les pregunto a ambas, deseoso de saber la respuesta.

El miraba atentamente la espalda e Tamao y pudo percatarse de la reacción que ella tuvo al escuchar su voz.

Primero se le tensaron los músculos y después pudo ver como se le erizaba la piel. Después ella se levanto de golpe y salió disparada del pasillo en dirección a su habitación.

La primera reacción que Ren tuvo fue seguirla, pero se detuvo de golpe al recordó la escena del baño. Lo mejor era no estar en una habitación con ella a solas. En vez de eso se volteo y camino por el pasillo en dirección opuesta a la que Tamao había tomado.

Mientras caminaba Ren trataba de no pensar en ella, concentrándose en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese ella, y entonces recordó que no había tomado un baño.

Asique se dirigió al baño y tomo una ducha rápida.

Al paso de unos minutos ya caminaba por los pasillos de nuevo. Iba con el torso descubierto y la toalla sobre sus hombros.

Al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos se encontró con Anna. Ella lo miraba fijamente con frialdad.

-ven conmigo- le dijo a Ren, el se sorprendió porque ella le dirigía la palabra, pero después se limito a seguirla, algo en ella le hacía sentir que nunca debería desobedecerla.

La rubia lo guio por los pasillos, se detuvieron enfrente de una habitación.

Ren conocía muy bien esa habitación, ya que en los pasados meses había entrado en ella tantas veces como su mismísima dueña.

-entra- le ordeno Anna.

Ren obedeció sin miramientos, pero al abrir la puerta del cuarto no pudo, ya que esta había chocado contra un bulto de ropa que se encontraba en el suelo, impidiendo la entrada, pero dejando la puerta lo suficientemente abierta para que el pudiese asomarse.

Metió la cabeza por el pequeño espacio y descubrió que lo que él creía que era un bulto de ropa era Tamao, que se había desmallado y se encontraba tirada en ese lugar.

Movió un poco más la puerta, empujando a Tamao en el acto, al estar lo suficientemente abierta para que Ren pudiese caber, entro.

Se agacho junto a Tamao haciendo un rencuentro de los daños. Al parecer ella se había dado un fuerte golpe en la frente, ya que tenía un chicho muy grande, en su brazo izquierdo tenía un moretón verdoso, el color mostraba que acababa de hacérselo. Supuso que estos golpes se los había hecho al chocar contra el suelo.

Lentamente y con sumo cuidado la levanto en brazos.

Ella se movió, acomodándose en el pecho de él. Al sentirla hacer esto el sintió algo cálido en su pecho y también sintió un deseo más profundo y salvaje, proveniente de alguna parte baja de su cuerpo.

Intento hacer caso omiso de esto último, en cambio se concentro en lo bien que ella lograba acomodarse entre sus brazos, como si sus cuerpos estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro y de alguna forma siempre lograban acomodarse cómodamente.

-¿esto es lo que querías enseñarme?- hablo en voz alta para que Anna pudiese oírlo del otro lado de la puerta.

Entonces se percato de que la rubia ya no se encontraba detrás de la puerta, ni en el pasillo. Al parecer la rubia solo le había hablado para que levantara el cuerpo de Tamao del suelo, claro ella no podía hacerlo, pero Ren sí. Por un momento pensó en Yoh, el sí podría levantar a Tamao del suelo con facilidad, pero la sola imagen de ese hombre tocando la suave y delicada piel de Tamao le causo odio. No permitiría que nadie, que no fuese el mismo, tocase ese cuerpo virginal.

Camino por la habitación con Tamao en brazos en dirección a la cama de ella.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Tamao con ella aun en brazos. Entonces se percato de que en la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama había uno de esos ungüentos curativos y unas gasas y vendas.

Estiro su brazo izquierdo para alcanzarlos. Los coloco a un lado suyo sobre la cama y comenzó a curar a Tamao.

Al haber terminado de colocarle las vendas encima se dispuso a recostarla en su cama.

La dejo tranquilamente dormida sobre su cama y se dispuso a irse de la habitación. Tenía que salir de ese lugar, ella estaba inconsciente y se encontraban solos en una habitación cerrada. El podría hacerle cualquier cosa que desease y nadie se enteraría de lo que paso, ni siquiera ella misma.

Desvió la mirada enfadado, le era muy difícil controlarse en esa situación.

-¿Joven Ren?- estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba despierta. Lo miraba con sorpresa e intriga, parecía desconcertada y adormilada.

Ren le dio la espalda, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero como siempre sucedía, ella lo detuvo, tomándolo de la muñeca.

-no me dejes sola-le suplico Tamao.

Ren sentía como si fuese a estallar, deseaba hacerla suya con demasiada necesidad.

El quito la mano de ella que se encontraba sobre su brazo con fiereza y dio un paso más para alejarse, pero le fue imposible hacerlo, ya que Tamao había saltado de la cama y lo abrazaba por la espalda con fuerza.

-ja, ¿quieres que me quede? ¿Estás dispuesta a pagar el precio de tal petición?- pregunto Ren con arrogancia.

-si- le contesto Tamao refiriéndose a la primera pregunta, pero no fue capaz de decir nada más ya que Ren no pudo contenerse más y empujo a Tamao acorralándola entre la pared y su mismo cuerpo.

Tamao se estremeció al sentir la pared fría contra su espalda.

A Ren esta reacción lo incito más.

Y entonces se percato de que Ren no traía camisa, por lo que se sonrojo de sobre manera.

-Joven Ren..yo…espere…- Intento decir Tamao pero Ren la sorprendió al soplarle en el oído provocando que Tamao callase de golpe.

El rio para sus adentros, fácilmente podría hacerla suya.

La miro a los ojos, lo que causo otro estremecimiento por parte de ella, y antes de que Tamao pudiese exhalar, él la beso.

La beso con fiereza y deseo contenido.

Ella rápidamente se dejo llevar por el beso. Subió sus manos el cuello de Ren atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Ren coloco una de sus manos en la sintura y la otra en la espalda alta de ella.

Tamao comenzó a marearse, pero no des hiso el beso.

Ren pasaba sus manos por la espalda de ella, haciendo que ella gimiese levemente.

Entonces ella sintió sus piernas flaquear, por lo que el beso se des hizo. Pero Ren con un movimiento demasiado rápido coloco una de sus piernas entre las de Tamao, haciendo que ella gimiese con mucha más fuerza.

Ren siguió besándola, aun y cuando era consciente de que ella no podía seguirle el ritmo.

El ansia y necesidad de Ren por el cuerpo de Tamao creció, por lo que sin miramientos metió sus manos bajo la camisa de Tamao tocando su suave piel.

Los gemidos de Tamao se hacían más constantes, pero estos eran sofocados por la boca de Ren que besaba la de Tamao con demasiada fuerza.

Subió sus manos a la espalda alta de Tamao y con destreza desabrocho el sujetador de Tamao, para después pasar sus manos por el estomago de Tamao y subirlas hasta sus pechos. Los toco con desesperación, masajeándolos, al mismo tiempo que dejaba libre la boca de Tamao para después besar el cuello de ella.

Tamao gemía con fuerza, él la estaba tocando y besándola de una forma en la que nadie más en su vida lo había hecho, y eso le causaba placer, demasiado placer.

Ren se separo un momento de Tamao, pero solo para quitarle esa blusa y ese sujetador que le estorbaban.

Y entonces la contemplo, esa exquisita belleza.

Ella se cubrió rápidamente con sus brazos lo que enfado a Ren quien tomo los brazos de Tamao y los separo de sus pequeños pechos para subirlos por la cabeza de ella y sostenerlos con una de sus manos.

Entonces siguió con su tarea, la beso de nuevo en la boca y fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Su mano izquierda mantenía las manos de ella sujetas sobre la cabeza de ella, su mano derecha tocaba el pecho izquierdo de ella, su boca que había dejado de dar besos, lamia y succionaba el pecho derecho de ella, dejando marcas sobre la piel de ella en el acto.

Tamao gemía casi gritaba, al sentir el placer instantáneo que Ren le ocasionaba.

A Ren esto le agrado a un más, la forma en la que ella gemía era tan inocente y llena de placer.

-Tamao ¿estás bien?- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, lo que alarmo a ambos-Anna me dijo que viniera a verte, la verdad estamos preocupadas.

¿Anna le había dicho eso? Esa estúpida Miko había planeado todo, se dijo a si mismo con enojo.

Ren se separo rápidamente de ella y la miro a los ojos. Estos mostraban miedo. Ella estaba asustada, no quería ser descubierta.

Entonces Ren recapacitando y ya con sus hormonas más tranquilas se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y antes de que ella le dijese algo mas, la golpeo entre la nuca y la espalda. No fue un golpe que le dejaría marca, sino mas bien fue un golpe para dejarla inconsciente. De esta forma ella no recordaría nada de lo que acababa de suceder.

La cargo de nuevo entre sus brazos y la recostó en la cama.

Tomo una sabana y se la echo encima para cubrirla.

Lo siguiente que necesitaba hacer era salir de esa habitación antes de que Pilika entrase y lo viese allí semi-desnudo en la habitación de Tamao con ella recostada en la cama y sin ropa que le cubriese de la cintura para arriba.

Asique tomo la única oportunidad que vio y salió de la habitación por la ventana.

* * *

_Lamento la tardanza :S los exámenes se adelantaron una semana y me fue incapaz escribir, además tuve un bloqueo momentáneo de ideas. Intente hacer el cap. Lo más largo que pude, creo que me quedo muy bien. _

_Gracias por esperar con ansias al cap. Y muchísimas gracias a las personas que me dejaron Review. _

_Espero y les guste el cap. _

_Dejen Reviews please, comenten acerca del cap. si les gusto o no y no me vendría mal algunas ideas :P (ando algo seca en esto ultimo xD)_

_**~ T3nh¡ n0 A ~**_


	9. Segunda Prueba

**~/~Encuentros Inesperados~/~**

**Capítulo 9: Segunda prueba**

Se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose instantáneamente mareada.

Su cabeza le dolía al igual que su brazo y se sentía demasiado débil.

Se levanto lentamente y s dirigió armario, al abrirlo se vislumbro a si misma reflejada en un espejo.

Se sonrojo al instante ya que no llevaba puesta camisa, ni siquiera su sujetador. Bosco con la mirada en la habitación, tanto la camisa como el sujetador se encontraban tirados a un lado de la cama.

¿Qué había pasado ayer?

Fue la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente.

Ella recordaba perfectamente el día de ayer. Recordaba haberse levantado y ayudado a los pacientes del templo, también recordaba lo cansada que estaba antes de tomar la ducha y lo que paso cuando se encontraba en el baño.

Su sonrojo aumento de sobremanera. Ren la había visto completamente desnuda.

Junto sus manos en su pecho, entrelazándolas y fue cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su brazo izquierdo. Lo levanto para examinarlo mejor encontrándose con que su brazo estaba vendado y estaba en proceso de curarse.

Volvió su vista al espejo y esta vez pudo ver la venda en su frente, pero un color rojo proveniente de su pecho le llamo la atención. Bajo la mirada y lo que pudo ver la dejo boca abierta.

Su pecho estaba lleno de marcas rojizas con diferentes formas, pero no solamente era el pecho, sus senos, su cuello, incluso en su estomago tenía marcas.

Siguió inspeccionando su cuerpo, en busca de más novedades, pero no encontró ninguna.

Lo que sabía era que parecía haberse dado unos golpes muy buenos. Tal vez y se había caído de la cama y ella misma aun dormida se había curado las heridas, pero eso no explicaba la forma tan extraña que tenían aquellas marcas en su pecho.

Lo peor del caso es que no recordaba nada después de haber salido corriendo del pasillo. Todos sus recuerdos hasta ese momento estaban muy bien, pero el solo hecho de querer recordar lo que paso después de haber llegado a su habitación le era imposible.

Su dolor de cabeza había aumentado gradualmente, supuso que era el hecho de querer recordar algo que en realidad no paso. Asique en vez de darle vueltas al asunto decidió prepararse para salir e inspeccionar el entrenamiento de los shamanes.

Algo en su interior le decía que debía de esconder esas marcas, por lo que busco entre sus ropas una blusa de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga, de esa forma esas marcas no verían la luz del día.

Salió de su cuarto con tranquilidad y se dirigió al patio trasero, ya que en ese lugar y a esta hora los shamanes deberían de estar en su entrenamiento.

Al llegar al lugar pudo verlos.

Yoh, Horo horo, Ryu y Ren se encontraban entrenando, sus espiritus acompañantes yacían frente a ellos.

-buenos días Señorita Tamao- Saludo amidamaru amablemente.

-buenos días hermosura- dijo Tocaguero

-Buenos días sacerdotisa- dijo Bason

Koloro se limito a hablar en ese extraño idioma de Kropocus ( xD creo que no esta bien escrito ni Koloro no Kropocus :S no sé cómo se escribe)

-Buenos días- dijo Tamao alegremente, mientras les sonreía a todos.

-Buenos días Tamao- saludo Manta que se encontraba sentado en una banca con un libro demasiado grueso en sus piernas.

-Buenos días joven Manta.

En ese momento apareció Anna que coloco de pie enfrente de Manta.

-quítate enano- le dijo Anna a manta.

-hay por lo menos podrías pedírmelo ¿no?- le dijo Manta antes de levantarse para dejarle la banca a Anna.

-Buenos días señorita Anna- le dijo Tamao

-buenos días- dijo secamente mientras miraba a los jóvenes.

-Tamao ¿Qué te paso en la cabeza?-pregunto Manta.

-aa, ¿esto?- señalo la venda- me caí – dijo tranquilamente. En si no era una mentira.

Entonces Anna pareció realmente concentrada en Tamao, que se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de la rubia sobre su cuerpo.

-Tamao ¿Qué estuviese haciendo anoche?- pregunto sin miramientos.

-¿a-a-anoche?-Tamao se sintió realmente nerviosa-n-nada señorita Anna- trago con dificultad.

-Ren- Llamo Anna.

El aludido, junto con los demás jóvenes, acababa de terminar el entrenamiento y todos miraban a Anna.

-¿Qué paso anoche, después de que te deje a solas en el cuarto de Tamao?- pregunto Anna sin más.

-¿e-en m-mi cuarto?- pregunto Tamao sonrojada-¿a s-solas?

Ren se puso de pie y miro a Anna, obviamente la intención de la rubia era mofarse de él, pero él se encargaría de que no fuese así.

-la encontré desmayada frente a la puerta, asique le cure sus heridas y la recosté en su cama- dijo tranquilamente mirando a Anna a los ojos.

-¿desmayada?- pregunto en voz alta Tamao, mirando a Ren.

-sí, desmayada- repitió Ren.

Tal parecía que todo había salido como él había planeado y Tamao no recordaba nada.

-¿no recuerdas que te desmayaste?- le pregunto Yoh mientras se ponía de pie.

-no, yo... no- Tamao bajo la mirada e inconscientemente coloco su mano derecha en su nuca. Esto no paso desapercibido para Yoh que instantáneamente hizo una teoría.

-¡Tamao!- el grito de Pilika llamo la atención de todos- ¿estás bien?, ¿Cómo te sientes?. Pilika se había acercado a Tamao y la tomaba de los hombros.

-ah, sí estoy bien, solo me caí eso es todo- contesto Tamao tranquilamente.

-me tenias muy preocupada, ayer te fuiste corriendo y sabia que estabas mal, estuviste a punto de tener una visión ¿verdad?- Todos pastaban atención a lo que Pilika decía.

-¿una visión..?- Tamao intento recordar y fue cuando la imagen de la cascada y la gente sentada en su base vino a su mente, pero eso fue lo único que pudo recordar- si estuve a punto, esta vez fui yo quien provoco la visión, pero no recuerdo mucho de esta, supongo que me hizo falta concentración- dijo alegremente.

-Tamao…-entonces se lanzo a los brazos de Tamao abrazándola.

Ella correspondió el abrazo de Pilika.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Pilika mientras tocaba la piel del cuello de Tamao.

-¿Qué es qué?-pregunto Tamao inocentemente.

-esto - señalo la marca rojiza en el cuello de Tamao-¿es un chupetón?

-¿un qué?- pregunto Tamao.

Todos se habían acercado a Tamao, todos excepto Ren, Yoh y Anna, estos dos últimos miraban a Ren con intensidad. Yoh parecía sorprendido mientras que Anna lo miraba con indiferencia.

-eso es un chupetón Tamao, ¿Quién te lo hizo?- esta vez era Horo Horo el que preguntaba.

-¿Quién me hizo qué? , ¿Esto? Señalo la marca rojiza, me lo hice cuando me caí, es un moretón- dijo segura de sí mismas.

Entonces Pilika le bajo el cuello de tortuga dejando al descubierto los miles de chupetones que Tamao tenía en el cuello.

Todos miraron sorprendidos, eran demasiados.

-y supongo que pretendes decirnos que todos esos son moretones ¿no es así?

Tamao se cubrió el cuello y pareció ofendida ante lo que Pilika había hecho.

-si lo son- dijo indignada para después salir del lugar enfadada.

-Pilika esos no eran Moretones- le dijo Horo Horo en un susurro al oído.

-lo sé- contesto Pilika.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, conmocionados con lo que acababan de ver, nadie creía que Tamao fuese esa clase de persona, pero todos sabían que esos no eran moretones.

Para todo eso Ren se había sonrojado y lo escondía manteniendo la vista hacia otro lado. ¿Cómo había sido posible que se le fuese el control de las manos? ¿Qué tantos chupetones le había hecho?, ¿Cómo es que no pensó que besos como esos dejarían esa clase de marcas en la piel suave y pálida de Tamao?

Entonces recordó lo bien que se sintió besar la piel de Tamao, lo suave que esta era y lo bien que olía, recordó lo delicado del cuerpo de ella y la inocencia con la que se comporto, lo suave de los labios de Tamao y lo hinchados y rojos que habían quedado después de los intensos besos que le dio, los gemidos que salían de la boca de ella y lo bien que se sintió consigo mismo en ese momento.

Ren estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que Anna e Yoh lo miraban. Anna con cara de malicia y acusación, mientras que Yoh lo miraba seriamente.

Entonces Yoh se percato de algo, Anna había dicho que ella lo había mandado al cuarto de Tamao, entonces ¿todo había sido plan de la rubia?, volteo a mirarla, pero ella ya miraba hacia el lugar por el que Tamao se había ido.

Yoh se acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos con un dejo de acusación.

Ella simplemente se limito a ponerse de pie para salir en la dirección que Tamao había tomado.

Su prometida sí que era un arma mortífera, pensó Yoh con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos a desayunar- dijo Ryu.

Todos salieron del lugar en dirección a la cocina, todos excepto Yoh y Ren.

-Ren ¿ayer que cenaste?- pregunto Yoh alegremente.

-que te importa- contesto Ren con frialdad, aun le costaba contenerse y no ir en ese mismo momento tras la peli rosada y hacerla suya en cualquier logar, lo que lo ponía de mal humor- cene comida china- dijo después de unos minutos.

-aa, yo cene onigiri, Tamao cocina delicioso ¿no lo crees?

- a mí que me interesa como cocine esa- pero claro que le interesaba, y para ser sinceros la comida de Tamao era la más deliciosa que Ren hubiese probado.

-¿Cómo vas con el entrenamiento?- pregunto Yoh.

-que te importa- respondió Ren

-¿Cuántas horas has logrado completar?- siguió tratando Yoh

-3 y media- contesto sinceramente.

-¿te parece que el entrenamiento nos está ayudando?- formulo otra pregunta.

-si- respondió Ren de nuevo con sinceridad.

-oye ¿y qué se siente besar la piel de Tamao?

-muy bien de hecho, y tiene un sabor que….-levanto la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

Yoh le sonreía abiertamente.

-sabia que lo habías hecho tú- contesto con la sonrisa más grande en su rostro.

-escoria, ¿me hiciste todas esas preguntas para saber algo como eso?- Ren se había enfadado.

-jeje, no pensaba que me digieras la respuesta si te la hacía abiertamente, por lo que tuve que recurrir a eso- Yoh lo miro unos minutos más, Ren parecía enfadarse más con cada segundo que pasaba- y ella ¿Cómo reacciono?

Ren no contesto, trataba controlarse para no matar a su amigo en ese mismo lugar.

-¡aja!, entonces ella reacciono de buena forma, incluso te incito mas ¿no es así?- volvió a preguntar Yoh

-¡ESO ES ALGO QUE NO TE INCUMBE!- grito Ren totalmente fuera de sus casillas

- y entonces si ella reacciono de buena forma, ¿Por qué la hiciste olvidar todo?- esta vez Yoh lo miraba con seriedad.

Ren simplemente bajo la vista e ignoro la pregunta de Yoh.

-déjame en paz - le contesto Ren antes de salir del lugar.

Después de eso Ren permaneció meditando en el bosque, separado de todos. Esto le llevo horas, tanto que la hora del crepúsculo había llegado.

Su estomago rugió. No había comido nada en todo el día y sentía mucha hambre, pero su orgullo le impedía volver al templo y ver a Yoh en ese lugar.

En lugar de eso decidió permanecer unas cuantas horas más en aquel lugar y regresar al templo en la noche.

Entonces escucho pasos, alguien iba hacia donde él se encontraba, por el sonido que estos producían tenía que ser una mujer. Tal vez y una de las ayudantes del templo que simplemente estaban dando un paseo. Ren no se movió esperando que esa mujer no lo viese y pasase de largo.

-¿Joven Ren?- escucho esa voz melodiosa, proveniente de la mujer que tantos problemas le había causado-¿Está usted bien?- Ren abrió los ojos encontrándose con un par de luceros de color rosado pálido que lo miraban con preocupación.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con indiferencia. Pudo percatarse del estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de ella al escuchar su voz.

Para Tamao la voz de Ren era extremadamente grave, fría y seductora y de alguna forma provocaba en ella sensaciones extrañas.

-yo…solo- se había sonrojado. Para Ren la visión de ella sonrojada bañada en la luz dorada del crepúsculo era simplemente hermosa- le traje algo para que comiera- extendió los brazos, en ellos llevaba una lonchera que dentro de ella traía comida china- supe que su comida preferida es la china.

Ren abrió la tapa encontrándose con la comida china.

-yo la prepare, espero y sea de su agrado- Tamao se sentó recargada en el tronco del mismo árbol en el que estaba Ren, por lo que quedaron uno alado del otro.

Ren comenzó a comer la comida, degustándola. La comida de Tamao, era, realmente la más rica que hubiese probado.

Al terminar le entrego la lonchera vacía a Tamao. Entonces se puso de pie y se dispuso a Salir del lugar. La verdad no sabía a dónde dirigirse, pero lo que si sabía era que no podía estar a salas con esa mujer, simplemente le era imposible contenerse eternamente.

Tamao se puso de pie rápidamente, con las intenciones de regresar al templo, pero en el transcurso tropezó siendo cachada por los brazos de Ren.

El la tenía fuertemente tomada de la cintura, para que no volviese a caerse.

Entonces Tamao levanto la vista encontrándose con esos ojos dorados, que a la luz del crepúsculo intensificaban su color. En ellos había desesperación, intranquilidad y también había un sentimiento demasiado profundo que le fue imposible identificar.

El desvió la mirada y alejo a Tamao de su cuerpo, pero a soltarla completamente las rodillas de Tamao flaquearon por lo que cayó al suelo de espaldas. Ren no pudo evitar que callera, pero si pudo evitar que ella se golpeara la cabeza, ya que él se había tirado con ella y había colocado sus manos en la espalda de ella para que no se golpeara con fuerza. Quedando ella recostada en el suelo y el sobre ella.

Tamao se sonrojo y en ese momento fue cuando la luz de la luna los baño.

"_recuerda…"_-escucho Tamao una voz en su mente.

Algo dentro de ella la alarmo. Ella conocía esa voz, demasiado bien debería decir. No sabía como ni porque, pero esa voz le era tan familiar como su propia voz.

"_recuerda…"_- volvió a escuchar.

Entonces todo a su alrededor se unió, Ren acorralándola de esa manera, ella disfrutando del momento, la luz de luna sobre sus cabezas y esa voz…

"…_búscame…"_-esta vez la voz se desvaneció y Tamao fue capaz de recordar.

Ella había tenido esa visión, era por esa razón por la que había estado tan cansada todo ese día. Y esa visión era importante demasiado importante. Pero en ese momento el recordar la visión le pareció poca cosa comparado con lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Ren ya se encontraba de pie y caminaba en dirección opuesta dándole la espalada a Tamao. Demasiadas sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo, pero estas sensaciones eran opuestas.

Sentía amor, dolor, alegría, tristeza, se sentía complacida pero a la vez se sentía insatisfecha consigo misma.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Ren la había besado, había tomado el primer beso de Tamao, incluso pudo haber sido capaz de arrebatarle su virginidad si no hubiese sido por Pilika. Pero eso no le preocupaba, lo que le preocupaba y desalentaba era el hecho de que el la había golpeado para hacerla olvidar, y ese día se había comportado mas frio de lo normal.

Se sentía usada, basura.

Ella no sabía lo que sentía, nunca había sentido algo así por una persona, y la forma con la que Ren la había tratado la noche anterior, como si la desease de sobremanera y ahora la trataba con tanta frialdad. Eso significaba que ella no era nada para ese hombre. Ella solo era un juego. Y el saber eso le dolía demasiado, le causaba un dolor horrible en el pecho que desgarraba sus entrañas.

Se abrazo a si misma mientras se sentaba en posición fetal, se sentía utilizada.

Permaneció en ese estado hasta muy entrada la noche, la luna ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo y comenzaba a bajar.

Tamao decidió ir a la cascada y meditar un poco, tratando de concentrarse en la otra cosa que había recordado.

Se quedo en la cascada por horas, intentando hallar lo que la visión quiso decirle y después de otro par de horas lo dedujo.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, por lo que decidió entrar al templo para tomar una ducha.

Esta vez fue consciente de la visión que el espejo le daba. Todas esas marcas las había causado la boca de Ren.

Se tallo el cuerpo con fuerza, como si eso hiciera que las marcas desaparecieran, se sentía sucia y utilizada pero por sobre todo traicionada.

Al salir del baño se dirigió al lugar en el que los jóvenes entrenaban, ellos ya se encontraban en ese lugar, pero ninguna había empezado con su entrenamiento.

Todos la saludaron a lo que ella solo respondió con un "buenos días" apagado y sin estimulo.

-¿Tamao te sientes bien?-pregunto Manta mientras se acercaba a ella.

-si- contesto débilmente Tamao.

-Luces terrible, ¿estuviste llorando?, ¿no dormiste bien?- Horo Horo se había acercado a ella y la miraba muy seriamente. El nunca había visto a su amiga tan desganada y deprimida.

-ayer tuve una visión – Tamao no quiso contestar ninguna pregunta de Horo Horo por lo que se salió por la tangente.

-¿una visión?, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿es por eso que estas de esta forma?- Horo Horo lucia realmente preocupado.

Todos en el lugar se mantenían callados y observaban a Tamao. En especial cierto joven chino.

-no- respondió a la pregunta de Horo Horo- ya sé cómo ayudarles a pasar la segunda prueba.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-desde la época en la que mis tatarabuelas estuvieron de sacerdotisas se sabía que el entrenamiento para traer a los espíritus y mantenerlos en la montaña por más de 5 horas era casi imposible. Solo lo lograban las personas que ya contaban con grandes cantidades de energía espiritual, ya que para cuando llegaban a las 4horas y media se encontraban ya sin energía. Pero ustedes deben de saber que la energía espiritual no se incrementa de la misma forma en la que lo hacen los músculos, la energía espiritual se incrementa mediante el odio o el amor, en este caso lo maligno y lo puro. Solo tomando una de las partes y creer en esa parte hasta el final, ósea ser totalmente puro o ser totalmente maligno se lograra- todos pudieron percatarse que su voz también parecía débil y triste, su entero lenguaje físico decía que no estaba bien, algo le había pasado -en mi visión vi una forma de ayudarlos a encontrar su corazón totalmente puro, al hacerlo lograran mantener a su espíritu en la montaña pero les advierto que este nuevo poder les será muy difícil de controlar, ya que este aumenta su energía unas 2 veces más, lo suficiente para que logren las 5 horas, este aumento de energía es temporal ya que no están convirtiendo realmente su corazón en un corazón puro, solo lo disfrazaran para que su energía aumente temporalmente y así puedan lograr las 5 horas. El verdadero aumento de energía vendrá cuando hayan logrado sobrevivir a la montaña, solo en un lugar con la pureza como la que la montaña tiene lograra convertir sus corazones en corazones puros.

-¿Cuál es esa forma de la que estás hablando?- quiso saber Yoh

-síganme por favor- les indico, todos hicieron lo que se les ordeno y le siguieron hasta colocarse enfrente de la cascada.

Sobre unas rocas se encontraban unos yukatas blancas que Tamao les entrego.

-como todos saben hoy es el solsticio de Invierno, que es el momento en el que las barreras entre este mundo se pierden con el espiritual. En este momento me veo obligada a crear una barrera más poderosa sobre la montaña, de tal forma que esta fecha no interfiera con la vida normal que se lleva en el valle, es en esta fecha en la que el agua de la cascada se purifica y se encuentra con su poder máximo. Por lo que al ser bañados con el agua sagrada de la cascada ustedes lograr purificar sus cuerpos y almas por un límite de tiempo y al mismo tiempo se verán obligados a colocar una barrera aun más fuerte sobre su espíritu para que este logre pasar la que yo modificare. Debo decirles que el límite de tiempo que el agua de la cascada les da es media hora. Si ustedes intentaran llamar a sus espíritus en ese momento les será imposible en el estado en el que están, es por eso que se les tendrá que colocar agua sagrada desde el comienzo. Pero el agua sagrada también tiene una desventaja, como la energía que les da es mas de la que pueden controlar podrían perder el control de esta, por lo que perderán tiempo. Recuerden que el solsticio de invierno solo dura una noche y mientras más cercas de la mañana se encuentren más débiles será este. ¿Me han entendido?

-¿quieres decir que tu tendrás que mojarnos con el agua sagrada cada 30 hora para completar las 5 horas y cada vez que seamos mojados por ella podríamos ser capaces de perder el control?- pregunto Ryu

-si- respondió Tamao.

-¿solo tenemos una noche?- pregunto Horo Horo

-lamentablemente si, el próximo solsticio será el de verano y para eso falta mucho, no pueden permitirse fallar en este entrenamiento- dijo Tamao decidida.

-bien entonces hagámoslo- dijo alegremente Yoh.

-el solsticio de invierno empieza después de la media noche, estas son sus Yukatas, se las pondrán antes de que esto empiece, debemos ser puntuales para no perder tiempo.

Todos asintieron.

Tamao se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a caminar en dirección al templo, pero en el momento en que dio la vuelta todo se desdibujo a su alrededor.

Entonces sintió como la sostenían y la cargaba alguien en sus brazos. Reconoció esos brazos, de alguna forma cada que era cargada por ellos encajaba muy bien entre ellos.

Sentía su cabeza darle vueltas y estaba sudando.

-tiene fiebre- escucho decir a Ren, para ella la voz de el sonó algo gangosa y tubo que esforzarse para entender la frase. Parece que después de todo no estaba bien.

-bájame- dijo débilmente, no quería ser cargada por alguien que solo había jugado con ella.

-¿pero qué estás diciendo?, no puedes mantenerte en pie ¿y quieres que te baje?

Tamao sintió su garganta arder, el tenerlo tan cercas, el escuchar su voz le dolía.

-bájame- esta vez lagrimas gruesas caían por sus mejillas.

Ren se quedo estupefacto. Ella estaba llorado, porque él la tenía en brazos, es que ¿acaso lo odiaba?

-no te bajare- dijo secamente.

-he dicho que quiero que me bajes- Ren al escucharla se sintió herido, entendió perfectamente lo que ella quería decirle.

-Yoh- pronuncio Ren con la voz más fría que Tamao le había escuchado.

Yoh se acerco a él y Tamao pudo sentir como Ren la pasaba a los brazos de Yoh, entonces escucho los pasos de Ren alejarse.

Y le fue incapaz contenerse. Lloro mojando la camisa de Yoh.

Yoh la llevo hasta su habitación donde la recostó, ella seguía llorando.

-¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunto Yoh tranquilamente mientras le quitaba el cabello del rostro.

- lo siento joven Yoh, que tenga que verme en esta situación- siguió llorando.

-no tienes porque hacerlo, te quiero como a mi hermana, es por eso que me preocupo por ti- Yoh le limpio las lagrimas- ¿lloras por Ren?- Fue directo al grano.

-si-Tamao no pudo más que decirle la verdad, ella también lo quería como si fuese su hermano mayor, por lo que no podía mentirle.

-Todo va a estar bien- le dijo su característica frase a Tamao, lo que la hizo alegrarse un poco- vamos descansa un poco, o no tendrás energía para la noche.

Tamao sabía a que se refería. Ella no había dormido en todo el día anterior y había tenido esa visión dos días seguidos, por lo que tanto su estado espiritual como su estado físico corrían un gran peligro. Ella era la única que podía modificar la barrera y también era la única que podía checar el entrenamiento de los shamanes, ella debía ayudarlos a controlar su energía, pero no podría hacerlo si se encontraba débil, por lo que tomo el consejo de Yoh y decidió descansar.

Pero por más que quería dormir no podía hacerlo, Ren aparecía en su mente cada que cerraba los ojos y eso la hacía llorar, por lo que no podía dormir.

Y para ella pasaron las horas de esta forma, sin lograr conciliar el sueño.

* * *

_Ya está terminado el cap 9, espero y lo hayan disfrutado :D_

_De verdad me gustaría sabia que opinan ya que ando algo depre, porque siento que no hay respuesta de la gente por el fic, asique si estoy continua dejare de subirlo :S no quiero hacerlo, pero si aburre y no gusta a la gente no tengo porque subirlo, es por eso que les pido consejos y les pregunto si las gusto el cap, de verdad me encantaría que me dijeran que les gusto y que no _

_Asique la historia queda entre sus manos._

_Muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews, enserio chicas si subo el fic es por ustedes : D_

_Y pues eso es todo :D_

**~ T3nh¡ n0 A¡ ~**


	10. Segunda Prueba, Parte 2

**~/~Encuentros Inesperados~/~**

**Capítulo 10: Segunda prueba, Parte 2**

Yoh salió de la habitación de Tamao cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Todos excepto Ren estaban esperándolo en el pasillo.

Les dijo que la dejaran descansar y les indico a unas monjas que le diesen medicamento a Tamao para que lograse dormir.

Todos estaban preocupados por ella, pero él no dijo nada, simplemente dijo que estaba muy cansada y que la visión la había desgastado más que la anterior.

Al terminar de hablar con ellos decidió ir en busca de Ren, lo encontró meditando bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-ella pudo recordar lo que paso- le dijo. Ren puso los ojos en blanco sorprendido.

-¿Cómo…?- comenzó a preguntar pero Yoh lo interrumpió.

-parece que la visión que tuvo ya la había tenido el mismo día cuando paso eso entre ustedes, por lo que al volverla a tener le hizo recordar todo lo que paso-se sentó a un lado de Ren.

Ren se mostro frio ante Yoh, pero Yoh podía ver atreves de la máscara de Ren, probablemente Ren piensa que ella se arrepiente de haber hecho eso con él, se dijo Yoh. Pero él sabía que Tamao no se arrepentía, Tamao se sentía utilizada, sucia. Suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada. Eso quedaba fuera de sus manos, ellos tendrían que hallar la forma de descubrirlo por si solos.

Se quedaron en ese lugar, meditando, preparándose para lo que les esperaba en la noche. Y así esta llego.

Eran cercas de las 10 de la noche, los jóvenes se encontraban en la cascada, esperando la hora pactada, cuando llego Tamao.

Lucia demacrada y triste. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y su solo caminar denotaba lo débil que estaba.

Iba en una Yukata blanca con su rosario colgado en su cuello. Pilika se acerco a la cascada y enfrente de esta dibujo un extraño círculo con polvo blanco, Tamao fue a pararse en ese círculo.

Rompió su collar por lo que las cuencas volaron a su alrededor para después quedarse fijas en un lugar exacto, suspendidas en el aire.

Entonces comenzó a hablar en otro idioma, invocando.

El circulo bajo sus pies comenzó a brillar con una luz rosada.

Sus manos describían signos que al hacerlos se dibujaban en el aire como con tinta blanca y se adherían a las cuencas.

En el momento en que todas las cuencas estuvieron marcadas con un signo ella levanto los brazos.

Las cuencas subieron formando un círculo sobre su cabeza, en el centro de las cuencas había aparecido lo que parecía una burbuja, eso era en campo de protección que crearía sobre el otro.

Entonces hizo el ultimo sigo con las manos y este se grabo en su frente.

Las cuencas salieron disparadas en diferentes direcciones estirando la burbuja en el acto.

Sangre chorreaba por la nariz de Tamao a mares, esta manchaba su Yukata de color rojo intenso

La burbuja se extendió lo suficiente para cubrir todo el cielo y después bajo y se coloco sobre el valle, quedando así protegido.

El signo en su frente se había quedado grabado con tinta blanca y no se borraría hasta que desasiera el hechizo.

Entonces sintió sus rodillas flaquear, y cayó de rodillas dentro del circulo. Su nariz chorreaba sangre como si fuese una llave de grifo abierta, solo que en vez de agua era sangre.

Su respiración era entrecortada, como si no encontrara el aire suficiente que necesitaba.

Estaba sudando en frio y temblaba fuertemente.

-¡Tamao!- escucho que le gritaban. Levanto la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos de los jóvenes preocupados, Pilika y Horo Horo la habían llamado al unisonó.

Ren era el más cercano al círculo y lo miraba como si desease deshacerse de ese estúpido circulo que le impedía ver como estaba Tamao.

Ella permanecía en el círculo, a ellos les era imposible entrar en él, por lo que no podía tocarla.

Tamao reunió todas sus fuerzas y se puso de pie. Veía todo borroso, sentía que el arriba era abajo y el abajo arriba, su cuerpo temblaba y su nariz seguía sangrando.

Ella no podía salir del círculo, tenía que quedarse en ese lugar por el tiempo que estuviese la barrera.

Se arranco tela de la manga de su Yukata que uso para limpiarse y mediante masajes a su nariz detuvo el sangrado.

Entonces permaneció quieta en ese lugar, con los ojos cerrados.

Con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más débil pero eso no le importaba, no importaba si moría, ella tendría que proteger al valle.

La media noche se acercaba y Tamao sabía que en ese momento los jóvenes tendrían que empezar su entrenamiento.

Cada joven tenía a una persona que les mojaría con agua de la cascada.

Pilika ayudaría a Horo Horo, Manta ayudaría a Ryu, Anna ayudaría a Yoh y una monja se había ofrecido para ayudar a Ren.

En el momento en que fuesen las 12 el solsticio de invierno empezaría.

Faltaban cercas de 5 minutos, por lo que Tamao decidió hablar.

-yo les indicare el momento exacto en que deban echarles el agua, ustedes- dijo refiriéndose a Ren, Ryu, Yoh y Horo Horo- pase lo que pase, oigan lo que oigan, no pierdan la consntracion.

Horo Horo Y Pilika mostraron una cara de preocupación, ellos sabían a lo que Tamao se refería.

Los minutos pasaron y asi la hora llego.

-¡ahora!- Grito Tamao. Los jóvenes fueron bañados en agua de la cascada y su entrenamiento comenzó, a los segundos lograron llamar a sus espíritus, pero algo los desconcentro, no de tal manera como para perder lo que habían empezado, pero si lo suficiente como para escuchar.

Tamao estaba gritando, Gritaba de dolor.

La entrada del solsticio le causaba laceraciones en el cuerpo que salpicaban de sangre todo a su alrededor. Los espíritus eran demasiado fuertes para ella. Querían atravesar la barrera al mismo tiempo que la montaña también intentaba deshacerse de la barrera para así tomar a los espíritus y a los humanos como parte de si.

Su Yukata blanca se torno completamente roja igual que el círculo del suelo que era blanco ahora se encontraba bañado en sangre.

Sus alaridos eran fuertes y estaban llenos de dolor, pero al paso de unos cuantos minutos se acostumbro al dolor, por lo que detuvo sus gritos.

Los shamanes ya habían empezado con su entrenamiento y lo mejor era no desconcentrarlos.

Las horas pasaron siendo ahora las 4:30 de la mañana, a los shamanes solo les quedaría media hora más para completar su entrenamiento. Y esta vez Tamao estaba completamente segura de que cada uno de ellos lo conseguiría.

Ni siquiera ella misma sabia del porque de su resistencia. Se encontraba tan agotada que pensaba que se desmallaría, pero nada de eso parecía pasar. Las laceraciones en su cuerpo seguían aumentando. Ahora llenaban sus brazos sus piernas, sus pies, su espalda, su pecho, incluso tenía unas 10 en el rostro. Pero eso no evitaría que lograra su cometido, esa noche estaba decidida a completar el entrenamiento de ellos y a proteger al valle.

Y así, esa media hora faltante para que los shamanes completaran su entrenamiento llego, poco a poco ellos fueron levantándose del lugar en el que estaban con sus espíritus a su lado.

Cada uno de ellos fue a colocarse alrededor de Tamao que parecía seguir sufriendo, pero esta vez se mantenía en silencio.

Todos miraban con horror la escena que sus ojos les enseñaban. Cada uno de ellos deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sacar a Tamao de ese lugar y protegerla, pero eso era imposible, solo ella podría proteger el valle.

Todos esperaban la llegada del sol para que el tormento de ella acabara, y al final, lentamente pero seguro el sol llego.

El círculo rosado perdió su brillo y desapareció, solo quedo el círculo que la sangre de Tamao había formado.

En el mismo instante en que esto paso Tamao perdió el conocimiento, por lo que Ren se apresuro para evitar que su cuerpo tocase el suelo.

La cargo en brazos, manchándose de la sangre de ella, pero eso no le importo, lo único que quería era que ella estuviese bien. Por lo que la llevo a la habitación que Pilika ya había preparado para Tamao y la coloco en la cama.

Tuvo que dejarla en ese cuarto y salir inmediatamente. Por lo que todos se encontraban sentados en el pasillo, esperando a que las monjas y Pilika terminaran de curarla.

Las horas pasaron y el medio día se hizo presente.

Entonces Pilika salió de la habitación a hablar con los shamanes.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Manta.

-está muy mal, la baja que tuvo en su energía espiritual provoco que la barrera la causara mas laceraciones en el cuerpo, sin contar con que perdió mucha sangre. Tiene cercas de 500 cortadas en el cuerpo y unas por si solas son lo suficientemente profundas para matar a una persona y ella tiene muchas de estas en un mismo lugar.

Todos se mostraban asustados.

-nunca antes se había lastimado tanto- dijo Pilika, su voz se le quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- no debimos haberla dejado hacer la barrera.

-si no la hubiese creado ella ¿Quién lo hubiese hecho?- pregunto Yoh

-Nadie, no hay nadie más que ella que pueda hacerlo.

-entonces no había otra opción- le dijo mientras le sonreía débilmente, se notaba en su rostro que el también estaba muy preocupado- todo estará bien.

Pilika asintió ante lo dicho por Yoh.

-¿podemos pasar a verla?- pregunto Ryu.

-sí, solo no hagan mucho ruido.

Los jóvenes, incluido Ren, entraron en la habitación, pero a todos se les bajaron los ánimos con solo verla.

Estaba cubierta en vendas, y algunas ya estaban manchadas de sangre. Su muñeca izquierda estaba rota, por lo que tenía un aparato que mantenía la muñeca recta. Su cabello parecía más del color de la sangre que de su color original.

Estaba conectada a un suero en una mano y en la otra tenía un bolsa de sangre.

Ren sintió su pecho arder, ella estaba en ese estado y el no pudo hacer nada, y todo porque perdió el control una noche, que provoco la tristeza y la baja de poder espiritual en ella.

Se sintió como un estorbo, alguien que no podía hacer nada.

Ella lo había salvado un sin mil de veces y el no podía hacer nada por ella. Nunca podía ayudarla.

¿De qué sirve tener esa clase de poder, si no podía protegerla?

Salió del cuarto enfadado condigo mismo, y se dirigió al lugar en el que solía meditar.

¿Qué iba a ser de él si ella desaparecía?, para una persona como el que nunca conoció el cariño o la paz o el amor y que solo conocía el odio la venganza y la matanza, para una persona como él, que ella lo era todo en su vida, era su esperanza, era su pureza, para alguien como él ¿Qué le quedaba si ella se iba? No quedaría nada.

Golpeo un árbol con fuerza, derivándolo en su totalidad. En momentos como ese, le importaba poco si la gente le decía algo todo le importaba muy poco, todo menos ella.

-Destruyendo los arboles no conseguirás curarla- la voz de Yoh lo sorprendió.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto secamente Ren

-que te calmes- le contesto

-por una vez en tu vida, déjame en paz- dijo mientras le mostraba la mirada más fría que podía tener y salió del lugar. Introduciéndose más en el bosque.

Yoh no lo siguió, Yoh sabía que Ren necesitaba estar solo.

Ren caminaba por el bosque, internándose más en este, pero después de unos minutos se tiro en el suelo, recostándose boca arriba, mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿…Señorito…?-Bason había aparecido frente Ren, en forma de una pequeña alma.

Ren ignoro completamente y Bason fue capaz de entender la indirecta de Ren, quería estar solo.

Bason desapareció de nuevo, dejando a su amo completamente solo en lo profundo del bosque.

Ren se sentía mal, estaba enfadado. Enfadado con Tamao, por haberlo provocado, enfadado con Anna por haberlos colocado en la misma habitación a altas horas de la noche, enfadado con Yoh que lo había descubierto todo, enfadado con la estúpida montaña, que había lastimado a Tamao pero por sobre todo Ren estaba enfadado consigo mismo.

El mismo había causado todo eso. Las heridas de Tamao eran su culpa.

Golpeo el suelo con fuerza, haciendo un hoyo en la tierra.

Poco a poco, el día fue convirtiéndose en noche.

Las estrellas brillaban intensamente en el cielo. A Ren le pario que esa noche estaba demasiado oscuro. Supuso que esto se debía a que hoy era Luna nueva, por lo que no había más luz en el bosque que la misma expedida por las estrellas.

Y lentamente el bosque se hizo más oscuro. Ren sabía que debían de pasar de las 12 de la mañana y también sabía que la noche anterior no había podido dormir. Pero eso en ese momento no le importaba.

Entonces cerró los ojos, no dispuesto a dormir, pero si a descansar un poco.

Los sonidos del bosque por la noche de un momento a otro se detuvieron. Y Ren se quedo en la oscuridad y el silencio total.

No se sentía mal al estar en ese lugar ya que él pertenencia a la oscuridad. Esa era su vida. Y parecía como si la oscuridad misma lo recibiese con los brazos abiertos, como una madre al llegar su hijo de la escuela.

Sintió que caía, en un espacio infinito, rodeado de odio, venganza y oscuridad.

Pero entonces sintió un pequeño punto de calor. Como el chocolate caliente en el invierno.

Sintió que este calor se acercaba y lo llenaba lentamente y al rodearlo por completo puedo escuchar.

Era la voz de Tamao, ella estaba cantando. Cantaba como siempre lo hacía para él, con dulzura, entendimiento y amor.

Si era amor, lo que Ren sentía por Tamao era amor.

Entonces abrió los ojos lentamente, pero ya no se encontraba en el bosque.

Ahora estaba en una celda, esposado a las paredes. Del otro lado de los garrotes de la celda estaba ella.

Su cuerpo brillaba con ese característico color rosado, mantenía sus manos unidas en su pecho y los ojos cerrados.

Ren la observo un minuto más y mientras lo hacía sintió que la presión en sus muñecas y tobillos desaparecía.

Ella lo estaba liberando, lo liberaba de su celda.

Se oyó el estruendo de las cadenas al caer, pero a Ren eso no le importo.

El camino hasta quedar enfrente de Tamao, separados por los barrotes de la celda.

Los barrotes brillaron con un color rojizo-anaranjado, como si alguien los hubiese puesto bajo fuego y estos se calentaran terminando con ese color. Y luego estos se convirtieron en hojas de árbol de cerezo, estas flotaron en el aire alrededor de ambos.

Tamao abrió los ojos al término de su canción y busco con la mirada los ojos de Ren.

Ren al verla en ese estado, sana y cantando enfrente de él lo alegro.

Entonces lágrimas gruesas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Tamao y después se abalanzo sobre Ren abrazándolo.

Todo a su alrededor se convirtió en un remolino de colores brillantes.

Ren correspondió el abrazo de Tamao para después bajar la cabeza, levantar la barbilla de hacia el rostro de Ren, para así poder besarla. Y lo hizo, la beso apasionadamente. De una forma tranquila pero al mismo tiempo deseosa.

Los colores a su alrededor los envolvieron totalmente, perdiéndose en el tiempo-espacio entre ellos.

Sus sentidos regresaron de golpe, ahora su pudo escuchar el sonido del bosque por la noche.

Todo indicaba que lo que acababa de ver había sido un sueño. Pero no se sentía como uno, aun podía sentir los labios dulces de ella sobre los de él.

Entonces se levanto de golpe, en ese bosque a esa hora, se estaba volviendo loco.

Regreso al templo caminando rápidamente. Decidió tomar el camino que pasaba por la cascada.

Cuando iba caminando por allí pudo apreciar la figura de una persona. Esta persona estaba parada justo enfrente del círculo en el que había estado Tamao.

Ren se quedo por un momento allí parado observándola.

Detrás de él se escucho movimiento.

-¡Tamao, encontramos algo que podría servir!-Ren escucho la voz de Horo Horo a su espalda, seguida de una luz segadora que provenía de su espalda también.

La persona que estaba parada delante de Ren era Tamao.

Llevaba sus ropas de sacerdotisa y no traía ninguna venda en su cuerpo.

Ren se sorprendió, ¿Tamao?, pero si Tamao estaba muy mal herida en un cuarto dentro del templo, entonces ¿Qué hacía para enfrente de él como si nada de eso hubiese pasado?

Tamao se percato de la presencia de Ren y se sonrojo de sobremanera.

Ren estaba parado enfrente de la luz, con esta a su espalda, por lo que para Tamao que estaba enfrente de Ren, parecía como si este brillase por propia cuenta. Más bien parecía un ángel alado, rodeado de luz que venía a salvarla.

Ren no pudo contenerse, por lo que estiro su brazo para tomar la muñeca de ella y atraerla a sí mismo, abrazándola.

Tamao se sonrojo aun más. Ren estaba actuando muy extraño.

Entonces él se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos. Ella estaba totalmente atónita.

Y así como había llegado se fue. Ren soltó a Tamao, dio media vuelta y entro al templo.

No sabía que había pasado, pero lo que si sabía era que ella estaba bien, y con eso le bastaba.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, en dirección a su habitación se encontró con Yoh. Que lo miro divertido.

Ren lo ignoro pasándolo de largo, pero Yoh lo detuvo al decir.

-¿no te interesa saber cómo es que está bien?- Ren se detuvo, dándole a entender que si deseaba saber que había pasado-fue hace como unos 20 min. De repente ella comenzó a derramar luz. No era la clase de luz que ella posee, su luz es rosada, más bien esta luz era blanca y la rodeo levantándola en el aire, estuvo de esa forma cercas de 5 minutos, y luego la luz la abandono. Cuando por fin pudimos verla, la luz era muy cegadora no nos dejaba hacerlo, nos percatamos de que ella traía en el cuello un rosario del color del arcoíris y también llevaba sus ropas de sacerdotisa. Fue un milagro.

Ren se quedo atónito mientras escuchaba todo esto.

20 minutos, ese fue el tiempo que el tardo en regresar del bosque al templo, y antes de que hiciera esto él había tenido ese "sueño" con Tamao, ese en el que la luz del arcoíris los rodeaba. Pero Ren sabía que esto no había sido un sueño. Ya que el la había visto a lo largo de su vida de esta forma. Desde que estuvo pequeño y cada que lo encerraban en las celdas del sótano de la casa de la familia Tao. Ella siempre aparecía ante él cuando la oscuridad intentaba apoderarse de él.

Frente a Yoh intento parecer tranquilo.

Asique retomo su paso, regresando a su habitación, ya que Mañana seria un día extenuante, sería el día en que subirían a la montaña….

* * *

_Bueno chicas aquí está el 10 cap :D! _

_Espero y les haya gustado_

_La verdad esta cap iba a ser parte del anterior, pero al hacerlo descubrí que eran cercas de 20 hojas para solo un cap, por lo que decidí dividirlo._

_¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! De verdad que me animaron demasiado. :D hago lo que puedo con la historia y siempre procuro no decepcionarlas es por eso que les digo abiertamente GRACIAS! La vez pasada si estaba algo deprimida, pero creo que ya ando mejor y aunque estoy batallando un poco para continuarle (falta de inspiración) procuro pensar en el futuro de la historia muy seguido (Algunas amigas me dicen que eso es aburrido, pero en mi caso no lo es xD)y de esa forma saco la continuación._

_Comenten y digan que les pareció y que esperan del fic. También admito ideas y/o quejas xD_

_Asique ya saben estaré esperando sus comentarios._

_**~ T3nh¡ n0 A ~**_


	11. La Montaña: Tercera Prueba

**~/~Encuentros Inesperados~/~**

**Capítulo 11: La Montaña: Tercera prueba**

-Antes de ir a la montaña, me gustaría pedirles que hicieran la posesión de objetos-Tamao se dirigió a todos los presentes.

Eran las siete de la mañana y lo shamanes ya se habían reunido y se encontraban listos para empezar la ultima parte de su entrenamiento.

Todos se habían reunido frente a la cascada. Detrás de esta había una especie de pared de concreto que impedía el paso a la montaña.

-¿Por qué tienen que hacer la posesión de alamas?-pregunto Manta.

Tamao le sonrió.

-porque si no lo hacen de esa forma, la montaña tomara sus almas. Es por eso que las primeras dos pruebas del entrenamiento eran acerca de traer a sus espíritus acompañantes. Si hay más de un alma en el mismo cuerpo se dificulta la absorción de estas. Esto tampoco quiere decir que con el solo hecho de tener una posesión de almas la montaña sea segura para ustedes- les comento sinceramente- admito que la experiencia que tendrán al entrar en la montaña no se compara con ninguna otra experiencia en el ámbito espiritual que hayan tenido. Será peligroso para ustedes- bajo la cabeza algo triste. Parecía como si en cualquier momento se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado.

-Adiós Hermano- Pilika se mantenía cabizbaja y se notaba preocupada.

-no te preocupes Pilika ya verás que todo saldrá bien- le repetía una y otra vez su hermano.

-No te preocupes Pilika-Tamao se había acercado a los hermanos Usui- Yo me encargare de que no les pase nada. Conozco la montaña como la palma de mi mano- le sonrió ampliamente.

La mirada de Pilika mostro más preocupación de que antes había tenido.

-Por favor Tamao no te sobre esfuerces- le dijo al momento en que la abrazaba con fuerza. Tamao se sonrojo ante el acto de la Usui.

Se separo de Tamao a los pocos segundos y esta vez se dirigió a su hermano.

-Cuida de Tamao- le dijo con decisión reflejada en los ojos.

-lo haré- le respondió el Usui firmemente.

-Dios los bendiga sacerdotisa- le dijo una de las monjas.

-Gracias, igualmente- efectuó una reverencia estilo japonesa, que la mujer imito-Pilika- la llamo-Quedas a cargo del templo- le sonrió con demasiada alegría.

Pilika al escucharla asintió fervorosamente.

-Adiós amigos, los veré cuando terminen su entrenamiento-Manta se dirigía a Yoh y Ryu. Estos dos últimos voltearon con lagrimas en los ojos y se abalanzaron sobre el joven Manta, llorando.

-¡Mantita voy a extrañarte!-Yoh le gritaba mientras lo abrazaba.

-Joven Manta cuídese mucho- le decía Ryu al mismo tiempo que Yoh hablaba.

-Patéticos- Pronuncio Ren en un susurro frustrado.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Tamao después de un momento.

Todos se colocaron a los costados de Tamao listos para entrar en la montaña.

-¡Yoh!-le grito Anna llamando la atención del muchacho- vuelve pronto- le dijo tranquilamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Lo hare-le contesto Yoh con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-comiencen con la posesión de almas-dijo Tamao en apenas un susurro. Lucia realmente preocupada por lo que estaban por hacer.

-¡Amidamaru concédeme tu alma!, ¡Fusión de Almas!-Yoh hizo la posesión de almas perfectamente.

-¡BASON, concédeme tu alma, fusión de almas!-Ren completo la posesión perfectamente.

-Tocaguero, concédeme tu alma, fusión de almas-Ryu grito completando la posesión de almas.

-Koloro, concédeme tu alma, fusión de almas-Horo Horo también lo logro.

Todos esperaban a que Tamao hiciera su posesión de almas, pero esta nunca llego.

-¿Señorita Tamao, usted no ara la posesión de almas?- le pregunto Ryu.

-a no, no la are, no es necesario-Todos espeto Pilika y Horo Horo se mostraron sorprendidos.

-Pero señorita ¿la montaña no absorberá su alma?-Volvió a preguntar Ryu.

-no, no lo hará, ya que esta no ofrece ningún peligro para mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Ren.

-la montaña nunca ha tenido las intenciones de tomar mi alma, tampoco es que este diciendo que puede escoger a quien quitarle el alma y a quien no, más bien es como mi abuela solía decir, que esto se debe a que mi alma es muy parecida al alma de la montaña, decía que yo soy igual de pura que esta y que por lo tanto ya me toma como si fuese parte de esta misma, lo que quiero decir es que la parte de la montaña que se encarga de tomar las almas cree que soy una parte más de la montaña por lo que ignora mi alma, creyendo que ya soy parte de ella.

-es por eso mismo que pudiste sobrevivir dentro de ella por más de un año ¿no es así? - comento Yoh.

-así es- respondió Tamao.

-Ya veo-Comento Ryu- si ese es el caso- se puso enfrente de Tamao y efectuó una reverencia- estamos en sus manos sacerdotisa. –Yoh y Horo Horo imitaron a Ryu provocando que Tamao se sonrojara ante esto ya que ninguno de ellos se había referido hacia ella como sacerdotisa.

-s-s-si – dijo después de un minuto.

Ren aprecio el rostro de Tamao al sonrojarse y como acto reflejo se sonrojo. Desvió la mirada consternado y entonces se percato de que tanto Anna como Yoh lo miraban, la primera con seriedad y el segundo con alegría.

Bufo al ser descubierto y sin más dijo.

-ya vámonos de una vez.

Tamao asintió y ellos retomaron la posición de colocarse a los lados de ella.

Subieron las escaleras talladas en piedra que se encontraban a un lado de la cascada, quedando frente al muro de concreto.

-no hay puerta-dijo Ryu.

-claro que no Idiota, es una barrera no una pared- le dijo Ren exasperado.

Ryu chiflo sorprendido.

Tamao comenzó a hacer signos de nuevo, mientras moldeaba su energía.

-¡liberte!-Tamao grito al tiempo que hacia el último signo.

En el centro del muro, enfrente de donde ellos se encontraban un especie de hoyo que comenzó a abrirse. Este tenía los bordes rosados, como prueba de que era Tamao la que lo abría. Del otro lado de este podía verse la montaña

El hoyo se ensancho lo suficiente para que ellos entraran.

Tamao coloco ambos brazos a sus costados.

Todos incluyéndola caminaron hasta el hoyo.

-Mantengan la mente abierta-les dijo unos segundos antes de que traspasaran el hoyo, ninguno de ellos entendió a lo que ella se refería, pero esto lo olvidaron rápidamente, ya que al pisar la tierra de la montaña todo a su alrededor cambio…

* * *

Yoh se encontraba la pensión en la que vivía con Anna.

Se sentía cansado y pesado, como si estuviese dentro de un sueño en el que no podía moverse tan rápido como quería hacerlo.

Era verano, las flores de cerezo florecían con todo su esplendor.

El sol derramaba su calor sobre la tierra, por lo que podía sentirse un calor insoportable.

Miro a su alrededor desconcertado. No recordaba que había estado haciendo solo unos minutos antes

Camino por los pasillos aun desconcertado y al hacerlo se percato de que no había nadie. En la pensión no había ni una persona, ni siquiera un animal.

Salió de la pensión en dirección a la escuela en la que Manta estudia.

Pero mientras más caminaba por las calles mas consiente se sentía que no había ninguna persona, aun y cuando se asomara por las ventanas de las casas, dentro de ellas no había nadie.

Al llegar a la escuela se dio cuenta de que esta también estaba bacía. Todas las puertas y ventanas estaban abiertas y las cortinas ondeaban con el soplo del viento, pero no importaba cuanto buscara, ya que parecía no haber nadie en ese lugar.

Camino hasta llegar al cementerio y se sentó en la pequeña loma, a un lado de la tumba de Amidamaru. En ese lugar tampoco había almas.

Se quedo sentado en ese lugar meditando las cosas y entonces recordó las palabras que su abuelo solía decirle cuando entrenaban.

-¿Cuál es tu sueño?- le había preguntado su abuelo.

-¡mi sueño es vivir tranquilamente!-él había respondido sin miramientos.

Entonces se percato de algo. Eso era lo que pasaba. El estaba viviendo su sueño. Había deseado con tantas ganas el vivir tranquilamente y ahora se estaba volviendo realidad.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, este deseo solo se podía hacer si el fuese la única persona viva en la tierra.

Se levanto de golpe.

No.

No podía ser cierto, esto era el mundo real, tendría que haber más personas en el ¿no es así?

Bajo corriendo de la loma y mientras lo hacía gritaba.

-¡Anna, Manta, Ryu, ¿Dónde están? ¡Amidamaru!- bajo los escalones en un santiamén y después comenzó a correr por las calles mientras sus gritos aumentaban de volumen.

Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que por más que gritase, ellos no regresarían. El había deseado tener una vida tranquila, pero él no había pensado en que esto conllevaba el estar solo. Y no quería estar solo, él quería estar con sus amigos, quería convivir con Anna, quería volver a tener esos entrenamientos extenuantes en los que era sometido por su prometida, deseaba estar con Manta, su mejor amigo y el primero que lo acepto siendo lo que era, pero por sobre todo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el regresar a su antiguo hogar, lo deseaba con todo su corazón, pero eso era imposible.

Entonces por sobre el sonido de la soledad misma, pudo escuchar el sonar de un cascabel tradicional japonés.

* * *

Horo Horo se encontraba en Hokaido.

Había despertado esa mañana y se había percatado de que se encontraba en ese lugar.

No recordaba en primer lugar porque se había ido de allí, ni tampoco recordaba cómo es que había regresado, pero lo que si sabía era que todo estaba bien ahora.

Había descubierto, desde el primer instante en que se levanto, que de alguna forma, que él no recordaba, el bosque de los kropokuls (hay no sé cómo se escribe :S) había sido restaurado, desde sus simientos y ahora ocupaba una gran parte de Hokaido.

Koloro junto con sus parientes kropokuls lo saludaban y agradecían.

Esa noche había tenido una cena de reyes, claro todo fue vegetariano, pero aun así todo había sido delicioso, inclusive glorioso.

Al terminar la cena se dirigió al baño de aguas termales, este estaba vacío por lo que entro tranquilamente en el, disfrutando del agua.

Unos segundos después escucho el sonido de la puerta corrediza abrirse, alguien había entrado al baño. Supuso que era Koloro por lo que lo llamo, pero el espíritu nunca contesto.

Al levantar la vista se encontró con el cuerpo de su hermana completamente desnudo.

Horo Horo no supo cómo reaccionar, el siempre había creído que su hermana era hermosa incluso angelical y en ese momento ella lucia realmente hermosa bañada en luz de luna.

El permaneció callado mientras ella entraba en el agua y se colocaba a un lado de él, dentro de las aguas termales.

El corazón de Horo Horo latía a mil por hora y sentía cierta presión en su entre pierna.

Nunca había visto a su hermana como una verdadera mujer y ahora que la había mirado completamente desnuda se daba cuenta de ella ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer.

Entonces Pilika se acerco a él y le susurro al oído.

-Hermano ya no soy una niña- le dijo con una voz que Horo Horo nunca le había escuchado utilizar, era una voz seductora y estaba llena de pasión- por eso…-Pilika había colocado su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de su hermano y lentamente comenzó a bajarla en dirección al estomago de Horo Horo.

Horo Horo se sintió extraño. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Podiria ser que sintiera deseo ¿por su hermana menor?

-¿Pilika que estás haciendo?-Horo Horo le había preguntado exasperado a su hermana al sentir como la mano de esta bajaba hasta su estomago y pretendía ir más abajo

Pilika se movió maestramente alrededor de Horo Horo sentándose sobre el regazo de Horo Horo quedándose él en medio de las piernas de ella, con el rostro de ella hacia el de su hermano.

Ella sonrío al sentir el sexo de él entre sus piernas.

Entonces Horo Horo estallo y antes de que pudiese sentir o pensar algo mas, comenzó a besar a su hermana con desesperación y deseo, demasiado deseo.

Unos segundos después, por sobre el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones pudo escuchar el sonar de un cascabel.

* * *

Ryu se encontraba en un bosque tan amplio como el mismísimo cielo.

No recordaba cómo había llegado allí ni tampoco como es que lo había encontrado, pero lo que sabía era que había completado su sueño.

Había encontrado su lugar especial.

El camino por horas por el bosque, este era enorme y basto, sin maleza ni alimañas, era perfecto.

Las flores brillaban al contraste con el sol y los arboles de bastas copas dejaban entrar la luz del sol en extraños ángulos.

Ese bosque era su lugar preferido, su lugar especial, y por fin había sido capaz de conseguirlo.

Estaba tan feliz que camino por el bosque buscando a sus amigos, llamándolos a gritos, pero por mas que se adentro en este no los encontró, pero lo que sí pudo encontrar fue una cabaña de madera. Tan pequeña y a la vez tan grande. Esta estaba acondicionada con aguas termales y baños estilo estadounidenses, también con una amplia cocina y con una bodega de dotación de comida para unos cuantos años. Contaba con un centro de video, como un mini cine y un repertorio de películas, algunas incluso de las que aun no se estrenaban. Tenia un hermoso jardín a su alrededor y un rio pasaba por detrás de esta.

Esa cabaña era simplemente su sueño hecho realidad.

Asique entro en la cabaña y se dedico a saciarse de comida hasta reventar, cuando termino tomo un baño tranquilamente y mientras lo hacía pudo escuchar el sonido de un cascabel.

* * *

Ren se encontraba encerrado en el sótano de la casa de la Dinastía Tao. Justo como lo había estado en el transcurso de su infancia, no había nada allí, solo había oscuridad, no podía ver ni escuchar nada, ni siquiera podía verse a sí mismo ni escuchar su propia respiración, no había nada en ese lugar. Por lo tanto no estaba si quiera seguro de su propia existencia en ese lugar.

Su mente y su corazón estaban llenos de odio y venganza.

Odio hacia su padre que lo había encerrado en ese lugar para pudrirse junto con el destino de su dinastía. Y Venganza por los que se habían burlado de él. No había ni una pisca de duda en sus sentimientos. Si el lograba salir de ese lugar seria solo para matar a su padre y maldecir de por vida a los que se habían atrevido a burlarse de él.

Y como so su deseo se hubiese hecho realidad. Sus cadenas se soltaron y la puerta de la celda en la que estaba fue abierta, solo para dejar salir a la bestia que se encontraba dentro de ella, que con velocidad y destreza corrió hasta la puerta del que hacía llamarse su padre y lo asesino a sangre fría enfrente de su propia madre, quien lloraba desconsoladamente antes de que Ren se desasiese de ella también.

Después corrió por la casa matando a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino con frialdad y destreza, ignorando por completo si eran niños, mujeres o hombres. El simplemente mato a cualquier persona que osara acercarse a él.

Y mientras lo hacia el sonido de un cascabel sonó.

* * *

Horo Horo siguió con su tarea, intensificando el beso que le daba a Pilika y antes siquiera que se diese cuenta dio la vuelta, colocándose esta vez el sobre ella, mientras besaba ese cuerpo virginal.

Sus manos recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de su hermana por lo que ella gemía con fuerza.

-hermano…hermano…-le repetía Pilika al oído, cada que él hacia algo nuevo y diferente con el cuerpo de ella.

Horo Horo no se contuvo e hizo lo que le dio la regalada gana con el cuerpo de Pilika, lo toco, beso, mordisqueo, saboreo, apretó. Y cada que el lo hacia ella le contestaba con un gemido que solo lograba excitarlo más.

-hazlo hermano-volvió a gemir Pilika al mismo tiempo que un segundo cascabeleo sonaba.

Horo Horo no pudo soportarlo más, deseaba hacerla suya y que ella su querida hermana pequeña, la más dulce y hermosa mujer que en toda su vida había podido conocer se lo pidiese lo enloquecía.

Entonces la penetro, ella dio un pequeño gritito, pero a Horo Horo eso no le importo y rápidamente fue embistiendo el cuerpo de su hermana con fuerza hasta que su orgasmo llego.

Mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración, su mente poco a poco fue asimilando lo que acababa de suceder. El había hecho el amor con su hermana…y fue en el presiso momento en que lo pensó que pudo escuchar de nuevo el sonido de un cascabel.

* * *

Ryu había dormido plácidamente en la cabaña y también había utilizado cada cosa con lo que la cabaña contaba pero pronto se hubo aburrido de esto. Ya que se encontraba solo. El pensó que sus amigos regresarían para la noche, pero ellos no lo hicieron. Por lo que por segundo día consecutivo salió a buscarlos.

Camino por el bosque, comenzaba a asustarse, era demasiado raro el no haber visto a sus amigos en tanto tiempo.

Y mientras lo hacía pudo distinguir figuras extrañas en un prado que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de distancia en el que él estaba.

Corrió hacia ese lugar, pero lo que encontró en el prado no fue para nada agradable.

Los cuerpos de sus amigos ya se encontraban sin vida en el suelo del bosque que en vez de ser color verde era rojo sangre.

Al parecer habían paliado contra otro grupo de personas que también querían ese lugar y mucha gente había resultado lesionada. En el caso del otro grupo todos los integrantes había muerto mientras que en el de Ryu el había sido el único que había sobrevivido.

Cayó de rodillas mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Y la desesperación lo abatió.

Y fue en ese momento en el que por segunda vez escucho el sonar de un cascabel.

* * *

Mientras Ren corría por las calles asesinando gente se percato de que su espíritu acompañante no era Bason, este espíritu era mucho más fuerte y formaba alas sobre su cabeza. El ya no era un shaman ordinario, el de alguna forma que no recordaba se había convertido en el shaman king y con ese extraordinario poder corría por las calles de las ciudades asesinando humanos mientras los llamaba basura y escoria.

Mientras hacía todo esto escucho el sonar de un cascabel por segunda vez, pero justo como la primera vez lo ignoro y se concentro en matar a todas las personas a su alrededor.

Estaba tan fuera de sí mismo que después de unos minutos dejo de distinguir entre shamanes y humanos matando a ambas razas son control.

-Ren…-Escucho que alguien detrás de si lo llamaba, por lo que volteo y al hacerlo se encontró con una mujer vestida con traje Mao de color negro con un dragón verde bordado en él, su cabello era verde, lo llevaba recogido con unos pasadores y sus ojos azules.

En ese momento pudo escuchar el sonido de otro cascabel, pero como las dos veces anteriores, lo ignoro.

Ren sin poder contenerse fue hasta la mujer y la decapito sin miramientos, pero en cuanto su vista identifico a la mujer se dejo caer el suelo desconsolado.

Esa mujer era su hermana, la única persona que realmente lo había amado y cuidado, y el cavaba de degollarla, el con sus propias manos se había deshecho de la persona más querida para él.

Entonces la oscuridad lo invadió de nuevo, pero esta vez no pretendía dejarlo escapar.

Todo se volvió desesperación y dolor. Esta vez el deseo morir, no podía soportar la carga de haber matado a su hermana con sus propias manos.

Dejo de sentir sus extremidades y después dejo de escuchar, oír, oler y saborear. Todo a su alrededor era la nada absoluta, el infierno mismo. Que lo atormentaba con el recuerdo del último momento de vida de su hermana.

Estaba seguro de que pronto moriría, por lo que aun y sabiendo que no vería nada abrió los ojos, esperando encontrar dentro de la oscuridad algo que lo relacionada con su antiguo yo, encontrándolo en el mismísimo momento en que abrió los ojos.

La oscuridad era ya una parte de él, cosida a su corazón con metal inoxidable, algo que para él era tan familiar y conocido como los garrotes que por cercas de 10 años lo rodearon.

Pero había algo que faltaba, algo en su corazón le decía que eso.

Algo en ese lugar, en la oscuridad faltaba.

Se obligo a sí mismo a extender su muerte por unos segundos más, ya que estaba seguro de que ese algo que faltaba terminaría llegando a él como siempre lo hacía.

Pero su tiempo fue súbitamente cortado.

No pudo respirar más, fue como si tuviese una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza, por más que tomaba aire este no llegaba a sus pulmones y justo cuando sintió que moriría la escucho.

El sonido de la más hermosa y melodiosa voz que hubiese escuchado.

Abrió los ojos, esperando a que la característica luz rosada se presentara e iluminara todo a su alrededor. Y justo como lo pensó esta llego.

Lo baño completamente en luz.

Mientras vagaba entre la oscuridad y la luz, pudo ver en su mente una imagen muy peculiar, que le recordó lo que había estado haciendo hasta ese momento. Pudo ver a Tamao sonriendo.

Sintió como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Tamao bañado en lágrimas, la luna se encontraba a espaldas de ella.

-¡Ren!-grito ella y se abalanzo sobre él.

El la miro desconcertado, ella lo estaba abrazando e incluso lloraba.

Ren atrajo el pequeño cuerpo de Tamao al suyo correspondiendo el abrazo.

No estaba del todo consciente de lo que había pasado, pero algo le decía que debía consolarla.

Miro a su alrededor y fue entonces cuando recordó todo. Ellos habían ido a la montaña pero en el mismo momento en que había pisado el suelo de esta algo los había golpeado, derribándolos y sumiéndolos en ese extraño sueño.

Entonces volvió a mirar a Tamao, lucia muy triste y temblaba demasiado.

Detrás de ella en el suelo había un cascabel japonés. Al verlo recordó que él había escuchado el sonido de ese cascabel tres veces en su sueño, pero el siempre lo ignoro y en el último momento escucho la voz de Tamao cantando.

-¿Qué sucedió?- su voz salió ronca y patosa.

Tamao se separo de él lo suficiente para dejarlo incorporarse.

*/*/*/*/*/FLASH BACK*/*/*/*/*/*

Entraron en la montaña exitosamente, pero en el momento en que el hoyo a sus espaldas se cerró los cuatro shamanes cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

Tamao los miro alarmada, pero entonces recordó lo que pasaba cuando shamanes que no fuesen ella entraban a la montaña.

La montaña les ponía una especie de prueba, la tercera prueba.

Esta les mostraba a los shamanes sus deseos hechos realidad y lo que pasaría en este mundo si estos fuesen verdad.

Se hinco en el suelo, meditando y después comenzó el ritual que ella tendría que llevar a cabo.

De forma de que ellos pudiesen despertar, su abuela había creado un cascabel que al sonarlo llegaría hasta la inconsciencia de los shamanes.

Este cascabel solo podía hacer su música tres veces, una vez cada 4 horas.

Pero para que este apareciera en la montaña ella tenía que invocarlo y este proceso también era tardado, por lo que al ver a los jóvenes en el suelo no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó con la invocación.

Después de que pasaron cuatro horas el cascabel ya estaba en sus manos por lo que inmediatamente lo hizo resonar, su sonido hizo que la tierra vibrase.

Inmediatamente después de escuchar el cascabel Yoh se levanto, lucia deprimido y desconcertado.

Se sentó y miro a Tamao dubitativamente.

-Felicidades Joven Yoh, usted es el primero en despertar desde que entramos a la montaña y por lo tanto ha pasado la tercera prueba, la montaña ahora reconoce su existencia.

Yoh mostro sorpresa pero después el reconocimiento lo rodeo, lo que lo hizo recordar todo.

Con una sonrisa realmente sincera en el rostro se desplomo en el suelo totalmente feliz de haber despertado de ese "sueño".

Pasaron otras 4 horas antes de que Tamao lograse resonar el cascabel de nuevo. Esta vez Ryu despertó.

Lucia pálido y asustado.

-Felicidades Joven Ryu, ha pasado la tercera prueba, la montaña reconoce su existencia.

Ryu se mostro desconcertado, pero después de unos cuantos minutos logro recordar lo que estaban haciendo en ese lugar. Por lo que animado comenzó a bailar mientras pronunciaba "yahooo's y woooow's"

Después de esto transcurrieron otras 4 horas.

Ren y Horo Horo no habían despertado, Tamao estaba muy preocupada, ya que cavia la posibilidad de que no despertaran. Hizo a un lado este pensamiento y con animos hizo sonar por última vez el cascabel.

Horo Horo despertó de inmediato. Su respiración era entrecortada y lucia realmente desesperado.

-Felicidades Joven Horo Horo, ha pasado la tercer prueba la montaña reconoce su existencia.

Tamao miro a Horo Horo con felicidad, pero entonces se percato de que Ren no había despertado.

Su rostro se descompuso y el terror la invadió. Ren no había despertado con el tercer sonido de cascabel.

-¿…Joven Ren…?-Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos. Ren seguía totalmente sumido en ese "sueño".

Se acerco a Ren e intento moverlo, pero él estaba tan tieso como lo había estado todo el día.

Su respirar comenzó a ir más lento, Tamao sabía lo que esto significaba. Ren estaba muriendo.

-¡REN!-lo llamo mientras lo agitaba con fuerza-¡DESPIERTA! ¡REN!- lloraba a mares incapaz de contenerse.

Los demás shamanes miraban la escena estupefactos.

Entonces el pecho de Ren se detuvo.

Tamao puso los ojos en blanco, Ren iba a morir…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intento concentrarse, hallar una solución y entonces la encontró.

Si ella cantaba era posible que el la escuchara y despertara, después de todo el siempre la había escuchado.

Yao wang zhe ni bei ying

You gu dan tai cang bai

Wo duo me xiang pei zhe ni

Zou guo ren shan ren hai

Su voz se escuchaba patosa a cause del llanto, pero eso no la detuvo, si esa era la única forma de salvar a Ren ella daría todo en esa canción.

Dang tian kong bian hui bai

Ni de you shang peng pai

Wo duo me xiang zou jin ni

Jin suo de xin hai

Elevo el tono de su voz, creyendo en que el la escucharía.

Wo yi zhi dou zai ni shen hou deng dai

Deng ni you yi tian hui guo tou kan wo

Wo de xiao song gei ni xi wang ni kuai le

Ni de nan guo dou gei wo

Guan yu ni de yi qie wo douhao hao shou cang zhe

Se vio obligada a detenerse un momento, ya que el llanto no le permitía continuar cantando. Pero a los pocos segundos se recupero

Wo yi zhi dou zai ni shen hou deng dai

Deng ni you yi tian neng gan jue dao wo

Jiu suan wo zai ni shi jiemiao xiao xiang yi ke chen ai

Wo ye hui gei ni wo suo you de guo he re

Dang tian kong bian hui bai

Ni de you nshang peng pai

Wo duo me xiang zou jin niJin suo de xin hai

Wo yi zhi dou zai ni shen hou deng dai

Deng ni you yi tian hui guo tou kan wo

Estaba a mediados de la canción cuando ella pudo sentir como el volvía a respirar.

Tamao se colmo de felicidad mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente llorando.

*/*/*/*/*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*/*/*/*/*

Ren pudo percatarse de que detrás de ella estaban los otros shamanes, lucían de la misma forma que Ren lo hacía, desconcertados y algo cansados.

Tamao se limpio las lágrimas y con todo el control que le fue posible reunir hablo.

-Felicidades Joven Ren, ha pasado la tercera Prueba, la montaña ahora lo reconoce.

A Ren se le encogió el corazón al verla de esa forma, ella era tan dulce. Su rostro lleno de lagrimas mostraba una sonrisa sincera que la hacía parecer tan hermosa.

Sin darse cuenta Ren se encontró tocando el rostro de Tamao, limpiando las lagrimas que ella había derramado.

Tamao se sonrojo, pero permaneció quieta. Le gustaba la sensación que las manos de Ren dejaban sobre su cuerpo.

Entonces el rostro de Tamao volvió a mostrar tristeza y nuevas lagrimas aparecieron en el.

-pensé que morirías- dijo apenas en un susurro que solo Ren fue capaz de escuchar.

-Lamento haberte preocupado- Ren le contesto en el mismo tono de voz. Tamao abrió los ojos sorprendida, Ren Tao le estaba pidiendo disculpas.

En ese momento fue cuando Ren se percato de lo fuerte y poderosa que esa mujer era y de lo hermosa y seductora, que inocentemente, lucia.

Tamao cerró los ojos tranquilizándose un poco y antes de que alguien dijera algo más, ella se quedo dormida en los brazos de Ren.

* * *

Bueno primero que nada !Lamento la tardanza!, se me cayo el internet y tube unos problemas con el word (allí lo escribo :S) pero pues el internet regreso y gracias a dios que mi hermana tiene su laptop xD y pude escribirlo.

Espero y les haya gustado :D Porque a mí me encanto xDD

Ya se algunas personas me dicen cosas porque me pico con mis propias historias y me emociona el qué dirán ustedes, es por eso que intento hacerlas entretenidas ;)

En este cap hubo algo de Lemon, la mera verdad no sabía que poner :S espero y no les moleste que haya puesto incesto, a mí siempre me ha gustado la parejita pero sé que hay gente que no le gusta fue por eso que dude demasiado en ponerlo, aunque a fin de cuentas termine dejándolo de esta forma.

:S este cap termino quedándome muy largo, soy cercas de 16 hojas, yo no planeaba tantas xD pero vale la pena

PD: DEJEN REVIEWS! XDD

**~ T3nh¡ n0 A¡ ~**


	12. Enfermo

**~/~Encuentros Inesperados~/~**

**Capítulo 12: Enfermo  
**

-Búscame….-alguien le susurraba al oído. La voz era dulce y amorosa, Expedia amor con cada silaba que pronunciaba-Búscame…Búscame…-La voz se lo repetía constantemente, pero para Tamao esto no fue desagradable, el escuchar esa voz la llenaba de tal emoción que no deseaba que dejase de llamarla-Búscame….Tamao….

* * *

Se levanto de golpe totalmente desconcertada. No recordaba donde estaba ni que había estado haciendo antes. Su mente parecía estar completamente en blanco.

Levanto la cabeza al cielo, encontrándose con la hermosura de un vasto cielo despejado de invierno.

Miro a su alrededor. Parecía estar en el bosque. Había arboles por todos lados, algunos estaban sin hojas pero aun así lucían realmente hermosos.

Entonces recordó en qué lugar estaba y no era un simple "lugar", este era el lugar más preciado para Tamao, era su hogar.

Esta era la montaña y ella se encontraba sentada sobre el césped algo somnolienta

Y tampoco estaba sola allí. Ella recordaba haber subido a la montaña junto con los shamanes por lo que con la mirada los busco entre los árboles.

-Buenos Días Tamao- la saludo un joven de cabello castaño y ojos del color de las avellanas. Era alto y muy guapo.

-b-buenos días- saludo algo tímida.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-le pregunto el joven al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de ella.

-b-bien gr-gracias por preguntar- ahora que lo pensaba era invierno y habían dormido al aire libre en una montaña, mas sin embargo ella no había pasado frio en toda la noche. Al contrario se sintió rodeada de calor.

-que bueno-le respondió Yoh-ayer nos diste un susto cuando te desmayaste.

-lo siento-contesto Tamao instintivamente.

-No te disculpes, después de todo es gracias a ti que todos nosotros hayamos llegado hasta aquí- le dijo el castaño mostrándole una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Cómo es..?- comenzó a formular una pregunta Tamao pero se sintió indecisa y desistió.

-¿si?- le pregunto Yoh esperando a Tamao.

-bueno es que yo… yo quería preguntar…- se sonrojo levemente mientras juntaba las palabras.

-quieres saber cómo es que no pasaste frio por la noche ¿no es así?- Tamao se sorprendió un poco para después asentir. Yoh sonrió al ver esta reacción tan inocente en ella- Ren cuido de ti toda la noche, te preparo una bebida que te mantendría caliente y se encargo de encender la fogata que esta a tus pies, también uso su camisa para taparte. La verdad creo que no durmió en toda la noche.

Tamao se sonrojo ante lo dicho por Yoh. ¿Ren había pasado en vela la noche para así poder cuidarla? Eso sonaba tan…distinto al Ren que ella creía conocer. Pero Yoh no mentía, y nunca lo aria, por lo que tenía que ser razón.

Yoh sonrió complacido al ver la reacción de la peli rosada.

-¡Señorita Tamao!-el grito de Ryu hizo que Tamao diese un brinquito- ¿Cómo se siente?- se había acercado a donde se encontraban ella e Yoh sentados.

-mucho mejor – le sonrió tiernamente lo que hizo que tanto Ryu como Yoh se sonrojaran. Tamao no sabía lo hermosa y tierna que era ni estaba consciente de las reacciones que causaba en los hombres- Lamento haberlos preocupado

- n-no se p-preocupe Señorita Tamao-le contesto Ryu totalmente sonrojado.

Yoh se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Tamao. Ella la tomo y así estuvieron de pie ambos.

-es hora de desayunar, Horo Horo preparo algo para comer con lo que encontró a nuestro alrededor-le comento a Tamao.

Tamao siguió a Yoh hasta donde se encontraba Horo Horo. Ella esperaba ver en este lugar a Ren pero tampoco estaba allí. Por lo que bajo la cabeza algo decepcionada.

-¿Tamao?- le hablo Yoh.

-¿si, que sucede Joven Yoh?- pregunto Tamao avergonzada.

-¿podrías hacerme un favor?, lo que pasa es que olvide mis audífonos en aquel lugar- señalo un punto- ¿podrías traérmelos?

-si no se preocupe Joven Yoh yo iré por ellos- le contesto Tamao quien animosamente salió de ese lugar y se dirigió al lugar que el joven Yoh le había señalado. Al llegar allí los encontró tirados a un lado de una roca grande por lo que rápidamente se acerco a ellos y los recogió.

Estaba por irse cuando algo llamo su atención. Del otro lado de la roca había algo.

Se acerco hasta asomarse encontrándose a Ren. Estaba dormido recargado en la roca y no traía su camisa puesta.

Entonces Tamao se percato que lo que ella traía puesto era la camisa de Ren. Tal y como había dicho Yoh, Ren le había prestado su camisa para resguardarla del frio.

Tamao rodeo la roca para hincarse a un lado de Ren. Se quito la camisa de él y a coloco sobre el pecho de Ren. El se movió rápidamente tomando la muñeca de Tamao con fuerza. Al parecer lo despertó.

-l-lo siento- le dijo Tamao débilmente. Ren aflojo su agarre pero no la soltó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto fríamente.

-vine por esto-señalo los audífonos-yo… -bajo la mirada-quiero agradecerle, por… lo que hizo por mi- le dijo Tamao, sentía sus mejillas calientes.

Ren tomo la barbilla de Tamao y la levanto. No le gustaba cuando ella bajaba la mirada.

-tu salvaste mi vida- Ren la miro de forma penetrante, Tamao se sintió cohibida e intento desviar la mirada, pero el agarre de Ren se lo impidió.

Los ojos de Ren eran tan expresivos. No entendía como es que no se había dado cuenta antes. Esos ojos la miraban como si conocieran todo sobre ella y esto la asustaba un poco.

Ren la soltó secamente para después desviar su rostro y ponerse de pie. Para él era más que obvio que Tamao le tenía miedo por lo que decidió dejarla tranquila por un momento.

Se coloco su camisa y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde estaban los demás.

Tamao lo siguió a trompicones, aun estaba algo aturdida por la mirada que Ren le había dedicado.

El desayuno paso tranquilamente. Los jóvenes desayunaron y después de haber recogido el desastre que habían hecho continuaron con su viaje.

La montaña representaba un reto tanto físicamente como espiritualmente.

Ninguno de los hombres tenía problema con esto, peor Tamao parecía tener problemas con lo físico. Tropezaba constantemente y su respiración era agitada.

Los cuatro jóvenes procuraban ir a un paso que ella pudiese soportar y también descansaban a ratos.

En uno de los momentos en que se detuvieron Tamao se dejo caer en una roca plana, descansando.

Los jóvenes la miraban preocupados, parecía como si ella fuese a sucumbir en cualquier momento.

-¿Tamao estas bien?- le pregunto Horo Horo.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué preguntas?-pregunto inocentemente.

-Luces muy cansada- Tamao comenzó a reírse al solo escuchar lo que Horo Horo le había dicho.

-lo siento- les dijo después de haber recuperado el control de su risa-mi abuela solía decir lo mismo- volteo a ver el cielo- ella no se explicaba cómo había llegado una niña de apenas unos cuantos años de nacida a la cima de la montaña.

-eso quiere decir, ¿no es tu abuela de sangre?-pregunto Ryu.

-no, no lo es, ella me encontró dentro de la montaña en una de sus expediciones. Yo tenía cercas de 5 años y desde entonces me crio como su nieta, es por eso que las personas del valle me llaman la hija de la montaña.

Yoh y Ren se mostraron concentrados. Parecían estar pensando algo muy a fondo.

-mi abuela solía prepararme vasos de chocolate caliente cada que subía a la montaña al tiempo que curaba mis heridas causadas por las tantas veces que caía en el transcurso de la subida-Tamao mostro un rostro lleno de nostalgia, entonces respiro hondo y se puso de pie-pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y ahora tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo seguida por los jóvenes que iban muy serios.

Tamao iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos por lo que tropezó, esta vez no pudo detenerse se estrellaría contra el suelo.

Sintió que alguien la jalaba por su cintura y la mantenía de pie. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con el rostro de Ren, estaba levemente sonrojado y mantenía a Tamao firmemente sujeta plagada a su cuerpo.

-gr-gracias-le dijo Tamao al tiempo que él la soltaba y reanudaba el paso.

Tamao intento poner atención a lo que pisaba, pero la montaña se elevaba y pronto se encontraron escalando.

Ren iba debajo de Tamao, Yoh iba a un lado de ella y Horo Horo del otro, Ryu iba por sobre la cabeza de todos.

Ella se sentía muy cansada, pero no se detuvo, deseaba llegar a la montaña y tampoco quería ser una carga para los jóvenes, por lo que se forzó a sí misma.

Mientras subían pudo ver a un lado de ellos, a unos cuantos metros una cueva. Se pregunto que abría dentro de ella, pero no había tiempo para detenerse. Ellos tenían una misión que cumplir y ella se encargaría de volverlos fuertes a toda costa.

Subieron unos metros más, Tamao sentía que todos sus músculos palpitaban y sus manos le ardían, allí en donde las forzaba para sostenerse de la pared de rocas, pero aun asi siguió su camino.

Entonces recordó el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, en el que ella escuchaba esa voz que le pedía que la buscase y en momento en que lo hizo un viento helado soplo con fuerza, revoloteando sus cabellos.

-Búscame…-por sobre el soplo del viento pudo escuchar la misma voz que oía en sus sueños-Búscame….-La voz volvió a hablarle.

Tamao entro en un estilo de trance, la voz le pedía que la buscase, y ella tenía que buscarla, esa voz la necesitaba.

Mientras pensaba todo esto aflojo su agarre de las rocas y solo sus pies la sostenían.

Ren que se encontraba debajo de ella se detuvo y la observo. Algo le pasaba a Tamao, estaba muy tiesa y a la vez estaba muy flácida, de la misma forma en la que se ponía antes de tener una visión.

Ren puso los ojos en blanco, ella estaba por tener una visión en esas condiciones.

La roca que sostenía los pies de Tamao cedió ante su peso y entonces ella comenzó a caer por el precipicio.

Ren alargo una mano tomando la muñeca de Tamao para sostenerla, pero al hacerlo recordó que gracias al peso de Tamao y la misma gravedad el hecho sostenerla de esa forma podría dislocarle el brazo, por lo que dio media vuelta y con ambas manos tomo a Tamao, con una tomo la espalda de ella y con la otra sus piernas, cargándola. Y entonces se encontraron los dos cayendo por el precipicio. Ren intentaba detener la caída de ambos enterrando sus pies en la pared del precipicio, pero esto no serbia de nada ya que a cada metro que bajan su velocidad aumentaba.

A su izquierda pudo distinguir una roca lo suficientemente maciza para sostener su caída, asique corrió hacia ella y con destreza se poso sobre ella. Al hacer esto sintió como el hueso de su tobillo derecho crujía con fuerza, pero eso no le importo, solo le importaba saber que ella estaba bien.

La coloco sobre la roca, ella seguía flácida y su mirada lucia perdida y sin luz. Ren reviso sus signos vitales, ella seguía viva. Pero no parecía estar teniendo una visión, ya que cuando las tenía el color de sus ojos y de su cabello cambiaba a un color plateado/blanquecino.

-¿¡Están bien!- escucho la voz de Yoh.

-¡Sí!-le contesto Ren.

Ren vio como ellos intentaban regresar hacia donde él y Tamao se encontraban por lo que rápidamente les grito.

-¡continúen, nosotros los alcanzaremos en la cima de la montaña!-no tenía ni una idea de cómo iba a hacer esto si el tenia el tobillo roto y Tamao estaba inconsciente.

Ren pudo ver como Yoh asintió y junto con Ryu y Horo Horo continuaban subiendo el barranco.

Ren reviso el terreno en el que se encontraban, percatándose de que estaba parado sobre la entrada de roca de una cueva.

Se asomo a la cueva, esta parecía conducir a algún lugar, por lo que Tomo a Tamao en brazos y se introdujo en la cueva. La coloco recostada en el centro de la cueva y a un lado de ella improviso una fogata de raíces.

Ella comenzó a despertar de su trance, se toco la cabeza algo mareada mientras se sentaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto a sí misma.

-Dentro de una cueva- escucho esa característica voz fría y de inmediato se giro en su dirección-¿tuviste una visión?

-¿Visión?, no, yo no recuerdo haber tenido…-se interrumpió de inmediato, por que recordó que la voz de la mujer había sido la que había causado todo eso-¿Qué sucedió?

-entraste en trance y caíste del barranco y para detenerte me arroje contigo- lo dijo tan simplemente que a Tamao le pareció una burla o un chiste.

Pero él no estaba mintiendo y así había sido como habían llagado a la cueva.

-l-lo siento- se disculpo- es mi culpa que estés aquí

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto Ren

-hay alguien… que me llama, llevo escuchando su voz desde…-se interrumpió a si misma, ¿Qué es lo que debía decirle?, "¿…desde que me besaste dentro de mi cuarto…?" ¡no podía decirle eso!- desde que regrese del valle-se corrigió a sí misma, esperando que Ren no lo hubiese notado -la escuche de nuevo cuando subía por el risco.

Ren permaneció callado. Se había percatado de la mentira de Tamao, pero en ese momento no le tomo importancia, ahora lo que debían hacer era subir ese risco.

-como sea, es mejor que alcancemos a los demás- se puso de pie pero al hacerlo sintió la punzada de dolor que su tobillo le producía. Entonces recordó que se lo había roto.

-¿estás herido?- le pregunto preocupada al percatarse de lo que le sucedía a Ren. Se acerco, pero él la aparto.

-No es nada- le dijo secamente y siguió caminando.

-estás herido- esta vez no lo dijo en forma de pregunta, más bien en forma de afirmación.

Se coloco enfrente de él impidiéndole el paso.

Ren sonrió complacido, esa mujer lo estaba retando.

-¿intentas detenerme?- Tamao no cedió, ni se mostro dubitativa.

-permíteme curarte-le dijo a Ren.

- si lo hago, tú me deberás algo- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-como desee joven Ren, pero por favor permíteme curar esas heridas-Tamao ni siquiera había escuchado las palabras de Ren ella solo deseaba curarlo, ya que era su culpa que el estuviese herido.

Ren se sentó en el suelo y estiro su pie, sintió algo de dolor al hacerlo pero lo ignoro.

Tamao rápidamente comenzó a curar la pierna rota de Ren.

Lo primero que hizo fue acomodar el hueso, Ren ni siquiera se inmuto por el dolor de esto, el permaneció tranquilo.

De su mochila saco una botellita que contenía sus ya famosos ungüentos medicinales y se los unto a Ren en el tobillo.

Y por ultimo junto unas varas de madera que después vendo al tobillo de Ren.

Miro su obra maestra por unos minutos más, satisfecha con el resultado y entonces levanto la vista hacia Ren.

-Termine-dijo felizmente.

-bien, porque ahora quiero que me des lo que me debes- dijo al tiempo que tomaba la muñeca de Tamao.

-¿lo que le debo…?-pregunto Tamao, pero fue interrumpida. Los labios de Ren se habían posado sobre los de ella al tiempo que con una mano la sostenía de la cintura y la atraía hacia sí mismo y con la otra le sostenía la cabeza, impidiendo que ella escapara.

Tamao abrió sus ojos. Se sentía feliz y a la vez desconcertada.

Ren la atrajo más a sí mismo, provocando que ella se encorvara hacia él.

Tamao podía sentir los músculos de el por sobre su pecho, sus brazos delgados pero musculosos apretándola contra él con fuerza pero por sobre todo podía sentir los labios de él, dulces pero deseosos sobre los suyos.

Entonces ella también perdió el control y se dejo llevar por el momento, correspondiendo el beso.

Subió sus brazos a los hombros de Ren. Con su mano izquierda tomo el cabello de Ren entre sus dedos, acariciándolo mientras que su mano derecha bajo por la espalda de Ren y lo atraía a sí misma.

Sus labios se mostraron torpes contra los de Ren, pero el poco a poco fue mostrándole la forma correcta de besarlo y al poco tiempo ambos se encontraron hiperventilando, deseosos de aire.

Ninguno de los dos des hiso el beso. Al contrario Ren intento intensificarlo más.

Tomo a Tamao de la cintura con ambas manos y la sentó sobre su regazo.

Entonces Tamao sintió marearse y a regañadientes se vio obligada a des hacer el beso.

Ella se recargo en el hombro de él, tratando así de recuperar el aliento y fue entonces cuando se percato de la posición en la que estaban, ¿Cuándo se había subido ella sobre él?

Se sonrojo de sobre manera e intento apartarse pero Ren no se lo permitió en cambio él la atrajo más a sí mismo en un estilo de abrazo.

-me sigues debiendo- le dijo el al oído. Su voz era fría y más seductora de lo normal.

Tirito un poquito al oír la voz de él en su oído.

El subió su mano derecha y con ella tomo la mejilla de Tamao. El movimiento hizo que el cuello de Tamao quedase al descubierto, a Ren, esto le pareció realmente tentador. Quería volver a besarla como la última vez que lo había hecho. Deseaba hacerlo con muchas ganas, pero entonces recordó que eso mismo casi causo la muerte de Tamao por lo que se reprimió a sí mismo y desvió la mirada.

Ya se había dejado llevar lo suficiente.

Cargo a Tamao y la dejo sentada a un lado suyo y entonces se puso de pie.

-es hora de irnos- su voz había vuelto a ser la misma junto con su "controlado" carácter.

Tamao se sentía aturdida. Hacia unos momentos pareció como si Ren quisiese continuar con el beso, pero después la había apartado fácilmente.

Bajo la vista deprimida.

Después de todo ella solo era un juego más para él.

Tamao se puso de pie lentamente y siguió a Ren. Ambos se asomaron por la orilla de la cueva y descubrieron que en el estado en que se encontraba Ren era imposible subir por allí. Aun así Ren quiso hacerlo pero Tamao tuvo que detenerlo y solo lo logro diciéndole que tal vez habría una salida del otro lado de la cueva, tal vez la cueva terminaba en la cima de la montaña y sería más fácil y menos peligroso hacerlo desde adentro de la cueva.

Por lo que a los pocos minutos ya estaban caminando hacia adentro de la cueva.

En el transcurso ninguno de los dos hablo. Tamao se sentía muy deprimida como para hacerlo, mientras que Ren no se digno ni a verla, no quería perder el control de nuevo, estando con ella en una cueva en la que le era imposible escapar, no quería tomarla a la fuerza, no quería verla llorar.

Las horas transcurrieron y al poco tiempo la cueva comenzó a ascender, ellos estaban subiendo y a ese paso llegarían a la cima de la montaña sin problemas.

Todo estaba saliendo a viento en popa cuando de repente Ren se dejo caer de rodillas.

Tamao corrió hacia él preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto.

Ren no respondió. El hiperventilaba y su porte, que solía ser macizo y decidido se mostraba débil.

Tamao toco la mejilla de el percatándose de que el tenia fiebre y una realmente fuerte.

Lo miro sobresaltada. Los ojos de el mostraban cansancio y sus mejillas estaban realmente sonrojadas. ¿Desde hace cuando que tenía fiebre? Se pregunto Tamao.

Busco con la mirada algún lugar en el que pudiese recostarlo sin que el pasase frio. Y l encontró unos metros adelante, había una roca plana que sobresalía del suelo, esta estaba lo suficientemente larga y ancha para que Ren cupiese recostado en ella.

-Joven Ren necesito que se levante- le dijo firmemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos. El no dijo nada, simplemente se limito a intentar levantarse, pero al hacerlo se tambaleo, Tamao pudo sostenerlo antes de que cayese.

Tomo uno de los brazos de él y lo paso sobre su cuello, de tal forma que ella sirviese como apoyo para él.

Y de esta forma llegaron a la piedra. Tamao lo recostó en la piedra y utilizo su mochila como una almohada para él.

Ren no le quitaba la vista de encima, la seguía a donde quiera que ella fuese.

Tamao busco a su alrededor raíces de arboles, las junto y prendió una fogata.

Después se adentro más en la cueva hasta que encontró un pequeño riachuelo de agua, se rompió una parte de su blusa y la remojo en el agua. Acto seguido regreso a donde Ren se encontraba y coloco el improvisado paño sobre la cabeza de él.

Ren seguía viéndola muy fijamente, por lo que ella decidió hablar.

-¿Cómo se siente Joven Ren?-le pregunto Tamao mientras acomodaba el paño sobre la cabeza de él.

-estoy bien-le contesto Ren. Su voz sonó tranquila sin ninguna pisca de frialdad, era una voz completamente sincera. Esto tomo a Tamao por desprevenida, quien se sonrojo de al escucharlo.

Entonces lo miro directamente a los ojos, algo que no había hecho nunca intencionalmente. Esos ojos dorados le devolvieron la mirada.

Ren subió su mano y con ella acaricio la mejilla de Tamao

-eres hermosa… -lo dijo en un susurro casi inentendible para Tamao, por lo que ella pensó que había imaginado lo que él le había dicho.

Después de unos minutos Tamao se encontró con un Ren totalmente enfermo. El tosía e hiperventilaba de sobremanera. El sudor recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Tamao sabía que si ella no limpiaba ese sudor el podría empeorar, ya que este sudor se enfriaría y le causaría frio a Ren. Por lo que tomo otro trozo de su blusa.

-Joven Ren, necesito que se siente-el aludido abrió los ojos e intentando hacer caso a lo que ella le dijo se sentó.

Lentamente comenzó a desabotonar la camisa negra de Ren. Por su parte este la miraba de forma divertida.

-¿quieres desnudarme?- le pregunto descaradamente.

-¿Qué? ¡No!, yo solo..-Tamao se había puesto muy nerviosa por las palabras dichas por Ren.

-muy bien, te daré el lujo de ver mi torso desnudo- lo dijo de forma picarona mientras se quitaba, torpemente, su camisa.

Tamao se había sonrojado y mantenía la vista hacia otra dirección.

-¿no vas a verme?- le pregunto divertido.

Entonces el tomo la muñeca de Tamao e hizo que ella tocase su torso desnudo con la palma de su mano. Tamao se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-¿é e-e-sta haci-endo Jo-jo-ven Ren?-le pregunto Tamao avergonzada.

Ella intento separar la mano de su pecho pero el agarre de él sobre su muñeca se lo impidió.

Con su otra mano tomo de nuevo la mandíbula de Tamao, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te amo- le dijo Ren a Tamao decididamente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y su sonrojo aumento unos dos tonos más de color.

* * *

_Bien bien bien! xD esto es todo por esta semana ;)_

_Gracias a sus comentarios chicas! _

_Prometo que pasare el corrector que me recomendó uno de estos días xD, según yo ya repase los primeros capítulos (hasta el cap 5) y ya están corregidos, pero pues siempre hay cosillas que se me van. _

_Qué bueno que les guste mi fic, lamento dejarlas picadas pero es que me quede sin inspiración, no quería dejarlo aquí recortado pero mi inspiración esta semana solo dio para eso xD asique esperen la semana que viene! _

_Dejen Reviews please!_

**~ T3nh¡ n0 A¡ ~**


	13. Perdidos

**~/~Encuentros Inesperados~/~**

**Capítulo 13: **

Mientras tanto, montaña arriba se encontraba el resto de los shamanes. Habían llegado a su cometido, alcanzado la cabaña que se encontraba en lo más alto de la montaña. Pero al hacerlo descubrieron que no había ni una señal de sus queridos amigos. Tanto Ren como Tamao aun se encontraban abajo en algún lugar de aquella inmensa montaña.

Horo Horo se mostraba realmente preocupado. Había dejado a su querida amiga de la infancia con un desconocido y eso lo hacía sentir deprimido.

Tamao era más que su hermana y se encontraba en algún lugar de aquella peligrosa montaña, perdida y acompañada de un completamente extraño.

De vez en cuando pateaba algunas piedritas mientras suspiraba pesadamente a causa de su preocupación. Algunas veces recordaba lo que la montaña le había enseñado hacia apenas unos días antes. Aquel sueño tan extraño en el que se encontraba besando a su querida hermana. ¿Cómo había sido posible que hubiese deseado tal cosa?, ¿era eso lo que realmente deseaba? Siempre prenso que se encontraba completamente enamorado de la querida y tierna Tamao. Pero la montaña había jugado con sus sentimientos, mostrándole algo que se encontraba tan escondido en su corazón, sus deseos más fuertes y sofocantes que él era incapaz de procesar.

Mientras Horo Horo pensaba todo esto un joven de cabellos castaños lo escrutaba con la mirada, percatándose de los sentimientos de Horo Horo y de las preocupaciones que tenía. Yoh se acerco lentamente alado de Horo Horo.

-Ella está bien- le dijo decididamente el castaño. Lucia su clásica sonrisa despreocupada.

Ryu que se había mantenido serio hasta ese momento levanto la mirada, el se encontraba sentado en una roca plana, por lo que al levantarla se encontró con la mirada de sus compañeros. Yoh le dedico otra sonrisa despreocupada y sin más continúo hablando.

-Ella está bien porque no está sola- les dijo a ambos- Ren está con ella, además, ella es la única persona que ah sobrevivido dentro de esta montaña por más de un año.

Ambos miraron al castaño para después bajar la mirada aun preocupados.

-Por lo mientras, será mejor que nosotros entremos a la cabaña y nos resguardemos de la tormenta de nieve que se avecina- dijo Ryu después de unos segundos de permanecer callado.

El estar en la cima de la montaña significaba que constantemente caería nieve y la temperatura del lugar era simplemente glacial. Todo estaba cubierto de blanco.

-Tienes razón- dijo Horo Horo mientras se incorporaba y junto con sus amigos caminaban en dirección a la cabaña.

La cabaña era pequeña, solo contaba con dos habitaciones. Una era la sala-cocina-y el lugar en el que dormirían y la otra habitación era un pequeño baño. El interior de esta era espacioso, lo suficiente como para que ellos cupieran recostados. En el extremo este de la habitación se encontraba una chimenea, en el extremo norte de la casa una pequeña cocina y en el extremo oeste de la cabaña estaba la pequeña puerta que daba al baño.

Los jóvenes se acercaron a la chimenea y lentamente comenzaron a prepararse la cena.

* * *

Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa negra de Ren. Por su parte este la miraba de forma divertida.

-¿quieres desnudarme?- le pregunto descaradamente.

-¿Qué? ¡No!, yo solo..-Tamao se había puesto muy nerviosa por las palabras dichas por Ren.

-muy bien, te daré el lujo de ver mi torso desnudo- lo dijo de forma picarona mientras se quitaba, torpemente, su camisa.

Tamao se había sonrojado y mantenía la vista hacia otra dirección.

-¿no vas a verme?- le pregunto divertido.

Entonces el tomo la muñeca de Tamao e hizo que ella tocase su torso desnudo con la palma de su mano. Tamao se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-¿é e-e-sta haci-endo Jo-jo-ven Ren?-le pregunto Tamao avergonzada.

Ella intento separar la mano de su pecho pero el agarre de él sobre su muñeca se lo impidió.

Con su otra mano tomo de nuevo la mandíbula de Tamao, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te amo- le dijo Ren a Tamao decididamente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y su sonrojo aumento unos dos tonos más de color, desvió la mirada después de unos segundos en los que se mantuvo atónita.

-¿qu-e esta di-diciendo jo-jo-joven Ren?- le pregunto totalmente avergonzada. De seguro el hecho de que Ren se encontraba enfermo estaba causando ese comportamiento impropio en el, supuso Tamao.

El siguió mirándola intensamente mientras ella intentaba deshacerse del sudor en el cuerpo de él. Remojaba el pedazo de tela en el agua y después lo pasaba por el torso de Ren. El cerro los ojos dulcemente, dejando que ella hiciese su trabajo, disfrutando de el roce y las sensaciones que ella causaba en el al tocarlo.

Y esto siguió de esta forma hasta que la noche cayó. Ren durmió plácidamente, mientras que Tamao se encargo de cuidarlo toda la noche para que el no recayese en esa fiebre de nuevo.

Mientras el durmió Tamao pensó en lo que él había dicho. Pero por más que le diese vueltas al asunto no encontraba el porqué de esto, la única explicación a esto era que la fiebre le había causado tal daño que él comenzó a decir disparates, pero ella sabía que él había estado consiente en ese momento. Su estado no fue tan grave como para provocarle alucinaciones.

Ella paso la noche en vela, tenía que cuidar de él, pero esa no fue la verdadera razón de porque lo hizo, más bien fue el hecho de que no pudo conciliar el sueño a causa de lo que él le había dicho. Aun y cuando ella pensase que todo eso había sido solo a causa de la fiebre había algo en ella que no se sentía bien, como si esto mismo no fuese verdad y él lo hubiese dicho porque lo sentía de esa forma.

Lo único razonable y consiente viniendo de Ren era que el había estado realmente enfermo y esto mismo había causado que hablase de esa forma. Tal vez hasta había confundido a Tamao, pensando que ella era alguna otra persona, alguien de su pasado. Eso hizo que Tamao se entristeciese, ella no conocía nada del pasado de Ren, solo savia su apellido y que había ido a ese lugar a pasar la prueba de la montaña. No sabía si tenía hermanos o si era feliz en esa casa, ni donde vivía ni el porqué de ese odio que el denotaba al mencionar tan solo su procedencia.

Si tal vez era eso, tal vez el la había confundido con otra jovencita, una que el de verdad amaba. Bajo la cabeza mientras la tristeza se apoderaba de ella.

Y mientras pensaba en todo esto la mañana llego, trayendo con ella al sol que entraba por pequeños agujeros que había a lo largo de la cueva.

Ella se levanto realmente desanimada mientras que comenzó a preparar lo que sería el desayuno.

Cuando Ren despertó el lucia mucho mejor, su temperatura había regresado a la normalidad y tanto como su cuerpo y su mente habían recuperado su ya conocida frialdad.

Después de unos cuantos minutos ambos ya se encontraban caminando en silencio por el interior de la cueva. Aun y cuando Ren seguía con su tobillo lastimado no parecía ninguna molestia para él, ya que caminaba con naturalidad. A los ojos de Tamao parecía como si se hubiese curado por completo, aunque eso era imposible para una herida como lo que se había hecho.

Ninguno decía nada, ambos parecían realmente sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Tamao se sentía muy débil, no había dormido nada y aun estaba cansada por la caminata que tuvo el día anterior. Ren podía percatarse de esto, ella se tambaleaba más de lo normal y parecía ida, como si no estuviese consiente del todo de las cosas físicas que la rodeaban.

Caminaron por horas, Ren iba caminando adelante, mientras que Tamao iba unos cuantos pasos atrás de él.

Pronto llego la hora de la comida. Ren decidió detenerse para que Tamao descansase un momento y comiese algo. A sus ojos ella precia muy desanimada.

-Es hora de la comida- le dijo lo más fríamente que pudo. Ella se estremeció un poco a causa de esto. La voz dulce y tierna que él había tenido la noche anterior había desaparecido, lo que le dio pie a sus pensamientos. El había estado tan enfermo que la había confundido con otra persona.

-si…-dijo Tamao en apenas un susurro.

Ren se sorprendió por la forma en la que ella le había hablado. Su voz fue tan vacía, tan triste, que causo en el enfado. El ya sabía que ella no lo quería y eso se lo había demostrado unas noches antes cuando él la había besado y ella entro en una especie de depresión que por poco le cuesta la vida. Tal vez ella había regresado de nuevo a ese estado por su culpa, por no haberse podido contener y haberla besado la tarde anterior. Sin embargo, había algo en su memoria que no cuadraba. Algo sobre la noche anterior que provoco en ella ese comportamiento, unas palabras que no era capaz de recordar.

Durante un par de horas en los que ambos comieron, permanecieron en silencio. Tamao se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Ren e intento con esto alejarlo de ella. El no dejaba de sorprenderse por el comportamiento de ella y a causa de esto exprimía su memoria para tratar de recordar lo que él había dicho y que provoco ese comportamiento en ella.

Al terminar de comer ambos se pusieron de pie y continuaron su camino por la cueva. Esta parecía no tener fin y mientras más dentro fueran más grande esta se volvía, llegaron a tal punto que la luz del sol dejo de filtrarse por las paredes de la cueva, por lo que tuvieron que encender una antorcha con lo que encontraron en su camino.

El único sonido dentro de la cueva era el sonido de los pasos que daban, cuando por sobre estos pudieron escuchar el caer del agua.

Ambos levantaron la vista, este sonido provenía de una abertura más grande que se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos. La cueva comenzó a ensancharse con cada paso que daban.

Al llegar a la bifurcación se encontraron con una gran habitación, diferentes cuevas se abrían a lo largo de la gran habitación, parecía el centro de un centro comercial y las cuevas eran las diferentes bifurcaciones que daban a las diferentes tiendas de este. Un poco de agua de la cascada caía por el centro de la habitación, esa agua era la causaba el sonido.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver esa gran habitación, parecía que habían llegado a su perdición. Había tantas cuevas diferentes que en ese momento no sabrían a cual de todas entrar ni cual los llevaría a la superficie, parecía un laberinto a gran escala.

Ren comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del agua que caía visualizando el lugar mientras que Tamao se quedo quieta en un solo lugar.

Había algo en ese lugar, en esas cuevas que le traía recuerdos, algo en ese lugar que le daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, al sentir esta sensación supo que ya lo había sentido y que le era tan familiar como su propio espíritu. Intento buscar en su memoria, recordar el por qué de esto. Mientras lo hacía pudo percatarse del lugar del que esta sensación-sentimiento provenía, al otro lado de la cueva justo enfrente de donde se encontraba, en ese lugar, ese sentimiento era más fuerte. Parecía como si "eso" la estuviese guiando hacia algún lugar en específico.

Camino hasta quedar enfrente de la cueva en la que el sentimiento se hacía más potente aun sin poder recordar el por qué le era tan familiar.

-"_Búscame…."-_volvió a escuchar, esta vez la voz se volvía débil, como si estuviese cercas de la persona que hacía tal voz y que esta le estuviese susurrando.

-Joven Ren es por aquí- le comunico a Ren. Seguía hablando en susurros por lo que Ren muy apenas y pudo escucharla.

Ren la miro por un momento. Ella estaba decidida, había reconocimiento en su rostro y concentración, supuso que de alguna forma ella sabía que esa era la cueva por lo familiarizada que estaba con la montaña. La siguió sin miramientos.

-"_Búscame…."-_Mientras más dentro caminara en esa cueva más fuerte se volvía la voz y más potente se volvía el sentimiento que tenía en el pecho.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido y a los pocos segundos se encontró trotando. Ese sentimiento, esa voz. La llamaban a ese lugar.

Ren la miraba constantemente, ella parecía impaciente y eso se denotaba por la forma en la que ella deseaba salir corriendo en la dirección que daba la cueva.

Entonces se detuvo, delante de ella la cueva se dividía en dos.

-"_Búscame…."-_pudo escuchar la voz en la cueva de la derecha, por lo que sin retrasarse ni un minuto más la tomo.

Esta cueva se volvía cada vez más pequeña, hasta llegar a tal punto que solo cavia una persona a lo ancho.

Ren iba pisándole los talones, la seguía de cercas y no la perdía de vista ya que el comportamiento de ella era cada vez más extraño.

Al final de la cueva diviso otra habitación. Esta era más pequeña que la anterior pero contaba por lo menos con 10 cuevas más. Al llegar allí se detuvo unos segundos a contemplar las diferentes cuevas, cuando por fin encontró la que buscaba, la que le daba esa sensación de reconocimiento. La siguió sin miramientos y pronto se encontró con una cueva igual de pequeña que la anterior.

Con la antorcha en las manos pudo ver al otro lado de la cueva que esta terminaba. La cueva estaba cerrada, al parecer esta parte de la cueva se había derrumbado y grandes rocas cubrían el camino de pasada. Tamao sintió como si su corazón se volviese más pesado y pronto se sintió decepcionada. Lo que le hacía sentir ese sentimiento se encontraba del otro lado de esas rocas, pero gracias a esas rocas no podarían pasar.

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y cayó al suelo de sentón.

En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo débil que estaba, sus manos temblaban y su vista se volvió borrosa.

Entonces pudo escuchar un sonido sonoro. Como el sonido de algo partiéndose a la mitad. Levanto la vista para encontrarse con Ren. El estaba parado justo enfrente de las rocas y les daba golpes con los puños desnudos derrumbado la pared de rocas que se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

Se levanto torpemente para darle luz con la antorcha a Ren.

Y entonces la pared de rocas se deshizo cayendo a los pies de ambos. Al otro lado de lo que fue esa pared se encontraba una puerta, como si de una casa se tratase y la puerta era la entrada.

Siguió caminando hasta entrar en la habitación. Esta parecía más un dormitorio que una habitación.

Las paredes de tierra estaban adornadas con un papel tapiz sucio y maltratado, en algunas partes estaban despegada de la pared.

Ropa sucia llena de sangre estaba dispersada a lo largo de la habitación al igual que tinas llenas de agua sucia y estancada.

En el centro de la habitación había una cama individual antigua, de esas de las que utilizan resortes, las cobijas de esta estaban totalmente sucias y parecía que llevaban años en la misma manera acomodadas. En la cabecera de la cama estaban unas cuerdas gruesas que iban a dar a un esqueleto humano perfectamente conservado.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto Ren- ¿Qué hace una habitación dentro de las cuevas y de quien son esos huesos?-mando la pregunta al aire.

-Son de ella, aquí la tenían encerrada - dijo Tamao. Su rostro lucia consternado.

Ren la miro interesado, ella sabía algo que el ignoraba.

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunto Ren.

Tamao comenzó a dar pasos por toda la habitación, buscando algo en especial.

Al final de la habitación sobre la pared que se encontraba en la cabecera de la cama había un pergamino. Este estaba rodeado por una gran cantidad de círculos de magia escritos con sangre, la parte delantera del pergamino ya se encontraba algo dañada pero el hechizo seguía sobre él. Tamao se acerco al pergamino y extendió una mano.

-"_Búscame" _-volvió a escuchar en su mente esta vez la voz sonó que esta vez se escucho más fuerte, como si dejase de susurrar y ahora le hablase con claridad.

Tamao se mostro firme y estiro la mano para despegar el pergamino de la pared. Al hacerlo una luz los rodeo totalmente, Tamao quiso retroceder, pero le fue imposible, en cambio sintió detrás de ella a Ren que se había acercado a la cama y ahora la tomaba por la cintura con fuerza.

Después de unos segundos la luz desapareció. Llevándose con ella todo el color del lugar. El color café de las paredes, lo rojo de la sangre derramada a lo largo de la habitación, lo blanco de las sabanas, todo color que los rodeaba desapareció, excepto por el color del los cuerpos de Ren y Tamao, ambos seguían con sus ya característicos colores de ojos y cabello.

Ellos miraron atónitos a su alrededor. Pareció como si encontrasen en una película en blanco y negro ya que no había otro color en las cosas que los regodeaban más que esos dos colores.

La luz junto con el color desapareció en un resplandor más, pero justo antes de alejarse por completo dijo:

_-"gracias, me has liberado, es por eso que te daré esto a cambio"-. _Era la misma voz que le hablaba a Tamao, la voz de la mujer. La luz tirito una vez más-_"debo decirles que no saldrán de este lugar hasta que la verdad sea dicha_…"- al terminar de decir esto último la voz junto con la luz desapareció completamente.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron por un momento. No sabían a qué se refería ella cuando les dijo que no podrían salir, ni tampoco el porqué de la falta de los colores.

-¿Qué aremos..?-se pregunto Tamao, era más que obvio que Ren había escuchado lo que la mujer les había dicho.

-primero que nada, salgamos de aquí- le dijo a Tamao refiriéndose a la cueva.

Tamao asintió. A un lado de la cama se encontraba una puerta aun más pequeña que las anteriores, esta estaba cerrada con lleve. Pero para Ren esa pequeña puerta de madera que en ese momento era ya podrida no sería ningún problema. Por lo que se acerco la puerta y de una patada la derribo.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron por el pasillo que se hallaba ante ellos, lo siguieron por un par de horas hasta que a lo lejos pudieron divisar luz diurna.

Al llegar a esa pequeña abertura se encontraron con agua. Parecía como si hubiesen encontrado la salida de las cuevas pero esta se encontraba en alguna parte de las paredes de una cascada.

Ren dio un paso al frente y saco la cabeza atravesando el agua que caía.

-hemos llegado- le dijo a Tamao al mirarla.

Ren se acerco a Tamao y sin pedir permiso la tomo en brazos y salto fuera de la cueva.

Tamao sintió como el agua caía sobre su pecho y después llegaron a tierra firme.

Se encontraban en el inicio de la cascada, en la cima de la montaña. Había nieve por todas partes y el aire frio soplaba con fuerza helando los sentidos de Tamao. Ella se aferro al cuerpo de Ren, después de todo había alcanzado a mojarse con el agua glacial de la cascada y ahora al encontrarse sobre tierra el aire helado la dejaba sin aliento.

Ren la coloco de pie a un lado suyo y después comenzó a caminar hacia lo que él creía se encontraba la cabaña. Tamao lo siguió de cercas, pero el suelo cubierto de nueve y sus articulaciones congeladas solo provocaban que cayese constantemente.

Ren bufo exasperado, a Tamao le estaba constando mucho seguir su paso, por lo que la tomo de nuevo en brazos y camino en dirección a la cabaña.

El calor proveniente del cuerpo de Ren hacia que Tamao se relajase. Se aferro al pecho de Ren y hundió su cabeza en el cuello del joven.

La cabaña ya se divisaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero Tamao tenía mucho frio. Parecía que por fin su agotamiento físico le estaba cobrando la factura. Sentía sus parpados pesados y su cuerpo muy frio, se aferro con fuerza a Ren tratando de mantener el calor en su cuerpo.

Ren por su parte se percato de que ella temblaba fuertemente de frio y se apresuro a llegar a la cabaña. Solo que en el momento en que lo hizo descubrió que el tenerla de esa forma, junto a él y abrazándolo con fuerza lo hacía sentir muy bien, tan bien que pensó incluso que se estaba volviendo loco.

Al entrar en la cabaña Tamao se pudo percatar que dentro de esta el color también había sido robado. Como si hubiesen tomado todos los colores de su alrededor a excepción del blanco y el negro, la cabaña en vez de ser café rodeada de arboles verdes era simplemente negra con blanco, al igual que todo lo demás en ese lugar.

Ren deposito a Tamao en el suelo mientras el se disponía a encender el fuego de la chimenea.

Tamao se puso de pie y camino hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación. Allí había un ropero grande, ella lo abrió con cuidado y saco un cambio de ropa para ella y otro para Ren.

-t-t-tomare un ba-ño- le dijo a Ren tartamudeando. Extendió la mano y le dio a Ren lo que sería el cambio de ropa de él.

Ren miro lo que ella le entrego y sin decir nada lo tomo.

Tamao entro al baño trastabillando, le fallaba la vista y se sentía muy débil, tal como ella había pensado, el cansancio le estaba tomando la factura.

Sin tardar demasiado se deshizo de su ropa y entro al agua caliente. Esta ala tocar su piel logro que se relajase y que su presión sanguínea bajara.

Al terminar de bañarse salió de la bañera y comenzó a colocarse su ropa interior. Cuando acababa de terminar de ponerse sus pantaletas sintió que se mareaba y como si ella fuese una computadora comenzó a sentir como cada uno de sus sentidos iba apagándose, hasta que llego el turno de su vista.

-Joven Ren –dijo antes de caer al suelo con un ruido sonoro. Se había desmayado.

Ren que se encontraba en la habitación de alado alcanzo a escuchar como ella lo llamo y el sonido de algo caer. Se acerco a la puerta del baño y toco con los nudillos, pero nadie respondió del otro lado.

-¿Tamao?-llamo pero el silencio que provenía del baño era sepulcral.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta y le dio la vuelta. No estaba muy seguro de abrir esa puerta ya que no sabía que podía encontrarse del otro lado, pero el solo hecho de haber escuchado ese sonido y ella llamándolo le hizo pensar que algo le paso, por lo que hizo a un lado sus vacilaciones y abrió la puerta.

Tamao se encontraba tirada semi-desnuda en el piso del baño.

Lo primero que hizo Ren fue desviar la mirada y al hacerlo descubrió un secador que estaba colgado en un perchero, lo tomo y con el cubrió la parte delantera del cuerpo de Tamao. Después se acerco a ella y evaluó el estado físico en que ella se encontraba. Se había dado un golpe en la nuca y también parecía tener un gran moretón verde que comenzaba a colorearse en su brazo derecho. Pero por sobre todo ella parecía haberse desmayado. Suspiro resignado. Esa jovencita sí que le causaba grandes problemas.

Salió del baño en dirección a la habitación de alado. Del ropero del que Tamao había sacado la ropa tomo un futón y lo coloco extendido en el suelo.

Después regreso al baño y cargo a Tamao para llevarla al futon y recostarla en este. Se aseguro de haber tapado muy bien su cuerpo, no quería que ella se resfriase ni que mostrase parte de su cuerpo.

Después de haberse asegurado que ella se encontraba bien salió de la cabaña en dirección al bosque, camino hasta llegar a la cascada. Por allí había salido de las cuevas, pero exactamente ¿Qué había pasado en el interior de las cuevas? Era más que obvio que se encontraban en una especie de mundo alterado por la magia, pero también estaba el hecho de que sus amigos ya debería de estar en la cabaña y sin embargo esta estaba vacía, lo que significaba que o bien no habían llegado o esa magia solo los estaba afectando a ellos dos.

La voz de la mujer había dicho que les aria un favor y que no saldrían de ese lugar a menos de que la verdad fuese dicha, ¿pero a que se refería?

Se sentó frente a la cascada adoptando una posición para meditar.

Sabía que lo que estaba pasando era extraño, pero solo había una forma de salir y era con la verdad. El cómo descendiente de la familia Tao tenía demasiados secretos de los que Tamao no estaba enterada. Algunos tan perversos y antiguos que era incapaz ya de hablar sobre ellos, pero dudaba que a "esa verdad" se refiriese esa mujer. Para empezar ¿Qué era esa mujer? Su presencia estaba tan escondida en las entrañas de la montaña que no había sido capaz de sentirla. En cierta forma cuando pudo sentirla se percato de que esta misma era parecida a la de la montaña, también le recordaba a la presencia de Tamao y también sentía conocerla, como si fuese alguien muy cercano a él. No dudaba que Tamao sintiese lo mismo acerca de esa presencia, después de todo había permanecido encerrada en la montaña por quien sabe que tantos años, cavia la posibilidad de que estuviese encerrada en la montaña antes de que esta se convirtiera en un lugar sagrado.

Si la verdad a la que se refería esa mujer no era acerca de su familia ¿acerca de que podría ser? Algo que tuviese que ver con ambos jóvenes. Algo que solo ellos fuesen capaz de ver, sentir o percibir.

Un leve destello de entendimiento apareció en la mente de Ren, tal vez, a lo que la mujer se refería era a sus sentimientos por Tamao y los de ella hacia él. Pero tan pronto como este destello apareció en su cabeza se esfumo. Algo como eso era incoherente.

Permaneció meditando por horas, tanto que la luz del sol ya había desaparecido y la luna ya se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, alumbrando con su luz una montaña en blanco y negro.

Se puso de pie para caminar de vuelta a la cabaña, al entrar miro a Tamao. Ella no parecía haberse movido por lo que entro al cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha.

Sin demorar más de 10 minutos tomo una ducha y al terminar salió del baño con el torso descubierto, un pantalón de mezclilla y con la toalla doblada sobre los hombros.

El ruido que causo al salir del baño provoco que Tamao despertase, miro a su alrededor algo desconcertada hasta que su vista se topo con Ren. Su cabello escurría agua por su cuello lo que le daba un aspecto realmente varonil y su torso desnudo provoco que Tamao comenzase a sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Ren se percato de la mirada penetrante que Tamao le daba y al mirarla recordó que ella se encontraba semi-desnuda. Por lo pronto ella no se había sentado, seguía recostada sin dejar nada de su cuerpo a la vista.

Ren se dirigió a la puerta de salida pero Tamao lo detuvo.

-no salga joven Ren, hace frío afuera y es hora de la cena- le dijo decididamente pero Ren no tenía intenciones de permanecer con ella en ese estado y mucho menos en una habitación vacía. No estaba seguro de lo que pudiese hacer.

Siguió su camino a la puerta de salida cuando sintió un par de manos que lo tomaban de la muñeca. Al levantar la vista se encontró con el cuerpo de Tamao.

-¿quieres que me quede?- pregunto Ren mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios. Cierta parte en él deseaba que ella dijese que si, de esa forma podría tomarla y hacerla suya con la escusa de que ella lo incito. Pero otra parte en él deseaba que ella dijese que no, así el o la lastimaría ni la aria llorar de nuevo.

-si- dijo Tamao sin miramientos. Esto sorprendió a Ren quien busco con la mirada los ojos de Tamao. Ella estaba sonrojada y miraba en otra dirección.

Su mirada bajo por el cuerpo de Tamao deleitándose con cada parte de este. Parecía que ella no se había percatado de "su situación" y esto mismo hacia que Ren la desease con más fuerzas.

Aun y cuando su cuerpo y su mente le decían que se quedase con ella, que la tomase y la hiciera suya. Su razonamiento y su cordura le decían que saliera de la habitación. Por lo que en un instinto de evitar problemas sacudió su brazo liberándose del agarre que ella tenía sobre él y camino a la puerta. Al llegar a esta la abrió con rapidez pero justo antes de que atravesase la puerta sintió como Tamao lo abrazaba por la espalda. Tanto su cuerpo como su mente se quedaron en estado de shock, no se movió ni se inmuto para nada, sino que permaneció de la misma forma, aturdido.

-…Joven Ren-dijo Tamao en un susurro sofocado por su mismo abrazo y en ese momento fue cuando sintió el frio glacial que se filtraba por la puerta entre abierta. Se pregunto por qué le afectaba tanto el frio y fue en ese momento cuando descubrió que solo traía sus pantaletas puestas. Estaba abrazando a Ren con su pecho desnudo y con solo una delgada tela que cubría solo una porción muy pequeña de su cuerpo.

Se miro a si misma por un momento y lo siguiente que paso fue demasiado rápido para que ella pudiese entenderlo.

En un parpadeo Ren había cerrado la puerta de golpe, en el siguiente parpadeo el ya la había acorralando entre una pared y el cuerpo de él, lo siguiente que supo fue que Ren la besaba con fiereza y deseo…

* * *

_Lo Siento! De verdad lamento la tardanza!_

_Lo que pasa es que (como dije en "The Only Exception") Salí de la ciudad, me fui a un pueblito en el que no llega el internet, a un ranchito, a pasar las fiestas decembrinas con mis familiares. Se suponía que solo íbamos a estar allí 2 semanas pero como llegaron más familiares que tenia años sin ver… terminamos quedándonos en ese lugar TODO DICIEMBRE Y INICIOS DE ENERO D:!. Lo peor del caso es que uno de los vecinos tenia internet pero su computadora era tan lenta y vieja que simplemente no aguantaba el peso de esta página, se traba o reiniciaba a cada rato y por más que quise moverle no pude hacer nada. _

_Lo bueno del asunto es que sin mucho que hacer en un rancho termine de escribir esta historia y la de "The Only Exception" por lo que si no subo un capitulo por semana de ahora en adelante es porque se me cayo el internet o me castigaron :S _

_De verdad lamento mucho la tardanza, ¡casi me da un ataque de pánico en aquel lugar!, enserio hace mucho daño estar en un lugar en el que no hay tecnología, ¡hasta aprendí a cocer y a hacer postres y a ordeñar bacas y becerros! uff enserio que casi muero de aburrimiento xD_

_Pero bueno quiero darles las gracias a todos pos seguir leyéndome y unas SUPER gracias a las que dejan Review. _

_También quiero dar especiales agradecimientos a los cometarios de "__**Stellar BS, Dime Sando y Akeemi-chan**__" Gracias por seguir leyéndome, por ser constantes y por sobre todo muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios :D!_

**~ T3nh¡ n0 A¡ ~**

_**PD: ¡PROCCIMO CAPITULO LEMON!**_


	14. LEMON!

**~/~Encuentros Inesperados~/~**

**Capítulo 14: LEMON!**

-…Joven Ren-dijo Tamao en un susurro sofocado por su mismo abrazo y en ese momento fue cuando sintió el frio glacial que se filtraba por la puerta entre abierta. Se pregunto por qué le afectaba tanto el frio y fue en ese momento cuando descubrió que solo traía sus pantaletas puestas. Estaba abrazando a Ren con su pecho desnudo y con solo una delgada tela que cubría solo una porción muy pequeña de su cuerpo.

Se miro a si misma por un momento y lo siguiente que paso fue demasiado rápido para que ella pudiese entenderlo.

En un parpadeo Ren había cerrado la puerta de golpe, en el siguiente parpadeo el ya la había acorralando entre una pared y el cuerpo de el, lo siguiente que supo fue que Ren la besaba con fiereza y deseo.

Incapaz de entender lo que pasaba quiso alejarse de el, pero Ren solo la acerco más a su cuerpo. Esto provoco en ella sensaciones que no había sentido. El torso de Ren estaba desnudo al igual que el pecho de Tamao y al rosarse producían sensaciones incoherentes.

Los labios de Ren sobre los de Tamao parecían desesperados por más.

Ren subió una de sus manos al cuello de ella para así acomodarla y poder besarla con más comodidad, mientras que con su otra mano tomo a Tamao de la cintura. Esto último provoco que Tamao diese un gemido pequeño, la forma en la que Ren la había tomado de la cintura y las sensaciones que las manos de él sobre su cuerpo, le producían deseo, un deseo inmundo y desconocido para Tamao.

-jo-joven-Ren- intentaba decir Tamao por sobre los besos que él le daba.

-Ren- le dijo el fríamente mientras se separaba del rostro de ella y la miraba a los ojos. Esto provoco que Tamao comenzase a temblar, se sentía tan desprotegida y a merced de el- solo Ren.

Tamao no entendía a lo que él se refería. Ella ya sabía que su nombre era Ren, no tenia que recordárselo.

Ren la ignoro por un momento y siguió besándola, dejándola intrigada, ella no sabía del todo a que se refería.

-n-no de-de-deberíam-os- Ren comenzó a darle besos en el cuello lo que provoco que ella perdiese el hilo de sus pensamientos-…Joven Ren- el aludido dio un golpe a la pared a un lado de la cabeza de Tamao, eso la desconcertó, ¿se enfado?

-deja de hablarme de "usted"- le dijo Ren esta vez Tamao pudo entender a lo que él se refirió anteriormente-vas a decirlo correctamente, o si no…-en el momento en que dijo esto último bajo la mirada picaronamente por el cuerpo de Tamao, deleitándose por la belleza de este.

Tamao intento cubrirse, pero la posición en que Ren la tenía se lo impedía.

Tamao trago saliva y junto aire para decir.

- R-R-Ren – dijo finalmente. Al escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella Ren sintió algo tibio por su cuerpo que lo iba recorriendo hasta llegar a cada una de sus extremidades, esto lo provoco aun más.

El sonrió divertido, parecía que estaba perdiendo la cordura ya que estando en esta situación lo único que pasaba por su mente eran las diferentes formas de hacerle el amor a Tamao.

Ren volvió a separarse un poco de ella, tenía que aprovechar esa separación y salir de esa cabaña, no podía tomarla, no a ella. Pero en el momento en que dio un paso para atrás una de sus manos roso uno de los pechos desnudos de Tamao por lo que esta gimio y se arqueo hacia atrás mientras un sonrojo potente se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Ren miro esto con demasiada atención y antes siquiera de haberlo pensado ya se encontraba de nuevo besándola.

Separarse de ella le era imposible.

Los besos deseosos regresaron y se apoderaron de él. Lo quería todo de ella, su piel, su olor, su sabor, sus gemidos, su deseo, su pación, su todo.

Mientras la besaba pego su cuerpo al de ella de tal forma que parecía que estos siempre habían estado de esa forma, que pertenecían el uno al otro de esa forma.

A Tamao le costaba mantener el ritmo de Ren, su respiración ya se había vuelto entrecortada y el roce de su cuerpo con el de él hacía que se le dificultara más.

El paso ambas manos a la espalda de ella y comenzó a acariciarla de arriba a abajo. Esta era tan suave al tacto que le daba la necesidad de tocar más sobre ella.

Tamao se arco hacia adelante al sentir las manos de él sobre su espalda, por su parte Ren al sentirla se arceo hacia ella. Quedando en una posición un tanto doblada.

Rápidamente ella se encontró queriendo seguirle el paso a Ren, quiso corresponderle el beso de la misma forma en la que el la besaba, por lo que sus respiraciones se agitaron. Ren sintió el cambio en ella y esto provoco que el diese un pequeño gemido que Tamao fue capaz de escuchar y que siguió con otro gemido de parte de ella.

Ren paso sus manos por toda la espalda de ella y luego paso a su cintura, después a su estomago para comenzar a subirlas hacia el pecho de ella.

Ella subió sus manos al cuello de Ren y comenzó a acariciar el cabello, el cuello y la espalda alta del muchacho, cuando sintió como las manos de el tocaban con posesión sus pechos.

Ella gimió audiblemente para después separarse de él y arquearse hacia atrás. Ren aprovecho esto para colocarla de nuevo entre la pared y su cuerpo. Su boca dejo de besar la de Tamao para pasar al cuello de esta.

A Tamao le temblaban las manos, pero decididamente las acomodo de nuevo sobre el cuello del joven para darle masajes en el cuero cabelludo. Esto provocó que la respiración Ren se agitase más y le fuese imposible respirar con normalidad.

Tamao gemía a cada beso que Ren le propiciaba sobre el cuello y en un intento por alejarse de ese sentimiento se pego a la pared y movió su cabeza de un lado al otro. Esto provoco que Ren se enfadase y que usara sus manos como cadenas en el cuerpo de Tamao, para que ella dejase de moverse.

Tamao sentía como las manos de él la tomaban y la movían como el quería. Eso le hizo pensar que él era realmente experto en esa clase de cosas y al mismo tiempo le hizo sentir más placer del que ya sentía.

Entonces el dejo de besarle el cuello y se separo un poco de ella, para después bajar su rostro y comenzar a besar los pechos de ella. Primero los beso con delicadeza, disfrutando de la textura de estos en sus labios y después comenzó a besarlos con fuerza, lamiéndolos.

Tamao sintió esto último como una oleada de electricidad que le recorrió el cuerpo por completo. Tomo la cabeza de Ren entre sus manos y lo apretó a si misma. Sus gemidos se hicieron continuos.

Mientras el besaba los pechos de ella sus manos se encargaban de volver a tocar cada parte del cuerpo de ella, hasta que llegaron a la cintura baja de Tamao. Allí estas se toparon con las pantaletas de Tamao, lo que le provoco enfado a Ren. Esa pequeña tela delgada le era un estorbo.

Paso sus manos por la espalda de ella hasta llegar a la parte alta de las pantaletas de Tamao. Entonces paso sus manos por debajo de las pantaletas de Tamao y comenzó a tocar la parte trasera de Tamao. Tamao por su parte volvio a gemir audiblemente y como un acto reflejo se pego aun más al cuerpo de Ren.

Ren se separo un poco de ella y paso su pierna derecha por entre las piernas de Tamao y la apretó con fuerza entre ellas. Tamao como un acto reflejo abrió sus piernas un poco más, para darle espacio a Ren, pero al sentir como el daba pequeños golpes con su pierna ella gimió con cada golpe que el daba y se aferro con fuerza a los hombros del muchacho.

-Ren…-dijo ella, rogando por que Ren le diese esos segundos de placer en los que ambos se unirían.

Pero Ren la ignoro y siguió con su tarea: besaba el pecho de Tamao y con sus manos tocaba el trasero de ella lo poco que quedaba de su coherencia desapareció y el deseo y placer se apoderaron de el totalmente.

Entonces las rodillas de ella cedieron y se encontró siendo sostenida por los brazos de Ren. El la cargo hasta recostarla en el futon pero antes de colocarse sobre ella, se deshizo de sus pantalones, quedando con solo sus bóxer puestos.

Se hinco a un lado de ella y volvió a tocarla de arriba abajo.

Tamao miro los ojos de él y pudo percatarse de que había placer, deseo y algo de auto control reflejado en ellos.

El siguió tocándola hasta que llego a las pantaletas de Tamao, donde se deshizo de la prenda rompiéndola por la mitad y lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación. Y fue cuando se deleito con la vista que sus ojos le daban. La belleza que ella expedía era simplemente maravillosa. Tamao intento cubrirse pero Ren la detuvo al tomar sus manos y en un estilo de agarre sostenerlas por sobre la cabeza de Tamao.

Con su mano libre Ren comenzó a tocarla de nuevo. Comenzando por el cuello de ella, pasando por sus pechos y bajando cada vez más. Con cada milímetro que bajaba la desesperación de Tamao creció e intento zafarse del agarre de él, pero le fue imposible, el era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Entonces llego al sexo de Tamao, lo acaricio. A lo que Tamao respondió queriendo moverse, pero Ren se sentó sobre las piernas de ella y la toco más y más.

Tamao gemía con cada rose, hasta que no pudo contenerse más y dio un gritito.

-¡Ren!- lo dijo como si le estuviese llamando la atención, pero cuando él la miro se pudo percatar de la necesidad que los ojos de Tamao reflejaban. Ella quería acabar con eso.

Ren sonrío lo que desconcertó a Tamao y en ese pequeño lapso de distracción penetro a Tamao con uno de sus dedos. Esta vez Tamao gritó y mientras él jugaba con su dedo, ella gemía o más bien gritaba.

Antes de que ella llegase al clímax saco su dedo de dentro de ella, se puso de pie y se quito sus bóxers.

Tamao lo miro con la boca abierta. Ren era extremadamente guapo, sensual y atractivo. Cada parte de él parecía estar tallada a mano, esculpida, con la única razón de volverlo más atractivo.

Ren sonrío de nuevo al ver como ella lo miraba y entonces volvió a hincarse, se hizo un espacio entre las piernas de Tamao y se preparo para penetrarla.

Justo antes de hacerlo la beso de nuevo y mientras acariciaba los pechos de ella y la besaba la penetro.

Ella sintió algo de dolor que se vio reflejado en su rostro, pero Ren la siguió besando y acariciando mientras iba y venía lentamente dentro de ella, para lograr que ella se acostumbrase a él.

Ren se dio cuenta de cuando ella se hubo acostumbrado a él gracias a un pequeño gemido que ella dio y entonces fue cuando dejo de contenerse y comenzó a entrar y salir de ella con rapidez.

Ella gemía con cada entrada y salida que el daba. Hasta que por fin sintió el placer llegar. Se arqueo hacia Ren cuando su clímax llego y al mismo tiempo abrazo a Ren con brazos y piernas.

Ren había alcanzado el clímax al mismo tiempo que ella por lo que sus respiraciones se unieron en una sola.

Al terminar Ren permaneció recostado sobre ella y Tamao siguió abrazándolo con brazos y piernas.

Las respiraciones de ambos fueron apaciguándose lentamente hasta recuperar su ya acostumbrado ritmo.

Tamao acariciaba el cabello de Ren dulcemente.

-Te Amo Ren Tao- le dijo Tamao con una voz tan tranquila.

Ren puso los ojos en blanco. Jamás en su vida hubiese esperado que ella le dijese eso, pero entonces recordó cada uno de los momentos en que ella había estado con ella y también el momento en que ella se sintió mal porque él la había besado y/o tocado anterior mente, Tal vez esto se debía a que ella se había sentido "usada", ella creyó que el no sentía nada más que deseo físico por ella, si debió de haber sido eso. Sonrió de nuevo mientras se apoyaba con sus manos para poder ver a Tamao a los ojos.

-y yo Te Amo A Ti Tamao Tamamura- Tamao se sonrojo a más no poder. La sonrisa, las palabras y los ojos de él no mostraban nada más que la verdad pura. Si antes había sido guapo, sexy y atractivo ahora era más que eso.

Tamao le devolvió la mirada mientras le sonreía, lagrimas habían aparecido en sus ojos de felicidad y estas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Ren limpio las lagrimas de Tamao con sus manos y se estaba preparando para ponerse de pie cuando una luz blanca los rodeo por completo, Tamao se aferro a Ren con fuerza y el la sostuvo.

Todo a su alrededor desapareció, lo único que podían ver fue esa luz blanca que los rodeaba por completo.

La ropa de cada uno fue apareciendo como si se hiciese de la nada.

-"_la verdad ah sido dicha…y con ella el hechizo ah terminado…._"-Les dijo la voz melodiosa de la mujer que habían escuchado unas horas antes.

Ren y Tamao se miraron mutuamente y en ese momento entendieron que para salir de ese lugar solo tenían que decir lo que cada uno sentía.

La luz se concentro en dos pequeños objetos que ahora flotaban hacia Tamao, eran dos crucifijos de oro solido, estos crucificas fueron a parar a las ropas de Tamao como si hubiesen movido por voluntad propia y les gustase estar con Tamao

Y entonces se encontraron de nuevo frente a la cascada. Todo había recuperado su color natural incluido el azul del cielo.

Tamao seguía abrazada a Ren mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-"_lo que pasa en el tiempo cero se queda en el tiempo cero con la única excepción de los recuerdos_"- Con un último destello de la luz blanca la voz desapareció junto con esta.

Tamao y Ren fueron capaces de entender lo que la mujer acababa de decirles. Esto era que Tamao seguía siendo virgen.

Se miraron por otros segundos más cuando escucharon pasos.

-¡Señorita Tamao!-grito Ryu en cuanto los vio. Yoh y Horo Horo iban detrás de él, lucían igual de sorprendidos que Ryu.

Tamao los miro por sobre el hombro, pero entonces su vista fue perdiendo claridad. Ahora que regresaban a la realidad y recordando que los actos físicos se habían quedado en "el tiempo cero", el agotamiento físico y mental la invadieron y antes de que pudiese decir o hacer algo cayo desmayada en los brazos de Ren.

Los demás jóvenes se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-pregunto Horo Horo preocupado-luce muy agotada – dijo refiriéndose a Tamao.

-lo está – le contesto Ren- no ah sido el día más normal para nosotros.- contesto fríamente para después caminar hacia la cabaña.

-¿Qué era eso?-le pregunto Yoh refiriéndose a la luz blanca que hasta hacia unos momentos los había estado rodeando. Ren dejo de caminar y volteo a verlo.

-No lo sé- contesto secamente con el seño fruncido para después seguir su camino.

Al llegar a la cabaña, cargo a Tamao con una de sus manos y con la otra mano saco un futon del ropero, lo extendió y después coloco a Tamao recostada sobre este.

Los demás jóvenes ya se encontraban dentro de la cabaña con ellos y todos permanecían en un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Horo Horo.

Ren no contesto simplemente se limito a ir al ropero sacar un cambio de ropa y entrar al baño a ducharse.

* * *

Se encontraba de pie bajo el manto de la noche.

La luna se encontraba sobre su cabeza y alumbraba a su alrededor con su luz rojiza. ¿Rojiza? La luz de la luna no debería de ser rojiza, algo dentro de ella la alerto. Algo no estaba bien.

Miro hacia el cielo encontrándose con una luna grande y de color anaranjada, se veía como si estuviese muy cercas de la tierra.

Entonces miro hacia el frente encontrándose con una figura delgada. Vestía totalmente de negro, su cabello oscuro ondeaba con el viento. El mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Había algo en esa persona que le era conocido. Ella lo conocía, esa persona era muy importante para ella, lo era todo para ella.

Entonces ese hombre abrió los ojos. El pequeño claro se ilumino al recibir su ya característica luz dorada que emanaba de sus ojos.

Tamao puso los ojos en blanco, esa persona era…

-¡Ren!- lo llamo mientras intentaba acercarse a él, pero había algo extraño en el, algo que no se sentía normal.

El joven sonrío al escuchar su nombre.

A un lado de él había dos figuras, una era delgada y alta, parecía una mujer ya que su cuerpo era realmente proporcionado. Su cabello era de color verde al igual que sus ojos.

Del otro lado de Ren se encontraba un hombre. Tamao retrocedió asustada en cuanto reconoció al hombre. Era la persona que había estado causando tantos problemas al valle, era la persona que había lastimado a Ren el día que lo conoció.

-¡Mátala!- ordeno el hombre.

Entonces Ren tomo su alabarda en mano y llamo a su espíritu acompañante.

Tamao lo miró sorprendida, había algo mal en ese lugar, ¡algo no estaba bien!

Y en un parpadear Ren se abalanzo sobre Tamao atacándola.

Lagrimas gruesas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Tamao mientras miraba dolida al joven.

Entonces la alabarda del joven le atravesó el pecho al mismo tiempo algo salió disparado del cuerpo de Ren, parecían ser sombras y oscuridad.

El sonido de la carcajada del hombre se oía fuertemente.

-... ¿R-re-n?...- volvió a llamarlo Tamao esta vez el pareció verla por primera vez. Sus ojos la miraban con miedo y temor entonces su mirada bajo al pecho de Tamao y al encontrar su mano junto con su alabarda insertada en el pecho de Tamao su sonrisa desapareció y fue sustituida por dolor.

* * *

-¡REEEEN!-Tamao se levanto con una mano estirada. Estaba sudando.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, aun tenía su mano estirada pero nada de lo que acababa de ver tenía sentido. ¿En dónde estaba?, ¿Qué había pasado?

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!- grito fuertemente mientras se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza. Estaba fuera de sí pataleaba y se sacudía del miedo.

Unas manos fuertes intentaron tranquilizarla, pero ella las hizo a un lado de un manotazo.

-¡Tamao!- Ren la llamaba pero Tamao era incapaz de escucharlo. Ella pataleaba e intentaba alejarlo para que no se acercase.

Tamao seguía gritando con fuerza, tanto que sintió que su garganta le ardía.

Ren se coloco sobre ella para detener los golpes que ella daba, pero ella seguía luchando no se detenía con nada. Entonces encontró una forma de detenerla y la beso en los labios.

Las pupilas de Tamao se dilataron y fue en ese momento cuando pudo ver.

Ren se encontraba sobre ella y la estaba besando. Ya no se encontraba en ese claro, ni ese hombre ni esa mujer estaban en ese lugar.

Ella seguía en la cabaña y los jóvenes que estaban a su alrededor la miraban preocupados.

Entonces lágrimas de comprensión cayeron por sus mejillas.

Ren dejo de besarla para después verla a los ojos. Se puso de pie lentamente y dejo de sostenerla.

Tamao seguía temblando pero ella volvía lentamente a la normalidad.

-¿…un sueño…o…una visión…?- dijo para sí misma Tamao en un susurro, pero todos en la cabaña pudieron escucharla.

Entonces levanto la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos dorados de Ren.

Las lágrimas aumentaron de grosor y entonces corrió a abrazar a Ren.

El simplemente correspondió el abrazo. Pero todo eso le preocupaba. ¿Qué había visto Tamao para que se hubiese comportado de esa forma? Ella no lucia nada bien y en el momento en que despertó había gritado su nombre. ¿Significaba eso que él estaba en peligro de muerte?

Después de un momento Tamao ya se encontraba tranquila. Dejo de abrazar a Ren y se seco las lágrimas.

Todos se encontraban callados esperando la explicación de Tamao, pero esta nunca llego.

-lo siento- dijo Tamao mientras fingía una sonrisa. Había dejado de temblar y su semblante había regresado a la normalidad- creo que tuve una pesadilla- intento engañarlos con esa mentira, pero Tamao no era buena mintiendo y cada uno de los presentes de percato de esto.

-¿Qué soñaste?- le pregunto Horo Horo, después de todo el era el que estaba más acostumbrado a las mentiras de Tamao y ya había aprendido una forma de descubrir la verdad siguiendo el patrón de mentiras de ella.

-yo…-Tamao bajo la mirada preocupada y la imagen de Ren atacándola volvió a su mente, inconscientemente tomo el brazo de Ren y lo apretó con fuerza, volviendo a temblar.

Intento hallar su voz de nuevo pero se había formado un nudo en su garganta que le fue imposible hablar.

En eso Yoh se acerco desde atrás de ella y coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella. Tamao volteo hacia arriba encontrándose con el castaño.

-tranquila solo fue una pesadilla- Tamao lo miro sorprendida. Ella sabía que nadie había creído su mentira pero Yoh estaba dispuesto a ayudarla y a dejar ese tema atrás.

Fingió otra sonrisa y asintió.

Tamao miro el ropero. Se acerco a él trastabillando y tomo un cambio de ropa. Sin decir nada más y evitando la mirada del violáceo entro al baño.

Ya dentro de el se dejo caer en el suelo y lloro.

Eso no había sido ni un sueño, ni una pesadilla. Eso había sido una visión. Y lo sabía por la forma en la que se había sentido. Aunque estaba un poco dudosa ya que nunca en su vida había tenido una visión tan detallada, algo debió de haber cambiando en los últimos meses que hizo eso posible, ya que su visión había tenido demasiados detalles, incluso podía recordar el dolor de haber sido atravesada por la alabarda de Ren. El dolor físico y espiritual por haber sido traicionada…

* * *

_Por fin el 14 capitulo!_

_:D espero y les haya gustado el lemon, me causo muchísimos problemas escribirlo. Simplemente no podía hacerlo, nada de lo que escribía me gustaba y a veces sentía que no quedaba con el comportamiento de los personajes. Pero por fin lo termine, no soy experta en esa rama pero por lo menos espero que les haya gustado :D_

_Ustedes díganme ¿creen que Ren la traicionara? La visión mostro todo lo que tenía que mostrar pero aun así ¿creen que lo aria?_

_Y también está el hecho de que sus visiones cambiaron y ahora son muy detalladas ¿Por qué creen que esto cambio?_

_Y por ultimo ¿Quién creen que es la mujer que estaba encerrada dentro de la montaña y porque Tamao podía escucharla? _

_:D! díganme sus suposiciones y veremos quién tiene la razón. _

_¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome! _

_Ahora mismo contesto sus Reviews:_

**_Karen:_**_Esperare con ansias tu Review! :D me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado fue uno de los que más me costó hacer ya que se me había ido totalmente la inspiración para este fic, pero a fin de cuentas lo hice y termino saliéndome bien :)_

**_Stellar BS: _**_jaj__a xD te _parese que la idea de la cabaña fue buena? xD prácticamente se me seco el cerebro pero parece que me salió mejor que cuando ando inspirada jajaja, gracias por el Review :)

**_DimeSando: _**_si fue horrible estar tanto tiempo sin internet (cuantas veces ya lo eh dicho? xDD) pero bueno ahora puedo decir que sobreviví jaja_

**~ T3nh¡ n0 A¡ ~**


	15. ¿Otro entrenamiento?

**~/~Encuentros Inesperados~/~**

**Capítulo 15: ¿Otro entrenamiento?**

-Empecemos – dijo Tamao decidida. Lucia cansada y algo desalineada. Por sus enormes ojeras podrías decir que tenía días sin dormir bien.

Frente a ella se encontraban los cuatro jóvenes, todos la miraban intrigados.

-el último paso para poder entender la montaña es purificándose y llenándose completamente de la pureza que esta expide. – su misma voz sonaba cansada y sobre exigida ya que aun no se recuperaba de los gritos que había dado unos días antes- Esto no es otra prueba ni tampoco es un entrenamiento. Esto es simplemente un paso para ustedes reconozcan a la montaña. Como ustedes saben en la última prueba yo les comente que la montaña reconoce su existencia, pero para que ustedes reconozcan la existencia de la montaña tienen que purificarse dentro de esta.

-tiene sentido- dijo Ryu mientras se sentaba en el suelo sobre la nieve.

-¿y cómo vamos a hacer eso?- pregunto Horo Horo aburrido.

-la cascada…-se interrumpió a su misma- como ustedes saben la cascada es la que alimenta al valle entero, pero también saben que mientras más alta el agua de la cascada este, más pura esta es, supongo que también deben de asber que esto también significa que mientras más alta más fría el agua es.

-es cierto- dijo Ryu mientras miraba a cascada- en este momento el agua de este lugar libera cierto poder espiritual y aunque su estado es liquido estoy seguro de que su temperatura ah de ser más fría que si estuviese congelada.

-exactamente- le dijo Tamao- lo único que tienen que hacer es ponerse a meditar dentro del agua de la cascada, cuando sean capaces de sentir el agua helada como si fuese parte de ustedes mismos ustedes habrán aceptado a la montaña, si no pueden no lo harán.

Ren comenzó a caminar hacia la cascada y sin decir nada más se despojo de su ropa y entro en esta.

Tamao miro cabizbaja cuando el paso a su lado. Él ni siquiera la había mirado y llevaba días sin dirigirle la palabra. Ella sabía que esto se debía al hecho de que no quiso decirle que fue lo que vio en su visión. Además ella también sabía que era mejor mantenerse alejada de él, aun y cuando su corazón lloraba y le pedía a gritos que regresase a lado de él.

Junto sus manos y las subió a su pecho. Tenía que ser firme en esta decisión, no podía hacer nada más. Esto era lo mejor.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. No deseaba estar lejos de él, no quería, ella lo amaba, el era su todo, no quería, pero… no había otra opción.

Yoh pasó a su lado y le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Tamao. Ella al sentirlo salió de su trance y fingió una sonrisa.

Bajo la cascada había una isla, lo suficiente como para que cupieran los 4 jóvenes, ellos se introdujeron en este lugar y bajo el agua de la cascada permanecieron.

Tamao los miro o más bien miro a Ren. Sus ojos, su boca, su nariz, su frente, sus pómulos, su barbilla, su rostro, su cabello, sus orejas, su cuello, su torso, sus brazos, sus piernas, sus manos… tal vez… esa sería la última semana en la que estaría con él.

…la ultima…

Bajo la vista rendida. Ya había tomado la decisión de seguir su destino, no cambiaria eso en ese momento, ella iba a morir y no había nada que pudiesen hacer. Pero, a ella le gustaría por lo menos pasar otra noche con Ren, besarlo y tocarlo antes de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Regreso a la cabaña rendida dejando a los jóvenes en la cascada.

La noche cayó rápidamente y los jóvenes regresaron a la cabaña cansados y hambrientos. Tamao ya tenía el baño y la cena preparada, mientras uno se bañaba los demás comían y viceversa.

Después de unas horas todos ya se encontraban recostados y dormidos en sus respectivos futones.

Cuando Tamao estuvo segura de que todos estuvieron dormidos se levanto y salió de la cabaña.

Tanto Yoh como Ren se percataron de esto. Ella llevaba noches haciendo lo mismo, cuando creía que todos dormían salía de la cabaña a quien sabe donde, por más que la habían buscado en las profundidades de la montaña no podían encontrarla, Yoh le había comentado que esto se debía a que ella debía de usar una barrera protectora que evitara que la encontraran, pero cuando la mañana llegaba ella regresaba de la montaña sin haber dormido ni un pisca en toda la noche. Eso tenía preocupado a Ren y culpaba a la "pesadilla" que tuvo Tamao.

A la mañana siguiente como todas las demás ella preparo el desayuno y los llevo a la cascada.

Estuvo unas horas con ellos acompañándolos en la cascada, lo único que la entretenía en ese lugar era la vista. Cada día, siempre que entrenaban ella se la pasaba viéndolo, memorizando cada rasgo de él.

Cuando la noche llego todos se dirigían hacia la cabaña. Los jóvenes iban mojados de agua helada ya acostumbrados a la glacial temperatura.

Tamao iba caminando detrás de todos lentamente. La vista comenzaba a fallarle de nuevo y su respiración comenzó a hacerse más lenta. Sabía que si no se sentaba en algún lugar se desmayaría, pero aun así siguió adelante, siguió caminando detrás de los jóvenes. Tal vez cabía la posibilidad de que ellos no se percatasen de que ella había caído y muriera congelada en ese lugar. Una sonrisa burlona se asomo por su rostro, la vida no sería un reto si las cosas fuesen tan faciles.

Entonces no pudo más y por precaución se sentó en la nieve fría. Ren se detuvo de inmediato, en respuesta a lo que ella había hecho, mientras que los demás jóvenes iban deteniéndose lentamente, como si no quisiesen hacerlo.

-l-lo s-sien-to –dijo Tamao apenada, las manos volvían a temblarle y pronto fue consciente del frio que tenia. Se abrazo a sí misma en un intento de darse calor.

Yoh le dedico una larga mirada Ren y después de un momento Ren regreso sus pasos hasta quedar a unos de distancia de Tamao.

Tamao lo miro dubitativa y antes de que pudiese parpadear Ren ya la llevaba en brazos.

Primero se mostro recia a que el la cargase, pero después pensó un poquito las cosas y se dejo llevar por él. El calor que provenía del cuerpo de el rápidamente la envolvió y la tranquilidad de estar en sus brazos, de ser cargada por él era demasiado tranquilizadora.

Se acurruco en su pecho y antes de que hubiesen llegado a la cabaña se quedo dormida. Esa noche durmió como no había dormido en semanas: Tranquilamente y sin ninguna pesadilla.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente se sintió como si la arrancaran de la felicidad y la trajeran de vuelta al dolor. Aun y cuando su cuerpo se sintiese descansado su espíritu no lo hacía. Aun así ella tenía que continuar, tenía que encontrar una forma de detenerlos y deshacerse de ese hombre.

Y de esta misma forma paso una semana.

Los jóvenes habían reconocido la existencia de la montaña y en ese momento se encontraban caminando montaña abajo. Regresaban al templo. Tamao sabía lo que esto significaba pero aun así camino en dirección a su destino.

La luz del crepúsculo se encontraba en sus últimos rayos. Los jóvenes habían llegado al lugar en donde se encontraba la barrera protectora, del otro lado de esta estaba el templo.

Tamao camino delante de ellos y abrió la puerta pero antes de pasar se detuvo en seco. Los jóvenes se quedaron detrás de ella sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-del otro lado de esos arbustos se encuentra una cabaña-apunto la peli rosada- tiene todo lo necesario para que vivan por lo menos un mes- les dijo tranquilamente.

Los jóvenes se habían desconcertado por lo que ella les decía, no entendían el porqué les daba esa información en ese momento.

Tamao fue la única que atravesó la barrera, los jóvenes la miraban dubitativos e inseguros del otro lado de la barrera, dentro de la montaña.

-ustedes se quedaran aquí- les dijo sin una pisca de duda justo antes de cerrar la barrera e impedirles el paso.

-¿QUE?- pregunto Ren exasperado. Aun estando del otro lado Tamao fue capaz de escucharlo.

Tamao lo miro dolida, esa sería la última vez que lo vería. Le dedico una sonrisa melancólica y después continua hablando, sabían que ellos la escucharían aun y cuando esa barrera estaba entre ellos.

-si ustedes pasan esta barrera morirán- todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Esto ¿tiene que ver las visiones que tuviste?-Le pregunto Yoh a lo que Tamao asintió.

-dentro de unas horas, el hombre que les causo las heridas por las que llegaron a este lugar, aparecerá. Si ustedes van él los matara, es por eso que deben quedarse en este lugar.

-¡¿Qué pasara contigo?- le grito Ren, se mostraba preocupado.

-para mí no hay salvación-se detuvo un momento y con una sonrisa melancólica y llena de dolor dijo- yo moriré aun y si ustedes van- agacho la mirada tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?- Ren gritaba pero Tamao no le contesto lo que lo hizo enfadar aun más-entonces dime ¡¿con que propósito hemos estado entrenando?, ¿¡no ibas a hacernos más fuertes! ¡¿O es que acaso estás diciendo que nuestra fuerza no es suficiente?

-¡no es eso!- intento hacerlo comprender.

-¡¿ENTONCES DIME QUE ES?- Ren resoplaba de enojo- ¿¡PREFIERES DARLE A ESE HOMBRE TU VIDA EN VANDEJA DE PLATA EN VEZ DE PEDIR NUESTRA AYUDA! NO VOY A PERMITIRLO- Tamao mostro miedo por vez primera y sin contenerse le grito.

-¡NO DEBES PASAR LA BARRERA!-Todos incluido Ren guardaron silencio, Tamao nunca había levantado la voz de esa forma- ¡si tu pasas esa barrera…!- de pronto dejo de hablar.

-¡¿QUE? ¡Dinos! ¿¡QUE PASARA SI CRUZO LA BARRERA! ¡¿MORIRE?- el se mofaba de ella mientras que ella negaba con la cabeza- ¡¿CREES QUE LE TENGO MIEDO A LA MUERTE?

-¡SI TU CRUZAS ESA BARRERA ME MATARAS CON TU PROPIA ARMA!-grito Tamao incapaz de contenerse más. Sollozaba fuertemente y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Ren la miro con los ojos en blanco pero permaneció callado esperando que ella continuase.

-lo vi en mi última visión, ese hombre, ustedes la dinastía Tao tienen una maldición ¿no es así?- Ren seguía mirándola incrédulo, ella permanecía con la cabeza baja mientras lloraba fuertemente- una maldición que ese hombre se encargo de ponerles hace cintos de años y que ah pasado de generación en generación por los hombres de la familia-Tartamudeaba y gemía gracias al llanto- Tú eres el heredero y por lo tanto cargas con lo más fuerte de esa maldición. Las cosas iban a ser diferentes- levanto la vista Tamao encontrándose con el rostro de Ren- pero…-se detuvo por un momento tratando de tranquilizarse- tu hermana vendrá- volvió a bajar la vista, sabia la clase de cosas que estaba diciendo y lo que estaba provocando en el, pero aun así quería desrielo.

Ren puso los ojos en blanco, miraba a Tamao con incredulidad y miedo. Y en ese momento fue cuando pudo entender el porqué del comportamiento de ella a lo largo de la última semana.

-su presencia cambiara las cosas- siguió Tamao sin detener su llanto- y gracias a eso… ese hombre utilizara esa maldición que sobre en ti recae y te utilizara para matarme- volvió a levantar la vista, encontrándose con ese par de ojos dorados que tanto amaba- no puedo dejar que el haga eso- su llanto se incremento- si tú me matas quedara el dolor guardado en tu corazón, no podrás sobrevivir después de eso- le sonrió aún en su estado actual.

Se detuvo por un momento en el que trato de controlar su llanto.

-eh visto las diferentes versiones y en todas las posibles….yo muero….

-¡déjanos ir a nosotros!, te ayudaremos, con nuestra ayuda y poder sobrevivirás- Horo Horo la interrumpió.

Tamao negó con la cabeza.

-si ustedes van conmigo correrán el mismo destino que yo.

Todos se mostraban realmente tensos.

La noche se hizo paso a lo largo del cielo, entonces Tamao se dio media vuelta, miro el templo y después regreso su vista a los jóvenes.

-es hora de que me valla, el no tardara en llegar-se seco las lagrimas y conteniéndose dijo- fue un placer conocerlos, espero, y en otra vida pueda pasar más tiempo con ustedes.

Los jóvenes la miraron sorprendidos, no había nada en esa mujer que no fuese bondad y eso los hacía sentir deprimidos. Una excelente mujer y shaman iba a morir por culpa de ellos.

Tamao dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al templo.

-no te vayas-la voz de Ren la detuvo en seco.

Tamao puso los ojos en blanco y volteo a mirar a Ren.

La mirada que el tenia estaba llena de dolor. No había frialdad simplemente dolor.

Tamao recomenzó a sollozar al escucharlo.

-lo siento- al escucharla Ren sintió más dolor del que nunca pudo haber sentido en toda su vida, aun así intento detenerla.

-conoces mis sentimientos, por favor, no te vayas- Ren le rogaba con la mirada.

Las lagrimas de Tamao se incrementaron de sobre manera.

Regreso a donde el se encontraba y aun con la barrera entre ambos extendió la mano tocando el rostro de Ren. Su mano nunca atravesó la barrera, solo se moldeo a la forma de esta.

-Te amo- le dijo Tamao sin vacilaciones- siempre serás el único en mi corazón- se puso de puntitas y lo beso en la boca. El seguía incrédulo a lo que estaba pasando por lo que no se movió.

Tamao se separo de él y antes de que el pudiese reaccionar se fue corriendo de ese lugar en dirección a la entrada del templo.

Ren la miro alejarse sin poder hacer nada.

Tamao corría por el templo buscando a las personas. Seguía sollozando incontrolablemente.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir la melena celeste de Pilika.

-¡Pilika!- su voz sonó entrecortada y patosa a causa del llanto.

Pilika al ver en el estado en que su amiga se encontraba se preocupo.

-¡Tamao!, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Dónde están los demás?- le preguntaba a Tamao pero ella fue incapaz de escuchar lo que Pilika le decía.

-¡Tienes que sacar a todos de aquí!, llévalos a la cascada, en el fondo de esta hay un pasadizo los llevara a una cueva subterránea libre de agua, allí se resguardaran hasta el día de mañana.

-¿Qué sucede Tamao?- Pilika escuchaba lo que su amiga decía pero nada concordaba realmente

-¡No hay tiempo, tienes que sacar a todos de aquí!- a Pilika le preocupaba su amiga, pero decidió hacer lo que ella le decía y llevar a todos a la cueva subterránea, por lo que comenzó a llamarlos y a juntarlos en la cascada.

Tamao corrió en dirección a las escaleras entrantes del templo, seguía llorando, pero su miedo había desaparecido.

-Parece que está pasando algo divertido allí dentro- la voz del hombre hizo que Tamao se asustase y automáticamente se colocara en pose de defensa. No había sentido la presencia de ninguna persona cercas de ese lugar, lo que significaba que él no era un humano. Ese hombre era la persona que le había causado tanto daño al valle entero.

-¡Sosuke!- Grito Tamao reconociendo al hombre.

-¡oh!, me alagas. ¿Aprendiste mi nombre?- decía al hombre irónicamente.- Parece que alguien ah estado investigando en escritos antiguos ¿no es así?

Tamao lo miro dubitativa. Había algo que no estaba bien con ese hombre, la mujer no se encontraba con él. Intento buscar con su energía alguna presencia humana cercas de él, pero no la encontró.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto Tamao, haciéndose la incrédula.

-sabes lo que quiero preciosura, vengo a cobrar tu vida- Tamao sonrió para sus adentros, por lo menos el no estaba buscando a sus compañeros.

-¿mi vida?- Pregunto Tamao.

-¿savias hace mucho tiempo existió una persona como tú?, una sacerdotisa tan pura y con un poder que sobrepasaba a los mismos shamanes, pero ella no quiso cooperar conmigo por lo que la secuestre y la mantuve encerrada en esa montaña- apunto hacia la montaña sagrada- dentro de ella hay un millón de cuevas, es fácil perderse en ellas- le dijo a Tamao-asique la mantuve viva en ese lugar al tiempo que jugaba con su cuerpo y mente hasta que me aburrí y la mate. Como venganza por no haberme faltado al respeto encerré su alma en esa montaña y así fue como se creó la montaña sagrada a la que tanto le rezas.

Tamao puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Había entendido bien lo que ese hombre había dicho?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Tamao vacilante.

-oh lo siento pequeña, te lo pondré en palabras que puedas entender- a Tamao se le erizo el bello de la espalda por la forma en la que le habló- lo que quiero decir es que la montaña sagrada no es una montaña y tampoco es sagrada. El poder que expide ni siquiera es suyo, mas bien, es el poder de esa estúpida mujer que encerré en las entrañas de la montaña, nada más que eso.

Tamao intento entender todo eso, pero, todo era tan repentino.

-su nombre era Re… Rei… baah, la verdad no es importante el nombre de estúpida mujer- el tenia una mirada amenazante en los ojos.- ¿quieres saber qué clase de hechizo coloque sobre ella?-la miro con diversión y antes de que ella hubiese contestado siguió hablando- le puse un hechizo tan poderoso –el hombre interrumpió a Tamao -que solo una persona con un poder tan grande como el de ella podría liberarla ¡jajaja! Soy un genio ¿no es así? -las pupilas de Tamao se dilataron de la sorpresa. ¿Solo alguien tan poderosa como la misma montaña? Pero eso no podía ser cierto, porque ella no había tenido ningún problema en liberarla del sello, ¿eso significaba que su poder se asemejaba al de la montaña sagrada?

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- la voz de una mujer interrumpió las carcajadas del hombre.

En cuando la vio Tamao retrocedió un paso inconscientemente. Era ella, era la hermana de Ren, era…

-¡Jun Tao!- el grito del hombre interrumpió los pensamientos de Tamao-¡pensé que nunca llegarías!- la sonrisa del hombre se ensancho, Tamao volvió a retroceder otro paso más.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto la joven- ¿a que me has llamado a este lugar?- la joven lucia enfadada y miraba con desprecio al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

- te eh llamado para que veas el espectáculo que estoy a punto de enseñarte- le dijo el hombre al mismo tiempo que volteaba la cabeza y miraba a Tamao. Por su parte Tamao se estremeció una vez más.

-¡Conchi, Ponchi!- Llamo Tamao con un grito al tiempo que sacaba dos almohadillas en forma de corazón-¡posesión de objetos!

Esta vez Conchi se transformo en un gran arco, mientras que Ponchi se había transformado en un escudo redondo, permaneció en una postura defensiva mientras miraba aterrorizada al hombre frente a ella.

-veo que has aprendido nuevos trucos, pero déjame decirte que eso no te servirá de nada- en apenas un parpadeo el hombre se movió hacia Tamao, ella fue incapaz de verlo por lo que recibió de lleno un golpe en el rostro que la mando volando unos cuantos metros atrás.

-¡Tamao!- gritaron Ponchi Y Conchi al mismo tiempo.

-e-es-toy bi-en- contesto Tamao.

Como le fue posible se puso de pie y volvió a colocarse en posición defensiva.

Ella ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, ese hombre era mucho más fuerte que ella, pero Tamao no se rendiría ya que si lo hacía y el hombre se deshacía de ella todo abría acabado. Tenía que matar a ese hombre y morir en el intento, así era como debía de ser.

-¿esto es lo que querías mostrarme?- pregunto Jun con desesperación. Obviamente no lucia interesada en lo que el hombre tenía para mostrarle.

Sosuke dio media vuelta y miro a Jun a la cara mientras le decía- si, esto es lo que…

No pudo terminar la frase ya que Tamao, aprovechando el descuido del hombre, lanzo una flecha de energía espiritual que fue a parar al blanco, el hombro de Sosuke.

Este no se inmuto ante el dolor que la flecha le producía, solo miro a Tamao con desaprobación.

-¿no te enseñaron tus padres que no debes interrumpir una conversación?- el hombre lucia enfadado.

Tamao volvió a aprovechar esto y saco su rosario, comenzó a hacer signos con él, tan tapidos que el hombre no pudo leerlos.

-¡AHORA!- grito al tiempo que de la flecha que había lanzado salía una gran cantidad de energía espiritual en forma de agujas que perforo la piel y los órganos del hombre.

El hombre no se inmuto, parecía como si no le produjese dolor el haber recibido esas heridas.

Tamao sostuvo su escudo en alto mientras observaba al hombre. Entonces decidió que tenía que aprovechar ese momento.

Volvió a levantar su arco y sin dudarlo comenzó a lanzar más flechas, todas estas dieron con el objetivo, el hombre estaba totalmente herido.

Jun que observaba la pelea no dejaba de pensar en lo poderosa que debía de ser esa niña para ser capaz de herirlo con una flecha. Nadie de su familia, nadie inclusive que ella conociese había sido capaz de causarle siquiera un rasguño y esa niña lo había logrado tan fácilmente.

El hombre permaneció de pie y como si de un juego se tratase bostezo.

Tanto Jun como Tamao lo miraron alarmadas, Tamao lo había herido de muerte y ¿lo único que él hacía era bostezar?

Tamao recupero su postura de defensa mientras observaba al hombre.

-las niñas que se portan mal deberían recibir su castigo- al momento en que dijo esto todas las flechas de energía que Tamao le había incrustado desaparecieron volviéndose polvo. Y entonces el cuerpo del hombre comenzó a brillar al tiempo que cada una de las heridas iba desapareciendo.

Tamao lo miro alarmada, el ¿contaba con regeneración instantánea?, pero eso no podía ser, porque esa clase de poder solo la tenían los demonios. Entonces recordó que él no era humano, era un brujo, lo que significaba que era mitad demonio mitad humano. La comprensión la recorrió. La próxima vez que atacase no le daría tiempo de recuperarse.

El hombre comenzó a acercarse a Tamao lentamente, y con cada paso que el daba cercas de ella, ella daba dos hacia atrás alejándose de él.

Y justo como lo había hecho antes se movió tan rápido que Tamao no pudo ni verlo y le propicio un golpe en el estomago que hizo que ella escupiese sangre.

El golpe la mando contra el tronco de un árbol, este cedió ante la fuerza del ataque y ella salió disparada contra otro tronco en donde reboto y cayó al suelo.

-las niñas deberían de ser serias y bien portadas- le dijo el hombre mientras miraba como ella intentaba ponerse de pie y recuperar el aliento.

Tamao se puso de pie mientras apretaba con fuerza su estomago. Sentía una picazón horrible allí donde la había golpeado, por lo que supuso que debería de tener más de una costilla rota lo que significaba que sus pulmones podrían estar perforados, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, tenía que deshacerse de ese sujeto antes de morir. Tenía que llevárselo al otro mundo junto con ella.

-¿aprendiste la lección pequeña?- dijo el hombre mientras caminaba hacia Tamao lentamente.

-voy a derrotarte- dijo Tamao entrecortadamente, su respiración se había vuelto agitada- salvare a mi gente y liberare a Ren de la maldición que lo acongoja- Esto último lo dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba al hombre con fiereza.

Jun escucho lo que Tamao dijo lo que la desconcertó. ¿Esa jovencita sabia donde se encontraba su hermano?

Ren se había ido de la casa sin decir ni una palabra y por más que lo buscaron nunca lo encontraron, pero, quedaba la posibilidad de que Ren se encontrase en ese lugar.

Jun camino decididamente hasta donde se encontraban y sin decir nada más tomo a Tamao del cuello de su camisa y la levanto en el aire. Tanto su estatura como su complexión eran mayores a la de Tamao por lo que levantarla en el aire no fue ninguna dura hazaña para Jun.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- la pregunta está llena de rencor y preocupación.

Tamao pudo ver lo preocupada que estaba por Ren, pero si ella decía algo el hombre la escucharía y eso no podía permitirlo.

-no lo sé- contesto Tamao mientras bajaba la mirada e intentaba zafarse del agarre de Jun ya que esta la estaba lastimando.

-¡no me mientas!- Jun le grito mientras la zarandeaba en el aire.

Tamao sintió como un nudo en la garganta se le iba formando.

-¡Ren!, ¡REN!- gritaba Jun.

Entonces aventó a Tamao al suelo, el golpe hizo que Tamao perdiese el aliento.

-¡Lee Bruce Long!-llamo Jun. El cadáver salió del suelo colocándose junto a su ama.

-si no me dices en este momento donde esta mi hermano te matare- Jun lucia decidida, mostraba una sonrisa fría y arrogante muy parecida a la que Ren tenía cuando lo conoció.

-¡Jajajajaja!- el hombre reía sonoramente mientras miraba la pequeña escena-¿ves a lo que me refiero? ¡No necesito tener una maldición para controlar a la dinastía Tao!- el hombre seguía riendo.

Jun lo ignoro mientras Tamao la miraba asustada, no podía lastimar a la hermana de Ren.

-¿no vas a decirme?- Tamao permaneció callada. ¿Qué podría hacer? No podía dejar que Jun la atacase, pero tampoco podía lastimar a Jun- Lee Bruce Long, enséñale la forma en la que nosotros trabajamos.

Lee Bruce Long dio un paso hacia adelante y después se abalanzo sobre Tamao.

Tamao se puso de pie rápidamente pero el dolor en su pecho hizo que cayese de nuevo en el suelo y en ese momento fue cuando recibió de lleno una patada de Lee Bruce Long en la espalda baja. El golpe la aventó unos metros de distancia y dando vueltas en el suelo se detuvo.

-¿me días ahora donde esta mi hermano?- le pregunto Jun, pero Tamao negó con la cabeza contestando la pregunta de Jun- entonces que las cosas sean como deberían ser, Lee Bruce Long, ¡Mátala!- el aludido corrió hasta donde se encontraba Tamao, levanto su mano y como si esta se tratase de un cuchillo ataco a Tamao.

* * *

_Hasta aquí llega el quinceavo capitulo_

_Gracias a los que me leen y también ¡gracias por los comentarios!_

_pero por sobre todo tengo estos especiales agradecimientos :D_

_**nya genial.33: **que bueno que te guste la historia xD de verdad que me sobre exigo al escribirla ya que (como veras) no soy del todo buena escribiendo xD _

_**yalira uchiha: **no estas para nada perdida en las respuestas a las preguntas pero comoquiera ya veras como se desarrolla la historia en los proccimos capítulos ;) se que les gustara_

_**Karen: **xD estas más cercas de la verdad de lo que crees. Le atinaste en varias cosas aun asi lo que viene las dejara sin habla, espero y les guste ;)_

_**Stellar BS: **hahahahaha xDD perdon no era mi intención no permitirte dormir. Y se lo que se siente me ha pasado de la misma forma xD es por eso que me disculpo hahaha gracias por tu comentario, me alegro mucho enserio y espero te guste este capítulo :)  
_

_**Emaleth: **Tu no te apures si fue largo o no el Review a mi me gusto así que todo esta bien :D por cierto excelentes suposiciones le atinaste a una y parte de otra, no te preocupes ya despues se enteraran a cuales me refería :D**  
**_

_Veo que todas le atinaron en algo de lo que me dijeron xD, no les diré exactamente que es, pero supongo que aran sus suposiciones y lo averiguaran de todas formas. Gracias por el comentario de veras que me sorprendió la forma en la que todas acertaron en algo (ya se darán cuenta en lo que cada uno acertó) xD  
_

**~ T3nh¡ n0 A¡ ~**


	16. Pelea

**~/~Encuentros Inesperados~/~**

**Capítulo 16: Pelea.**

-¿no vas a decirme?- Tamao permaneció callada. ¿Qué podría hacer? No podía dejar que Jun la atacase, pero tampoco podía lastimar a Jun- Lee Bruce Long, enséñale la forma en la que nosotros trabajamos.

Lee Bruce Long dio un paso hacia adelante y después se abalanzo sobre Tamao.

Tamao se puso de pie rápidamente pero el dolor en su pecho hizo que cayese de nuevo en el suelo y en ese momento fue cuando recibió de lleno una patada de Lee Bruce Long en la espalda baja. El golpe la aventó unos metros de distancia y dando vueltas en el suelo se detuvo. El golpe también había provocado que perdiese la posesión de objetos ya sus espíritus se arremolinaban alrededor de ella intentando protegerla.

-¿me días ahora donde esta mi hermano?- le pregunto Jun, pero Tamao negó con la cabeza contestando la pregunta de Jun- entonces que las cosas sean como deberían ser, Lee Bruce Long, ¡Mátala!- el aludido corrió hasta donde se encontraba Tamao, levanto su mano y como si esta se tratase de un cuchillo y ataco a Tamao.

Una nube de polvo se levanto en cuando el ataque fue lanzado, seguida de una ventisca tan grande que solo levanto más polvo a su alrededor.

El volumen de la risa del hombre se incremento mientras miraba divertido la nube de polvo

-Jun, detén esto- una voz fría y seductora se oyó. Al escuchar esa voz la risa del hombre se detuvo de golpe mientras que Jun ponía los ojos en blanco.

Entonces otra ventisca se hizo presente deshaciéndose de la nube de polvo que antes se había creado lo que permitió la vista de nuevo.

Ren se encontraba de pie frente a Lee Bruce Long, con su mano desnuda había detenido el ataque de Lee Bruce Long con su otra mano llevaba cargando a Tamao, detrás de él se encontraban los demás shamanes.

-¡Ren!- Gritó Jun- Lee Bruce Long- el aludido entendió y regreso alado de su ama.

Ren miro a Tamao para después acercarla más a su cuerpo.

-¿Tú le hiciste esto?- le pregunto Ren a Sosuke. Su mirada mostraba odio y repulsión

-si lo hice- dijo sin decir ni una palabra- pero no lo hice solo, Jun me ayudo, ¿te molesta que haya lastimado a tu amada?

-si, me molesta- dijo dedicándole la mirada más fiera llena de odio a Sosuke.

Jun al escucharlo puso los ojos en blanco, ¿la amada de Ren?, ¿esa chiquilla? En ese momento recordó lo que Tamao había dicho.

Flash Back

" -voy a derrotarte- dijo Tamao entrecortadamente, su respiración se había vuelto agitada- salvare a mi gente y liberare a Ren de la maldición que lo acongoja- Esto último lo dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba al hombre con fiereza."

Fin del Flash Back

Ella había dicho que derrotaría al hombre y liberaría a Ren de la maldición. Sin contar con que lo había llamado sin formalidades, si no mal recordaba había dicho simplemente Ren.

En ese momento vio a Tamao, estaba mal herida y la patada que Lee Bruce Long le había dado había dado justo en el blanco, probablemente en ese momento tenía la columna vertebral rota.

-Yoh…- Ren lo llamo, Yoh se encamino hasta quedar alado de él. Ren le tendió a Tamao e Yoh intento cargarla en brazos, pero Tamao no quiso soltarse de Ren.

Ella lloraba en los brazos de Ren y se aferraba a él con fuerza.

-Ren…no…-Intento decirle Tamao pero su respiración y sus intentos por mantenerse despierta eran en vano.

Ren puso su dedo índice en la boca de Tamao y la miro intensamente. Tamao sollozo una vez más y sin decir nada más se dejo cargar por Yoh.

Yoh la llevo cargando hasta dejarla recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol, en ese lugar estaban Anna y Manta.

Yoh regreso alado de sus amigos preparándose para la pelea que se avecinaba.

-Jun- Ren llamo a su hermana- retrocede- con la cabeza le indico el lugar en el que se encontraban Anna, Manta y Tamao. Sin decir ni una palabra Jun se acerco a ese lugar. Ella miro el estado físico de Tamao y pudo percatarse de lo mal herida que estaba. Su pálida piel estaba llena de marcas amoratadas, rojizas y verdosas, su respiración era entrecortada y se notaba que el solo hacerlo era ya un sobre esfuerzo para Tamao, su brazo derecho estaba torcido en una extraña forma mientras que de la frente de Tamao caía sangre.

-Anna, Tamao luce muy mal- dijo Manta mientras se acercaba a Tamao y le tocaba el rostro.

Anna se hinco a un lado de Manta visualizando las heridas de Tamao.

-No puedo curar de la forma en la que ella curo a Yoh y Ren- Había mencionado a Ren con el solo propósito de que Jun la escuchase- pero puedo hacer esto.

Se acerco al brazo derecho de Tamao y de un jalón lo regreso a su forma original. Tamao grito de dolor al sentir esto pero permaneció en su lugar. Después acerco sus manos el pecho de Tamao.

-Manta voltéate- le dedico una mirada frívola al joven, quien la obedeció sin objeciones.

Le quito la camisa a Tamao y mediante masajes en el pecho de ella reacomodo las dos costillas que ella tenía rotas. Al sentir esto último Tamao volvió a gritar de dolor, esta vez su voz perforo el bosque u se extendió por toda la montaña.

-¡¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Manta aun con la cabeza volteada.

-tiene uno de los pulmones perforado- dijo Anna con un dejo de dolor en su voz, había abandonado su tono frio y ahora sonaba realmente preocupada por Tamao.

-¿uno de los pulmones?- pregunto Manta- pero Anna si ella tiene uno de los pulmones perforados ¡no habrá nada que podríamos hacer por ella!

Anna se limito a guardar silencio para después bajar la mirada al suelo.

-¡Bason!- grito Ren llamando a su espíritu acompañante, había escuchado la conversación anterior por lo que no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo con ese sujeto si la vida de Tamao dependía del mismo tiempo.

-¡Amidamaru!

-¡Koloro!

-¡Tocagero!- los tres jóvenes siguieron a Ren, llamando a sus espíritus.

-¡Posesión de objetos!- Gritaron los cuatro jóvenes al unisonó. Los espíritus entraron a sus armas respectivamente.

En ese momento los cuatro jóvenes pudieron percatarse de la forma en que sus armas habían cambiado, cada una tenía una cruz rosada, como si hubiese sido tallada en las armas desde que las crearon, sin contar con que el poder espiritual de los jóvenes se había incrementado un 500%.

Y entonces la pelea empezó…

Se encontraba flotando en la nada absoluta. Sabía que su vida corría gran peligro, podría sentirlo en su misma sangre, pero había algo en ese lugar que la llamaba.

Miro a su alrededor encontrándose con nada. No había nada a su alrededor más que luz blanca.

Sintió algo tibio en su pecho, algo que ella conocía pero que a la vez desconocía. Se abrazo a si misma quedándose en una posición fetal.

No tenía miedo, savia que la muerte la aguardaba pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía como si fuese de esa forma. En ese lugar todo parecía irrealista. Sus memorias a lado de Ren iban desapareciendo lentamente al igual que su infancia, todo acerca de si misma revoloteaba lejos de ella, como si ella estuviese viendo su vida en tercera persona.

Permaneció de esa forma unos minutos más hasta que sus memorias dejaron de sentirse suyas y comenzaron a verse como las de alguien más. En cambio nuevas memorias fueron apareciendo en su mente haciéndose pasar como las suyas; una infancia en una granja, una madre amorosa y un padre violador y agresivo. Un hermoso pueblo, pequeño y trabajador lleno de gente honrada y amable. Entonces estas memorias fueron proyectándose rápidamente en su mente una a una, como si alguien estuviese viendo una película y le picase al botón de adelantar y la película avanzase mucho más rápido de lo que lo aria normalmente y de repente como si alguien le hubiese picado al botón "play" las memorias dejaron de ir rápido y se detuvieron en una memoria especifica.

Tamao podía sentirlo en sí misma. Era el día de su cumpleaños 13, se encontraba en una especie de celebración. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y largo, el mismo que había llevado su madre, se recordó a sí misma y una corona en su cabeza y un largo velo blanco que se arrastraba en el camino de terracería.

Sus padres estaban con ella, lucían felices y orgullosos. En ese momento recordó que ese era el día de su boda, el día en el que se casaría con el señor dueño de todas esas tierras, el señor feudal.

Miro su vestido blanco alegrada. Toda mujer desea casarse con uno de estos e imagina su vida a lado de la persona que más la amara en todo el mundo. Pero ella pronto descubrió que esta clase de vida no era solo más que cuentos baratos. La vida real era dolorosa y llena de sacrificios.

Su "esposo" era un bueno para nada que se la pasaba bebiendo Ron noche tras noche y abusaba de ella cada que podía. Su vida pronto se convirtió en un infierno.

Una noche en la que caminaba por los terrenos de su esposo descubrió una luna hermosa, una luna del color de la sangre y que alumbraba con su luz rojiza todo a su alrededor. La admiro por unos momentos cuando pudo ver la silueta de un hombre parado frente a ella. Sintió como si algo dentro de ella se rompiese, había algo en ese hombre que creía conocer pero también sentía como si eso ya no fuese parte de ella.

El hombre le extendió su mano y al hablar logro asustarla. Su voz era ronca y gruesa y había un dejo de maldad y avaricia en ella.

-ven conmigo preciosa, te salvare de esta vida tan odiosa.

Ella dio un paso atrás, creyendo que se trataba de uno de los esclavos de su esposo. Si su esposo llegaba a enterarse que ella daba paseos por la noche a la granja la golpearía.

-lo siento ¿te asuste? – la voz que sonó fue una llena de fingida preocupación y solo logro que ella se asustase más y quisiese dar vuelta atrás hacia su hogar.

-¿usted quién es?- su voz sonó débil y llena de temor. Había algo en las vibraciones de ese hombre que no se sentía bien.

El hombre lucio enfadado.

-esa no es la forma en la que una mujer se dirige a un hombre- la reprendió. Ella sabía que él tenía razón, sus padres le habían enseñado a ser sumisa y a siempre bajar la mirada, esa era la forma en la que una mujer debía ser- puedo ver que tu vida no es lo que esperabas.

Ella se sorprendió al escucharlo, ¿Cómo podría el saber eso?, ella no lo conocía y aun así el ¿sabía sobre su vida?

-¿sabes? Tú no eres una mujer normal- le dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente- tu eres diferente y eso puedo decírtelo con solo verte.

Sintió como sus pupilas se dilataban. Ella sabía de lo que él se refería, el sabia acerca de su habilidad para ver espíritus, de su habilidad para curar a las personas y de su energía sobre natural. ¿Podría ser que ese hombre supiese sobre eso?

-No sé de qué me está hablando- dijo ella mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la casa de madera.

-claro que sabes de que hablo- le dijo el hombre. Había caminado hasta donde ella se encontraba y en ese momento le cerraba el paso con su cuerpo-me refiero a tus poderes sobrenaturales. ¿Estás consciente de lo poderosa qué eres?, pude sentir tu energía a quilómetros de aquí y la sentí con demasiada potencia, tú posees lo que ningún otra persona en su vida podrá tener, fuiste bendecida con ese poder- le dijo mientras subía una de sus manos y acariciaba el rostro de ella.

Ella alejo la mano de él de un manotazo.

-aléjese de mi por favor- dijo mientras mantenía la cabeza baja.

-ven conmigo- le dijo el hombre mientras volvía a extender su mano hacia ella.

Ella dio un paso atrás y negó con la cabeza.

El rostro del hombre mostro enfado y desaprobación.

-¿acaso deseas regresar a esa vida? Llena de dolor y sacrificio en la que nunca serás amada realmente y en la que toda tu existencia se reducirá a tu aspecto físico- ella sintió escalofríos cuando escucho a ese hombre hablar de su vida. El sabía demasiado sobre ella.

-Sí, deseo hacerlo- levanto la cabeza y miro al hombre a los ojos, cosa que le estaba totalmente prohibida a las mujeres, solo podían mirar a sus esposos o familiares a los ojos y ella había desobedecido esa regla.

Retomo su camino de vuelta a la cabaña cuando sintió como era jalada por la muñeca. El hombre pronto la acorralo entre sus brazos.

-vas a venir conmigo quieras o no- le dijo el hombre mientras jalaba de ella hacia la oscuridad.

Ella intento gritar pero sus gritos fueron opacados por la risa del hombre.

Entonces sintió dolor en su cuello, ese hombre la había golpeado y antes de saber algo más se desmayo.

Al despertar se encontró en una habitación, raíces colgaban del techo y de las paredes de tierra.

Supuso que debía de encontrarse bajo tierra, ya que la humedad en ese lugar era extrema sin contar con lo obvio de la habitación.

Las paredes estaban adornadas a medias con un papel tapiz color crema.

Ella se encontraba recostada sobre una cama individual de resortes.

Intento moverse pero fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que sus manos y sus piernas estaban atadas a la cama, no podía moverse.

En ese momento un hombre entro en la habitación. Lleva una bandeja de comida en las manos y una bolsa ancha de piel colgada del cuerpo.

-veo que has despertado- ella pudo reconocer la voz del hombre al tiempo que recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ese hombre la había secuestrado y la había traído a ese lugar, cometiéndola a él- aquí está tu desayuno cómelo- le dijo burlonamente sabiendo que ella no podía moverse- oh lo siento de ayudare un poco- se acerco a ella queriendo darle la comida en la boca pero ella con un movimiento de la cabeza logro que la comida cayese al suelo. El hombre enfadado la cacheteo fuertemente, logando que ella escupiese sangre.

-si es así como quieres que sean las cosas, así serán- el hombre se coloco sobre ella y con desesperación y lujuria comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Ella luchaba pero no podía oponerse a su fuerza y poder. Ella estaba en la desventaja.

El hombre la manoseo y jugó con su cuerpo como si se tratase de cualquier otra cosa, la mordió y golpeo por el resto de la noche. Hasta que satisfago su deseo carnal y la penetro.

Eso fue lo más doloroso que le pudieron haber hecho, sintió como su cuerpo era invadido por un extraño y como este la utilizaba como si se tratase de una muñeca.

Entonces las imágenes comenzaron a volverse borrosas y fue en ese momento en el que Tamao sintió un revoltijo de nuevo, las memorias de nuevo pasaban rápidamente dentro de su mente hasta que se detuvieron de la misma forma en la que lo hicieron anteriormente.

Ella se encontraba tirada en la cama. Su cuerpo se encontraba desnudo y expuesto. Tenía heridas tan profundas en las que los huesos podían visualizarse. De haber tenido una complexión llenita ahora se encontraba totalmente delgada, sus costillas se veían por sobre su piel y su rostro se miraba delgado y estirado, como si alguien hubiese chupado toda la grasa en el.

El sonido de la puerta se escucho y como la vez anterior aquel hombre entro. Llevaba una bandeja en las manos e intento darle de la comida a la jovencita que se encontraba sobre la cama, pero como las veces anteriores ella se había negado a recibir comida.

El hombre enfadado volvió a golpearla, pero esta vez no hubo respuesta en ella. Parecía como si se encontrase en otro lugar, su mirada estaba perdida y se enfocaba en el techo del cuarto, nunca miraba al hombre.

Entonces el hombre enfadado tomo su arma y la mato violentamente en ese lugar. La sangre de ella salpico toda la habitación.

En el momento en que el alma de ella fue expulsada de su cuerpo una luz cegadora lo ataco, aun así el estiro sus manos y tomo lo que sería el alma de ella y colocándole un pergamino de "sello" la encerró en ese lugar.

Con la sangre que aun chorreaba por el cuerpo de ella comenzó a reforzar el sello, colocando círculos mágicos alrededor del pergamino que se había pegado a la pared.

En ese momento todo se volvió un revoltijo de memorias. En la mente de Tamao estaban tanto sus memorias como las otras, pero estando de esa forma ya no sabía cuales le pertenecían y cuáles no. Todas y cada una de ellas se sentían como propias lo que la mareaba. Su mente se volvió un caos total y ella trataba de luchar contra él, acomodar sus ideas y recordar quién era. Pero pos más que lo hacía más caos había en ese lugar.

-"_no luches contra esto, acéptalo"- _Fue en ese momento que pudo escuchar la voz de esa mujer. La mujer que los había guiado fuera de las cuevas y la que hasta hace unos días la había estado llamando.

Tamao haciendo lo que la mujer le había recomendado no lucho contra eso y lo acepto.

Tomo ambas memorias como si fuesen suyas y fue en ese momento en que dos vidas que volvieron una.

Cuando el caos en su mente hubo terminado abrió los ojos. Encontrándose de nuevo en ese mundo en blanco en el que no había nada.

Miro a la nada atontada, no sabiendo realmente lo que acababa de hacer cuando una luz de diferentes colores salió de su pecho y como si esta se tratase de un proyector proyecto la imagen de la jovencita dueña de los recuerdos que ahora aceptaba como suyos.

La jovencita la miro con amor y comprensión reflejado en los ojos.

-"_Te eh mostrado mi vida y ahora la has aceptado como tuya. Tu y yo no somos otra más que una misma. Siempre lo hemos sido y siempre lo seremos_"-Tamao pudo escuchar de nuevo la voz de esa mujer. Esa voz le pertenecía a esa jovencita que se encontraba frente a ella, la jovencita dueña de esas memorias y del gran poder que se creía era de la montaña sagrada.

Entonces todo alrededor de Tamao comenzó a volver a la normalidad. El mundo que había sido "la nada" ahora se encontraba lleno de bosques bastos, cascadas hermosas y un enorme cielo sobre su cabeza.

La mujer frente a ella volvió a ser solo una luz y regreso a su pecho.

-¡Espera!- Intento llamarla Tamao-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Tamao justo antes de que la luz desapareciese.

-_"mi nombre es irrelevante en este momento, ya que ahora ya no soy más aquella mujer del pasado, ahora volvemos a ser parte de una misma lo que significa que en este momento soy tu"- l_a luz desapareció después de haber dicho esto.

Una luz de diferentes colores salió disparada del cuerpo mal herido de ella, lo que provoco que todos en ese lugar volteasen a verla.

La energía de la montaña desapareció en un pestañeo y antes de que todos pudiesen sentirlo esta reapareció emanando ahora del cuerpo de Tamao.

Esta luz la envolvió completamente y en unos segundos curo sus heridas.

Entonces Tamao abrió los ojos y se puso de pie ágilmente para la sorpresa de todos en ese lugar.

-¿Tamao?- La llamo Manta. Sus ojos estaban en blanco al igual que los de todos los demás.

La energía espiritual había aumentado un 1000% haciéndola más grande incluso que la de Sosuke.

Tanto el cabello como los ojos de Tamao habían cambiado de color y ahora brillaban con colores vivos, como si ella tuviese un arcoíris dentro de sí misma. Su cuerpo también había cambiado siendo remplazado por un cuerpo con más curvas, este aun mantenía su pequeña estatura y su delgadez.

-¡Conchi, Ponchi!-La voz de Tamao sonó realmente madura.

Los dos espíritus aparecieron a sus costados. Pero estos ya no lucían como siempre lo hacían. Ponchi lucia como un hombre de mediana edad, fornido y bien parecido, mientras que Conchi había tomado la figura de un zorro mágico, como los de la mitología japonesa. En esta nueva forma Ponchi daba el poder físico necesario para los nuevos poderes mientras que Conchi daba la magia necesaria para que estos funcionaran, ambos espíritus se complementaban con el poder espiritual sobrenatural de Tamao.

-¡Posesión de objetos!-del interior de sus ropas Tamao saco dos crucifijos de oro, los dos que habían aparecido de la nada al llegar a lo alto de la montaña y que habían entrado en sus ropas como si tuviesen voluntad propia.

Pochi se convirtió en un arco mucho más grande del que había utilizado anteriormente Tamao, este mantenía la forma de el crucifijo con el alistamiento de lanzar flechas. Este era de color dorado con destellos de diferentes colores a contra luz.

Conchi se había transformado en un collar de oro del cual colgaba el otro crucifijo dorado, este estaba repleto de piedras preciosas que brillaban y despedían luz de diferentes colores al tiempo que despedía de la misma forma energía espiritual, lo que le daba un aspecto de lo más puro.

Tamao levanto el arco y en una milésima de segundo lanzo una flecha hacia la cabeza de Sosuke…

* * *

LO LAMENTO MUCHO!

No tengo escusaa ya que olvide por completo el fic! :S y esque como ya habia terminado de escribirlo olvide por completo que aun me faltaba subirlo (solo me acorde porque _**nya genial.333 **_Me escribió un Review :S!), es por eso que hoy les traigo tres capítulos seguidos ;)

De verdad lo lamento :S había estado tan ocupada con la escuela que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza el fic, estaba muy segura de que ya lo había publicado en su totalidad :S

Tambien quiero pedir disculpas por el fic de "**The Only Exception**" ya que de ese fic se me borraron por completo los capítulos que ya había pasado en word y peor tantito perdí la libreta, se que la debo de tener por allí olvidada es solo que no me eh puesto de verdad a buscarla :S lamento mucho todo esto espero y me disculpen de corazón :S

**~ T3nh¡ n0 A¡ ~**


	17. ¿Ren?

**~/~Encuentros Inesperados~/~**

**Capítulo 17: ¿…Ren…?**

-¡Conchi, Ponchi!-La voz de Tamao sonó realmente madura.

Los dos espíritus aparecieron a sus costados. Pero estos ya no lucían como siempre lo hacían. Ponchi lucia como un hombre de mediana edad, fornido y bien parecido, mientras que Conchi había tomado la figura de un zorro mágico, como los de la mitología japonesa. En esta nueva forma Ponchi daba el poder físico necesario para los nuevos poderes mientras que Conchi daba la magia necesaria para que estos funcionaran, ambos espíritus se complementaban con el poder espiritual sobrenatural de Tamao.

-¡Posesión de objetos!-del interior de sus ropas Tamao saco dos crucifijos de oro, los dos que habían aparecido de la nada al llegar a lo alto de la montaña y que habían entrado en sus ropas como si tuviesen voluntad propia.

Pochi se convirtió en un arco mucho más grande del que había utilizado anteriormente Tamao, este mantenía la forma de el crucifijo con el alistamiento de lanzar flechas. Este era de color dorado con destellos de diferentes colores a contra luz.

Conchi se había transformado en un collar de oro del cual colgaba el otro crucifijo dorado, este estaba repleto de piedras preciosas que brillaban y despedían luz de diferentes colores al tiempo que despedía de la misma forma energía espiritual, lo que le daba un aspecto de lo más puro.

Tamao levanto el arco y en una milésima de segundo lanzo una flecha hacia la cabeza de Sosuke. Este a su vez saco su arma, una katana larga y afilada y con ella logro desviar el ataque de Tamao, este fue a dar a los pies del hombre.

Sosuke miro a Tamao mientras sus pupilas se dilataban se percato de lo que había pasado.

-¿….Reiho…?-La voz del hombre sonó patosa y nerviosa.

Tamao permaneció quieta sin decir ni una palabra. Para ese entonces ya todos se habían percatado de la desaparición del poder de la montaña sagrada y de que este pareció haber sido transmitido a Tamao.

-¡¿Por qué luces como Reiho?- le grito el hombre perdiendo la cordura- ¡Reiho esta muerta, yo mismo me encargue de que así fuera!-miro a Tamao y después a la montaña para regresa su vista a Tamao- ¡Yo la mate y encerré su alma en la montaña, ese es el porqué del poder de la montaña!

Los jóvenes allí presentes pusieron los ojos en blanco. ¿acaso el inmenso poder de la montaña se debía a un alma encerrada en su interior?, ¿ podría ser que existiese una persona que tuviese tal poder?, pero en ese momento vieron a Tamao y todos pensaron que si había una persona que tuviese tal poder.

-¿un alma encerrada en una montaña?- Pregunto Ren- ¿acaso fue la que tu…?

-si- contesto Tamao hablando firmemente- en la última expedición que tuvimos a la montaña Ren y yo nos separamos del grupo y nos introducimos a una serie de cuevas dentro de esta. Ella llevaba días llamándome- dijo Refiriéndose a Reiho- pidiéndome que la buscase y la liberase y al estar en esas cuevas su poder se hizo más claro para mí y pude escucharla y saber de su paradero. Gracias a ella pudimos salir de las cuevas que fueron creadas con el único motivo de ser un laberinto.

El hombre miraba atónito a Tamao.

-¿encontraron la cueva?- su voz fue apenas un susurro.

-sí, ella me guio hacia esa cueva y al estar dentro de la cueva… yo la libere- había una extraña luz en los ojos de Tamao, era una especie de fusión entre el rencor el odio y la comprensión.

-¿la liberaste?- el hombre pareció meditar esto un momento y después solto en otra de sus ya clásicas risotadas- ¡JAJAJAJA eso es imposible!, ¿no te lo dije? Solo una persona con un poder tan grande como el de ella podría liberarla, ¡una chiquilla como tú no tiene oportunidad JAJAJAJAJA!- Tamao había lanzado otra de sus flechas hacia el hombre. Esto logro que el dejase de reírse y asimilara el cambio que había en el poder y en el físico de Tamao.

-¿Por qué me llamaste Reiho?- El hombre la miro extrañado- lo hiciste porque luzco como ella-se contesto a sí misma la pregunta- porque poseo su poder espiritual y porque nunca sucumbiré ante ti, aun y cuando me hayas arrancado mi felicidad, mi vida, mi familia. Jamás sucumbiré ante ti.- El hombre lucia cada vez más consternado- lo hiciste porque yo no soy otra más que la misma persona que tu abusaste y mataste hace 900 años, yo soy Reiho, siempre lo fui y siempre lo seré.

-¡¿pero qué estupideces estás diciendo?- el hombre tenía los ojos dilatados y respiraba con dificultad-¡Yo encerré su alma, no hay manera de que una chiquilla como tú la haya liberado y ahora afirme ser Reiho!

-Antes de que encerraras nuestra alma, mi alma –se corrigió- en la montaña. Reiho, yo, la dividí en dos- El hombre puso los ojos en blanco- ¿recuerdas el resplandor que hubo justo después de que me mataste?, ese fue el resplandor de un alama siendo partida por la mitad. Solo lograste encerrar una mitad de nuestra alma, de nuestro poder y la otra mitad nació en Tamao Tamamura 900 años después. Solo de esa forma tu hechizo podría romperse. Debo decirte que en esta época se les da entrenamiento a las personas que tienen esta clase de poder, en ese entonces no pude defenderme porque no sabía utilizar mi poder, pero eso ya cambio, ahora se utilizar mis poderes y puedo hacerlo sin miedo. Sin contar con lo poderosa que se volvió la mitad que se encontraba encerrada en la montaña gracias a las almas que absorbió.

Todos miraban sorprendidos a Tamao, nadie entendía del todo lo que ellos estaban hablando, lo único que podían entender era el hecho de que la montaña sagrada era la mitad del alma de Tamao y justo en este momento esta contaba con una gran cantidad de poder espiritual.

-esta época también ah hecho grandes avances en lo que a la igualdad de géneros se refiere. Nunca más volveré a bajar mi cabeza o desviar la mirada de ti. Ya no soy lo que solía ser, me eh hecho más fuerte y es tiempo ya de que pagues por tus maldades.

El hombre no cavia en su asombro. Tenía la boca abierta y miraba a Tamao con ojos desorbitados. Sudaba a mares y su respiración se había vuelto mucho más rápida. Entonces mostro una sonrisa retorcida y llena de maldad.

-esta vez me encargare de Matarte- dijo mientras una leve risa comenzaba a salir por su boca- ¡TE MATARE!- dijo antes de salir disparado hacia Tamao.

Comenzó a decir cosas en otro idioma, invocando demonios y hechizos para así atacar a Tamao al tiempo que corría hacia ella y con su katana en mano arremetía contra Tamao.

Ella detuvo el ataque con su arco, que en ese momento actuaba como escudo, y después de sacudirlo este reflejo el ataque del hombre mandándolo por los cielos.

El hombre cayo a unos metros de distancia hizo símbolos con sus manos y dibujando círculos invisibles en el cielo ataco a Tamao.

Los hechizos no le causaron ningún daño a Tamao, estos atravesaron su cuerpo como si ella fuese neblina y desaparecieron.

-¿qué…?- Pregunto el hombre.

-Ya deberías saber que no puedes atacarme con oscuridad. Tú y yo somos como el Ying y el Yang. La oscuridad nunca podrá tocarme ya que esta se purifica antes de hacerlo al igual que mi pureza no podrá herirte ya que la convertirás en oscuridad antes de que te toque.

El hombre sonrió complacido al escuchar esto.

-A ti no puede dañarte, pero ¿que me dices de tus amigos?- el segundo hechizo fue lanzado hacía Horo Horo. Tamao corrió rápidamente y se coloco entre el hechizo y Horo Horo evitando que este recibiese el golpe.

-¡Reúnanse detrás de mí!- les dijo a los jóvenes que la obedecieron sin chistar. Ellos sabían que no eran contrincantes para ese hombre. El poder de Tamao y el poder de ese hombre era mucho mayor al de ellos y se encontraba en un nivel totalmente diferente.

Tamao siguió atacando con flechas de energía al igual que ese hombre seguía atacándola con maldiciones y hechizos. Pero la pelea lucia muy pareja, ninguno lograba hacerle ningún daño a su contrincante.

Entonces Tamao corrió en dirección al hombre, esta vez seria ella quien atacara, su arco cambio rápidamente de forma, siendo ahora sustituido por la forma de una alabarda, ella la mantuvo en alto y con ella ataco al hombre. El ataque perforo el estomago del hombre, pero este rápidamente dio unos pasos atrás y se mantuvo alejado de Tamao.

Mientras esperaba a unos metros de Tamao pudo percatarse de que su cuerpo no sanaba como lo había hecho antes.

-No sanara- le dijo Tamao- con ese ataque acabo de inyectarte una gran cantidad de energía purificadora, lo que minimizara tu poder maligno y evitara que te regeneres.

El hombre mostro una cara llena de odio y antes de decir otra cosa se lanzo hacia Tamao.

Ella esquivo la mayoría de los ataques, pero no todos, lo que provoco que también tuviese heridas físicas recién hechas.

Por más que peleaban entre ellos, ninguno parecía ganar. Sus poderes estaban muy igualados y estos también eran poderes que para existir uno necesitaban del otro. La única forma de deshacerse de uno de ellos era matando al otro. Eso les quedo claro a los jóvenes que miraban la pelea en ese momento.

Ren que había permanecido callado hasta ese momento miraba la pelea con extrañeza. Tamao había cambiado, no solo físicamente ni espiritualmente, sino también su corazón lo había hecho. En ese momento recordó que ella parecía tener las memorias de su antigua vida, lo que significaba que esas memorias la había hecho más fuerte. Pero aun así estaba preocupado por ella. El sabia que la única forma de matar a Sosuke era matando a Tamao, de esa forma el equilibrio se rompería y ambos desaparecerían, pero si solo existía uno de ellos eso traería grandes problemas para el mundo.

En ese momento fue cuando pudo entender las palabras de ella.

Flash back

"-para mí no hay salvación-se detuvo un momento y con una sonrisa melancólica y llena de dolor dijo- yo moriré aun y si ustedes van- agacho la mirada tratando de contener las lagrimas."

Fin flash back

Ren golpeo el suelo provocando un enorme cráter. No había nada que el pudiese hacer. Tamao iba a morir y el no podía hacer nada.

Jun se percato de lo que Ren hizo y comprendió en ese momento los sentimientos de su hermano. Esa era la primera vez que Ren se preocupaba tanto por una persona.

La anterior acción de Ren hizo que el brujo recordase que él se encontraba en ese lugar a lo que sonrió plácidamente.

Tamao miro a Sosuke extrañada. No entendía el porqué de su sonrisa.

Entonces el hombre comenzó a hacer signos de nuevo mientras decía palabras en otro idioma.

-ya te dije que eso no….-comenzó a decir Tamao, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que el hechizo nunca la golpeo. El hombre seguía mostrando su sonrisa.

Ren soltó un grito de dolor y fue entonces cuando entendió lo que estaba pasando. Tamao dio media vuelta mirando con horror a Ren.

Un sello debajo de sus pies se había formado y de este mismo sello salían cadenas negras que se aferraban al cuerpo de Ren. La precion de esta magia sobre el cuerpo de Ren hizo que la camisa que el traia puesta se desintegrara lo que dejo al descubierto su tatuaje del Ying y el Yang en el que el Ying, la parte blanca, parecía haber acorralado al Yang, la parte negra. Este tatuaje brillaba fuertemente al tiempo que las cadenas seguían tomando su cuerpo.

-¡REN!- Tamao grito e intento acercarse a él, pero el hombre se puso entre Ren y ella impidiéndole el paso-¡REN!-volvio a gritarle. El aludido levanto el rostro y con una cara llena de dolor miro a Tamao. Ella comenzó a llorar lágrimas gruesas mientras veía como el sufría.

El luchaba contra la maldición, intentaba mantener la conciencia, de esa forma, el no podría herir a Tamao,

-¡Chiquillo estúpido, deja de resistirte y accede a las órdenes de tu amo!- el hombre grito y esto provoco que más cadenas saliesen del suelo y envolvieran totalmente a Ren.

-¡REEEEN!- Volvió a gritar Tamao y justo antes de que pudiese recuperar el aliento pudo escuchar.

-lo siento…- la voz de Ren sonó clara en aquel borlote, todos pudieron escucharla y en ese momento fue cuando supieron que él había cedido ante la maldición.

En los minutos siguientes las cadenas se aferraron al cuerpo de Ren convirtiéndose en parte de este y en el mismo momento en que se levanto comenzó a atacarlos. Ryu y Horo Horo intentaron proteger a Jun y a M

* * *

anta por lo que recibieron el golpe de lleno siendo los cuatro atravesados por la alabarda de Ren. Yoh alcanzo a esquivar el ataque ya mover a Anna consigo pero Ren había sido más rápido y posándose detrás de ellos los hirió de muerte con su alabarda.

Tamao miro horrorizada la realización de su visión. Las lagrimas habían dejado de caer y ahora miraba con tremendo terror la escena que se abría paso ante ella.

Las carcajadas del hombre no tardaron en hacerse presente y mientras miraba el desastre que Ren había creado decía.

-¡Mátala, Mátala, Mátala!- gritaba el hombre excitado.

Obedeciendo las órdenes de su amo Ren se abalanzo sobre Tamao. Pero antes de que el la hubiese tocado ella se encargo de lanzar un último ataque hacia Sosuke, que segundos después acertaría en el blanco, matándolo.

Y entonces la alabarda del joven le atravesó el pecho al mismo tiempo la oscuridad salió disparado del cuerpo de Ren. Tamao sabía lo que esto era, era la maldición del hombre. El último ataque que Tamao le había propiciado había tenido efecto matando a Sosuke rápidamente, liberando a Ren, pero el ataque que Sosuke le había hecho también había surtido efecto. Matándola.

Ren miro la escena histérico. El había matado a todos sus amigos, a su hermana y a su único amor.

Miro el cuerpo de Tamao, ella seguía viva ya que escupía sangre y respiraba dificultosamente.

-¿…Tamao…?- la llamo Ren. Ella volteo a mirarlo dedicándole una sonrisa de lo más sinsera.

-Te amo Ren Tao- le dijo antes de quedar tendida sin vida en los brazos de Ren.

* * *

**~ T3nh¡ n0 A¡ ~**

_PD: aquí no acaba la historia_


	18. CAPÍTULO FINAL

**~/~Encuentros Inesperados~/~**

**Capítulo Final**

Una jovencita de cabellos rosados y ojos del mismo color se encontraba lavando los trastes en la pensión Asakura. Había vivido en ese lugar por los últimos meses y en ese momento esa pensión se había convertido en su hogar.

-¿Tamao quieres que te ayude con eso?- una jovencita de la misma edad de Tamao entro a la habitación. Sus cabellos y ojos eran celestes y llevaba una banda rosada en la cabeza.

-no se preocupe señorita Pilika ya casi termino- le contesto Tamao.

Ella era Pilika, la hermana de Horo Horo uno de los mejores amigos de Yoh. Tamao suspiro al recordar a Yoh. El era como su hermano, pero a la vez no lo era, ya que Tamao había tenido ciertos sentimientos por el castaño que no eran para nada parecidos a la hermandad, esto había quedado en el pasado ya que ella tuvo que hacerse a la idea de perder a Yoh por lo que decidió olvidarlo. En un inicio fue doloroso e incluso dudaba de que pudiese hacerlo pero justo en ese momento se enorgullecía de haberlo hecho.

Los tres; Anna, Yoh y Tamao habían crecido juntos. Tamao había sido "adoptada" por la familia Asakura.

-hay Tamao si que te dejan todo el trabajo a ti- un pequeño de baja estatura acaba de entrar a la cocina con unos libros bajo el brazo.

-No diga eso joven Manta, yo disfruto haciendo los quehaceres de la pensión- dijo Tamao sinceramente.

-no Annita Por favor dejame descansar- Tamao pudo escuchar los lamentos del joven Yoh.

La pelea de Shamanes ya había acabado, Yoh había ganado, Tamao pensó que con esto Anna dejaría de molestar tanto al joven Yoh, pero se había equivocado, el entrenamiento de Yoh se había incrementado con las escusas de: "que vas a hacer si alguien te derrota? Si alguien derrota al shaman King?, tienes que mantener tu titulo en alto, ¡no puedes perder forma! Yo misma Anna Asakura me encargare de que esto no pase"

Tamao suspiro aburrida eso era un cuento de todos los días.

-¡Ya ves hermano tu también deberías de esta entrenado!- le decía Pilika Horo Horo.

-¿para qué quieres que entrene si ya perdí?- al decir esto recibió un fuerte zape por parte de su hermana.

-¡Para que lo derrotes!- dijo mientras apuntaba a Yoh.

-¿a Yoh?- Horo Horo se hizo el inocente- naaah, Yoh es demasiado fuerte para mí- se acomodo en la silla en la que se encontraba sentado para así poder descansar.

-Hermano no me ignores, te estoy hablando- le decía Pilika.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- un hombre alto con un peinado a la Elvis entro a la cocina. El era el Joven Ryu también era amigo del joven Yoh. En ese momento llevaba puesta un mandil sobre el cuerpo y llevaba al cabello recogido detrás de una pañoleta.

-lo mismo de siempre- le contesto Manta.

- oh ya veo- le contesto Ryu.

En ese momento Tamao termino de lavar los platos por lo que desidio ir a lavar el baño.

-Señorita Tamao, yo ya me encarge de lavar el baño, usted no se preocupe por eso- le dijo Ryu.

-¿Por qué hizo eso joven Ryu?- Tamao se hizo la ofendida.

-ya es demasiado malo que todos estemos viviendo aquí y tú seas la única que limpia, por lo que decidí darte una manita.

Tamao le sonrió agradecida a Ryu.

-no tenía que hacer eso Joven Ryu.

-claro que si tenía ahora disfruta de mi regalo y diviértete- le dijo mientras la empujaba a la salida de la casa.

En ese momento Tamao recordó que tenía que hacer las compras para la cena. Por lo que le agradeció a Ryu una vez más y después salió con su bolsa en dirección al supermercado.

Al terminar con las compras regreso a la pensión. La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad por lo que iba corriendo, se le había hecho tarde debido a la fila tan larga que había en el supermercado.

Al entrar en la pensión de lo primero que se dio cuenta fue del silencio total que reinaba en esta. Dejo las compras en la cocina y comenzó a buscar a todos.

-¿Señorita Anna, Joven Yoh donde están?- comenzó a llamarlos cuando el sonido de un piano la interrumpió.

El sonido provenía del patio trasero, por lo que camino en su dirección.

Había algo en la canción que le sonaba familiar, pero esa era una canción que nunca en su vida había escuchado, aun así se sentía tan familiar y consoladora.

Al llegar al patio le asombro lo que allí pasaba.

Todos estaban allí reunidos, sentados en el zacate, esperándola. Tamao se acerco dubitativa y fue entonces cuando lo vio

Había un piano en el centro del claro, eres era el piano que producía la música. Se acerco un poco más y pudo ver a un hombre vestido de negro, el era quien tocaba. Mantenía su cabeza baja viendo las teclas del piano.

Algo en su corazón se encendió. Ella había visto más de una vez a esa persona frente a ella, el era otro de los amigos del Joven Yoh, pero en ese momento, de esa forma, había algo que le traía nostalgia, esa canción…

Entonces el joven dejo de tocar y levanto la vista. La luz de la luna cayó en sus dorados ojos reflejándose en estos e iluminando todo a su alrededor. De la misma forma en que solía hacerlo en ese entonces. ¿Solía hacerlo?, ¿en ese entonces?

Y mientras miraba perdidamente esos ojos dorados ella pudo recordar…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y asustada subió sus manos a su pecho.

El era Ren, Ren Tao. El hombre que en su vida pasada había amado con demasiada fuerza. El hombre que había tomado su cuerpo y la había hecho mujer, el hombre que la había matado con sus propias manos.

-Ren…-dijo Tamao en apenas un susurro, las lágrimas gruesas caían por sus mejillas. El no se levanto de su lugar, permaneció sentado junto al piano y entonces retomo lo que estaba haciendo.

Y cuando él la volvió a tocar fue cuando pudo reconocer la melodía. Esa era la canción que ella cantaba para él. La canción que ella había escrito con el único motivo de ayudarlo a él.

Espero un momento y siguiendo la melodía comenzó a cantar:

_Yao wang zhe ni bei ying  
__Mirando tu silueta__  
You gu dan tai cang bai  
__me eh dado cuenta, yo he estado tan sola que me me he vuelto palida__  
Wo duo me xiang pei zhe ni  
__como desearia acompañarte__Zou guo ren shan ren hai  
__para atravesar las multitudes_

_Dang tian kong bian hui bai  
__Cuando el cielo se torne gris__  
Ni de you shang peng pai  
__y tu dolor surja __  
Wo duo me xiang zou jin ni  
__como desearía caminar cerca de tu__  
Jin suo de xin hai  
__cerrado corazon_

_Wo yi zhi dou zai ni shen hou deng dai  
__siempre he estado esperando atrás tuyo __  
Deng ni you yi tian hui guo tou kan wo  
__ por el único día en que tu voltees a verme __  
Wo de xiao song gei ni xi wang ni kuai le  
__para darte mi sonrisa, yo deseo tu felicidad__Ni de nan guo dou gei wo  
__y dame todo tu dolor a mi__Guan yu ni de yi qie wo dou  
__todo lo que te concierne__  
hao hao shou cang zhe  
__yo lo he estado alejando cuidadosamente__  
Wo yi zhi dou zai ni shen hou deng dai  
__yo siempre he estado esperando detrás tuyo__  
Deng ni you yi tian neng gan jue dao wo  
__por el día en que tú puedas sentirme__  
Jiu suan wo zai ni shi jie  
__aun si en tu mundo__  
miao xiao xiang yi ke chen ai  
__yo soy tan pequeña como un grano de polvo__Wo ye hui gei ni wo suo you de guo he re  
__yo seguiré dándote toda mi luz y mi amor  
__Wo gu qi yong qi na han_ _Junte todo mi coraje para gritarte__  
Ni yao ting de jian  
__por favor escucha cuidadosamente__  
Wo bu shi ni zai gu dan  
__no te permitiré estar solo de nuevo  
__yao ni yong bao wo gei de wen nuan  
__quiero que tu abraces el calor que yo emito_

Al terminar la canción Tamao levanto la vista, encontrándose de nuevo con los ojos de Ren. Quien por primera vez pudo entender el significado de esa canción. El también recordaba… lo que había pasado en su vida anterior.

Flash back

-¿…Tamao…?- la llamo Ren. Ella volteo a mirarlo dedicándole una sonrisa de lo más sinsera.

-Te amo Ren Tao- le dijo antes de quedar tendida sin vida en los brazos de Ren.

-Te amo Tamao Tamamura- le dijo Ren mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de ella.

Después de haber estado de esa forma por minutos decidió que el también tenía que irse. No quería vivir en un mundo en el que se encontrase solo, por lo que tomo su alabarda y con decisión se suicido.

Mientras flotaba en el limbo pudo escuchar la voz de un hombre, esta estaba llena de amor y comprensión.

_-"han sacrificado sus vidas con tal de salvar a los demás, por lo tanto les daré otra oportunidad de vivir."- _una luz tan blanca y pura se abrió paso por lo que debería ser el cielo-_ "aun así ustedes deberán seguir peleando por mi causa. Tu Ren Tao serás el encargado de hacer que todos ellos recuerden…"_- Y Justo después de decir esto la luz junto con la voz desapareció.

Unos días después se vio a sí mismo como un niño pequeño que era cuidado por su hermana mayor. No entendía que era lo que había pasado, pero suponía que lo que escucho y vio en el momento en que estuvo en el limbo no fue un simple sueño. Había revivido, lo que significaba que Tamao debía de estar en algún lugar de ese mundo.

En cuanto entro al torneo de Shamanes supo de inmediato que sin falta la encontraría y así lo hizo. Ella estaba junto a la familia Asakura.

En un inicio ella estaba enamorada de Yoh y eso le provocaba demasiados celos, tuvo que aprender a controlar sus emociones delante de ella, si no lo hacía de esa forma cavia la posibilidad de arruinar todo y que ella nunca lo recordase.

Pero con el paso de los años su amor por ella simplemente creció hasta que una noche. Soñó que ella lo visitaba por las noches, justo como lo hacía cuando se encontraba encerrado en las celdas subterráneas en su vida anterior. Y de inmediato supo que ese era el momento en que tenía que decírselo.

Viajo un día entero sin dátense y llevo a su hermana consigo hasta que llegaron a la pensión, pero ella no se encontraba. Eso lo preocupo demasiado pero se mantuvo firme hasta que ella llego…

Fin del flash back

El se puso de pie y con paso decidido camino hasta donde se encontraba Tamao.

Ella lloraba por lo que con sus manos intento deshacerse de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y entonces la beso. Dulce y apasionadamente.

Tamao correspondió el beso llena plenamente de placer y alegría.

**~ F I N ~

* * *

**

¡por fin llegamos al final!

**nya genial.33: **Gracias por tu comentario sin el no me hubiese percatado de que aun me faltaba subir el final del fic xD

**helen:** hahaha xD no no murio justo como querias :)

**Yalira Uchiha:** ya seee el destino le arruino esa vida, osea desde antes de nacer todo estaba marcado para que acabara de esa forma, después de todo esa mujer era su otra mitad.

**Karen:** hahaha perdona olvide poner la descripción del rostro de los espectadores cuando Tamao se declara xD, me disculpo por eso haha. y pues sii Jun debería de controlarse más mira que atacar de esa forma a Tamao ¬¬. Oye cambiando de tema muchísimas gracias por haberme apoyado, eres una de las que me apoyo desde el primer capitulo y espero y eso siga con mis demás fics :)

**DimeSando:** hahaha creo que ya es tarde para contestarte después de todo ya leíste el final xDD pff!

**StellarBS**: me da gusto que te emocione tanto mi fic, yo no esperaba hacerlo tan largo pero comenzaron a venirse ideas a mi mente y termine escribiéndolo de esta forma, incluso el final me sorprendió a mi misma xD lo saque mientras dormía, osease que lo soñé de esa forma así que decidí hacerlo así xD. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, después de todo eres como mi fan #1 xD (ya se bien exagerada la otra) pero es que leíste este fic desde el primer cap y sigues leyendo el de "The Only Exception" y eso me alegra mucho, ya que te gustan los fics :D así que espero y continúes siguiendo las historias locas que escribo. (Y)

Muchas gracias a TODOS por su apoyo y paciencia :)

y pues espero y les haya gustado mi primer fic oficial ;D

**~ T3nh¡ n0 A¡ ~**


End file.
